All The Right Moves
by laughdancebelieve
Summary: He's the player. She's the dancer. When Bella arrives at her new school she quickly finds out it's like no other. But what happens when two totally different people are forced together? This would be something they would never forget... ALL-HUMAN COMPLETE
1. Welcome To Ocean Walk Academy

**Hey everyone! I'm here and back with a new story. This story is totally different than my first story. So please do be nice.  
So once your done please tell me what you think of this story by reviewing!  
Thanks  
Selbe**

_EDIT: This is the edited version of chapter 1. Nothing in the plot has changed. I just simply went back and fixed any errors. _

_I know we've got it good  
__But they've got it made  
__And the grass is getting greener each day  
__I know things looking up  
__But soon they'll take us down  
__Before anybody's knowing our name...  
__(All The Right Moves – One Republic)_

**Chapter 1: **Welcome to Ocean Walk Academy

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I realized that this would be the last time I would wake up in my room because today was the day I was finally getting out of Phoenix and going to Ocean Walk Academy in Miami, Florida. I had dreamed of going there even since I started high school. It's not that I despised my school, I just didn't enjoy it as much as others did. I mean, come on, who really enjoys walking through metal detectors and seeing at least one pregnant _student_ every day? Not me. My mom and dad always ranted on and on about how that was part of the "high school experience." Basically, they were saying "Go get knocked up by some freshman football player, and get drunk while doing it." Not my idea of fun.

What I like most people wouldn't expect. I love to dance. It's my entire life. And my ticket to Ocean Walk Academy. Ever since I discovered that OWA – Ocean Walk Academy – had an amazing dance program I had been asking my dad, Charlie, to let me go. Them I always got the speech on "it's too expensive." So acting on my own, I went to audition for a scholarship. And got it. But you couldn't really say my parents were happy about me going behind their backs and doing something as drastic as that. Even though they were mad at me, they couldn't hide how proud of me they were.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you!" my mom, Renee, squealed a million times, "But if I find out that you've been messing around and not focusing on school, you'll be out of there in a heartbeat. My dad said the same. I agreed with her and made a promise to myself. _No distractions._ They said they didn't like me going so far away, but that the would always be there for me. From there on out they helped me get everything together. My class registration, dorm application, stuff like that. I had got all my clothes packed I possibly could and remembered not to forget my dance shoes. This was sure to be something I would never forget...

****OWA****

When I stepped onto the campus of Ocean Walk Academy, I didn't believe this was a school. From where I was standing at the front of the school, I could see what looked like a food court that included every restaurant from McDonald's to Emeril Lagasse. This is going to be awesome. I had to go to the Administrators office to get my dorm key, room number, schedule and etc, etc. Once I had reached the office I was definitely questioning if I had been dropped off at the right place. Inside the office there was a plasma screen TV, a mini fridge, and free WiFi. Come on, do they have that many student that come in here that they need a mini-fridge! I walked up to the desk and politely said:

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new." The receptionist quickly typed in my name.

"Okay Isabella. You'll be in room 406. Here is your schedule, key, and map of the school. Just so you know, you've been assigned a room with a dorm-mate, so if there is any complication, come and see me." By the time I was out of the office my head was spinning at the fact that this was actually happening.

When I walked into the dorm building I was glad to discover that this place had elevators. It would _not _be fun to drag all my suitcases up tons of stairs. When I got to the fourth level I started to look for my room. _404...405...406! _I quickly put in my and turned the knob and reveled this:

"OMI_GAWD! _You must be Isabella, my new roommate! I'm Alice Cullen." Alice was a short girl. Probably about 5' 1''. She had medium length spiky black hair, ice blue eyes, and had a natural tan. She was also very energetic.

"Yeah, call me Bella though. Nice to meet you Alice," I said.

"You're so polite! Well let me show you around our room." First she showed me the living room, which was the first thing you saw when you walk in. The living room was fully equipped with a plasma TV – what is up with this place and plasma TV's? - a big couch, and a coffee table. Next, Alice showed me her room which was painted white, with a few posters on the walls and a baby blue bed spread. Then, she showed me my room which was white also with a purple bed spread.

"Sorry about the bed spread. I like color and it annoyed me to come in here and see everything white." She was right; everything except the bed was white. The dresser, desk, and lamp. I don't think the night stand counted because it was glass.

"It's okay, I see what you mean."

"Well, I'll let you you pack and maybe we can go out to eat or something, K?" Alice said. I nodded and went to the living room to get my things. I dragged them back to my room and flopped them down on my bed. I had four of these things I had to unpack. I was glad that I could keep most of my clothes from Arizona to bring them here. Miami and Phoenix didn't have that much of difference in climate.

My first suitcase contained most of my personal things, beauty products, and accessories. I think Alice would like that. She seemed like the fashion type. If you knew me in Arizona you would of never guessed that I'm a make-up junkie. Not that I wear a lot of it, I usually just wear it when I have to perform on stage. People say that I have a natural beauty with my medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and the little of a tan I have. When people comment on my looks I usually just look away and blush because I don't know how to reply.

An hour later I had all my things unpacked. I went out in the living room to tell Alice I was done.

"So, lets go out to eat. This place has a million places to eat, and I'm hungry," She said.

"OK, just let me grab my purse." Once we were out of the dorm building, Alice asked me what I wanted to eat.

"We can basically go around the world in food with all the places they have to eat here. I'm kinda craving pizza!" I agreed with her and we went to the campus's version of Italian Village.

When we got inside we were greeted by the smells of yummy Italian food. We were quickly seated in the middle of the small but busy restaurant. We ordered a large pizza because it was big enough to feed five people.

"So Bella, I was just wondering are you here on scholarship?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, I auditioned for a scholarship in dancing since this place has an amazing dance program. Why are you asking?"

"My brother is the assistant teacher in the dance thing, even though most people don't know why, and he said the teacher mentioned a new student. And I thought maybe you were that new student."

"Well you thought right," I said. _Great,_ I thought, _I've been mentioned..._ Once we were done and paid – which Alice insisted on doing – we headed back to our dorm to get ready for bed because we both had classes tomorrow. When we got to our room I told Alice I was going to straight to bed because I had a big day tomorrow. Once I got inside my room, I took a big breath and tries to get some rest before tomorrow.

****OWA****

I woke up this morning with a gasp. Today was my first day at OWA. Trying to calm myself down, I hopped in the shower. Once I was done with that I walked to my closet and tried to pick out something perfect for the first day of school. Since I was in Miami, I chose I cute T-shirt and some Hollister shorts.

"Bella! Are you ready yet? Were going to be late!" Yelled Alice.

"Coming!" I said. I don't like to be rushed so I would have to get up earlier from now on. I grabbed a jacket, my schedule and Vera Bradley backpack and rushed out the door with Alice.

"Hey, do you think you can make it to your first class yourself. I'm not trying to be rude but mine is all the way on the other side of the campus," she said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

My first class was Trigonometry, what a great way to start the day. When I arrived to the class I was one of the last one's there. I quickly gave the teacher my schedule so he could sign it. He told me to go and sit in an empty seat, which was – thankfully – at the back of the room. And that's how the rest of the day went. Second period was history, third I had science, fourth was literature, which I had with Alice, and fifth was Spanish. After fifth period was lunch and I was supposed to meet Alice in the courtyard. When I got there I saw her sitting with a group of people. I slowly approached the table and sat down.

"Hey Alice," I said. Everyone that was sitting there looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey Bella. Meet my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and my boyfriend Jasper." Emmett was a big guy. Probably about 6' 5''. He had short brown curly hair. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was beautiful. She had long blond wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes. Jasper also had blond hair and looked alike like Rosalie.

"Were twins," said Jasper in a southern voice.

"So how was your day so far Bella?" Alice asked.

"Good. So far my classes are good. Except Trigonometry.'' I hate math. I was never good at it and never will be. Everyone else agreed with me.

"Can we get some food already?" Emmett wined. We all laughed at him and went to get something to eat at Natures Table.

Once we all had our food and sat back down again everyone started asking me questions about myself. I was never a person who enjoyed being the center of attention, but I don't think I would get out of this one easily.

"So, Bella. Alice told me you're here on a dance scholarship. When do you have your class?" asked Rosalie.

"I have it next actually. For two periods because I switched gym for dancing." I told her.

"Oh, cool. I was just wondering because I'm in the dance program too and Mr. Molona told us about you and since I couldn't make it to class today I didn't know if you were in my period or not," she said.

"WAIT! You have dancing next? That's when my brother has it! That means you might be his partner!" Alice screamed.

"Really? Huh. Didn't you say he was assistant teacher though? Students can't be partners with teachers," I said to Alice.

"But Edward is a student. Since he's been in the dancing program since he was a freshman here, they let him be assistant teacher. Than for all his other classes he's a student. He's in our fourth period. I'm surprised you didn't notice him like every other girl does here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's basically the schools player. There is not one girl here he hasn't gone out with. Except me, you, and Rose of course."

"Yeah, because shes got me." Emmett said proudly then pulled Rosalie in for a sweet kiss. They were so cute.

I turned my attention to the front of the section we were sitting and that's when I saw him.

He had a beautiful head of hair I just wanted to run my hands through. And his face, Oh my God, his face! It was like a God. His body looked well muscled and he had a natural tan. Then I saw his eyes and they had me mesmerized. They were the most beautiful green I had ever seen.

"Who is that?" I asked Alice.

"That would be Edward. The schools man-whore." she replied. _Well that's kind of a turn off, _I thought. The bell rang and I gathered my things to go to dancing.

Even though Edward was supposedly in that class, I didn't care. I had made a promise to myself already. No distractions.

**Review!**


	2. Here's Your Partner

**You can find all the music mentioned in this story here:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p l a y l i s t . c o m / A T R M p l a y l i s t **

**(Just take out the spaces)**

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, and all the alerts/subscriptions! **

**So I think I'm going to update this story every Friday. It's just the easiest day for me because I can write during the week and then have a free weekend.**

**And i'm sorry this is late because FanFiction was have issues and not letting me upload this chapter thats why it is late! So Sorry. Hopefully it wont happen again!**

**Anyhow, I just got Dear John and I'm going to try to read it before the movie comes out. **

**CHALLENGE!**

**Xoxo,  
****Selbe**

_EDIT: This is the edited version of chapter 2. Nothing in the plot has changed. I just simply went back and fixed any errors_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Here's Your Partner

_I'd like to make myself believe  
__That planet Earth turns slowly  
__Its hard to say that I'd rather stay  
__Awake when I'm asleep  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems.  
__(Fireflies – Owl City) _

**BPOV**

So far today Literature was my favorite class. We were starting to read Romeo & Juliet which had me very excited. Then I had gym, which I traded in for dancing so I would get two hours instead of one like most people.

OWA had a special building just for its dance students. I walked into the building trying to remember which studio I had been assigned to. I had to take out my schedule to be sure. I was right. Studio 103-5. I quickly went down the hallway trying to find it because I was already late as it is. As I passed the various studios I heard a lot of different types of music coming from them.

When I found the studio, I walked into it to find three couples dancing to a fast, upbeat song with amazing moves to go along with it. Waiting for them to get done I sat down next to a girl who had light brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure, I haven't seen you here before. You must be new. I'm Jessica Stanley."

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan? As in Isabella Swan? OMG! Your finally here! All of us have been waiting for you to arrive!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Well, I didn't know _everybody_ was waiting for me."

"Totally. Mr. M showed the whole class your audition tape and said you were going to be in here, and we all, like, freaked out because you were _so_ amazing." I blushed at the fact that he showed the whole class. But where was this teacher?

"Speaking of the teacher, where is he?" I asked Jessica. I didn't see anyone amongst the people dancing who looked like a teacher.

"Oh, he's the one who is lifting the girl up right now. The others are students. Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren, and Mike." Trying to remember all the names, I looked around the room at the few students who were sitting down like me. Then I saw him. Again. It was the guy I saw from lunch. Edward. He was standing in the corner with two girls on his arms. They were all laughing at something he said.

"Who is that?" I asked Jessica even though I already knew who he was. I was prying for more information on this guy.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. Assistant teacher for the dance program here. He's actually pretty good. He's the schools player too. Of course every girl in this room would kill to be his partner. But he supposedly hasn't found one the he can click with. He's also the quarterback of the football team and totally hot."

"Wait, he's the quarterback of the football team _and_ a dancer? Talk about variety," I said. Alice hadn't mentioned that.

Once the music had stopped, the groups dancing all clapped for each other. Then, the teacher glanced over at me and exclaimed:

"Isabella Swan! Your finally here! We've been waiting for you. You like our studios?" He talked like he was from New York or somewhere. It shocked me at first that he was going to be my dance teacher.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mr. Molona."

"Okay," I said, "So where is my partner?"

"Right there," he said pointing to where Edward was standing. "I'm going to start you two out and see where it goes from there." The rest of the girls in the room gave me death stares and the guys looked sad at this.

"Edward! My boy, come down and introduce yourself to Isabella."

"Actually, I prefer Bella."

"Oh, then introduce yourself to Bella." he emphasized Bella. Edward slowly made is way over to where I was sitting with a sly smile on his face.

"Hi," he said in a velvet voice that made me want to melt, "I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella," I said shyly.

"So, I'm excusing you two from class today so you guys can get to know each other," Mr. Molona said. Edward led me over to the same corner he was standing in a few minutes ago.

"So where are you from?" asked Edward as we both sat down.

"Well, I was born in Forks, Washington and raised in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Forks? That's where I was raised! But I was born in Chicago, Illinois," he said.

"So how did you get into dancing? I mean no offense but you don't look like a guy who would be into dancing," I said with a smirk.

"Well, as pitiful as it may seem, I was forced into my first lesson by punishment. My mom put me in it because she knew how much I absolutely hated dancers. But when I got there and saw all of the girls, I fell in love with it. Also, when I actually started to learn how to dance, I was pretty good at it; to my amazement. And I've been doing it ever since." Well that certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting. Well, the last half kind of was.

"Now you know about me. How did you get into dancing?" Edward asked me.

"Well, I was never the most...graceful in my family. I'm the klutz. My mom put me in dancing thinking it would improve my clumsiness, but it didn't. But she did notice that when I was dancing I didn't trip at all. Also, I had a natural talent for it. So I've been doing this since I was four years old." I told him.

"In your audition tape you didn't look clumsy, at all. You actually looked very graceful. It really impressed me," he said. _I had impressed him? _Cool. Just then the bell rang telling is sixth period was over. I guessed Edward didn't have two periods of dance like me because he got up to get his backpack.

"Who do you have next?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, I stay here for another period." I told him. He looked at me like I had three eyes and webbed feet.

"Okay, I guess." And with that he walked away.

****OWA****

I had officially completed my first day at Ocean Walk Academy. So far so great. Oh no, now my thoughts are turning into Demi Lovato songs. As I was walking to my dorm I heard someone yelling. Kind of like a coach. When I walked by that football field I found out I was right. Football practice was in session. I noticed there was a ton of girls sitting by the field, watching the practice. I can see why. All the players were hot. Then I noticed Edward. Alice did say something about him being quarterback. Wow, was all I could think when I saw him. He looked absolutely amazing when he was sweaty. Now I sound like a perv. This was going to be interesting resisting that and focusing on dancing. But it could be done.

Once I got to the dorm Alice said she wanted to go to dinner. We went to a cool little restaurant called Maiko Sushi. Even though I wasn't a huge sushi fan before this place definitely won me over. Alice asked me about my first day and I told her mostly about dancing where Edward was assigned as my partner. She talked about her day and told me more about Jasper for the rest of the night.

The next day I noticed that Edward was was not just in my literature class, but my history and Spanish class. It also didn't escape me how popular he was with the ladies. When I waked into history I noticed him by the surrounding girls. They were all saying incoherent things to him like:

"Oh, Edward, I wish _you_ were my dance partner do we could do the tango."

or

"Eddie, will you catch me when I fall?" I had to contain my laughter by biting my lip. I scurried past all the others and hurried to my seat. When my teacher walked into the room she went straight to the board and wrote "Romeo & Juliet" on the board. I smiled because this was one of my favorite books. The teacher took up the whole period by explaining the story of Romeo & Juliet. When they bell rang we all gave a sigh of relief and headed to lunch.

"Hey, Bella wanna walk to lunch with me?" someone asked behind me. I turned around to find it was Edward. I noticed the glares I got from the girl around me. Its like they were all saying "Touch him or you die." with their eyes. It was kind of scary.

"Sure," I said ignoring the other girls. I only wanted to go because I knew this was on offer that didn't happen much.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Edward asked. I was shocked for a second. Edward Cullen was asking me out? Or was it was of his games?

"Are you trying to make a move on me?" I replied.

"Well, your my new dance partner and I would like to get to know you better." Just when I was about to reply someone interrupted me.

"Hey Edward!" someone called from across the courtyard. I saw a girl who had strawberry blond hair, and a fake tan.

"Eddie, I was like wondering, if you would like wanna go out some time?" she asked. I had to contain my laughter at how fake she was.

"Sure, Tanya, I would love to," he said, dazzling her. Wow, now he has magical powers on girls too.

"So I guess were off now?" I asked playfully.

"You never know, maybe I can do a double," he said with a grin that made me want to get sick. We didn't walk far until Edward was approached by someone else.

"Hey, Ed. You wanna go out this weekend?" asked the mystery girl. She looked so hopeful he would say yes, to bad he already had another date.

"Sure," he said to the girl. Wait, what? I think I'm missing something here. Didn't he say yes to the girl named Tanya?

"Are you crazy?" I asked him, "You already had a date and you just said yes to that girl."

"And? Whats your point. She won't care as long as I show up," he said. I couldn't believe one person could be so cocky.

"So your going to have two dates in one night, with different girls? What kind of person are you?" I asked him.

"Obviously, the kind every girl likes," he said.

"Well I guess I'm not every girl. Because truthfully, you disgust me. I cant believe your such a jerk to treat a girl like that. I'm not sure if I want to be your partner anymore." I yelled at him. He looked surprised that I said that to him. Like it was the first time someone said they didn't like him. Not waiting for him, I stomped off to the cafeteria as quickly as possible.

I arrived to dancing still very mad. To tell you the truth I really didn't want to come to dance today, which is very unlike me. But coming to dance, meant dancing with Edward. And I did not want to do that right now.

When I get to the studio Mr. Molona tells us to get with our partners so we can practice our ballroom dancing. _I really don't want to do this. _Edward walks up to me and tries to take my hand but I jerk away from him.

"Please Bella. I'm sorry I know what I did was wrong just please forgive me." Edward begs.

"No," I said sternly. Mr. Molona noticed us not dancing and come over to where we were standing.

"Is something wrong over here?" he asks.

"Yes, Bella refuses to dance with me." Edward told Mr. Molona.

"Bella, why wont you dance with Edward?" he asked me. I was kind of hesitant to tell him my reason because hes a male too and might not understand my reason.

"Mr. Molona, I refuse to dance with Edward because I don't think hes a trustworthy partner." I replied. Edward narrowed his eyes at me with hate.

"Well, I'm sorry Bella. Hes the only available partner right now, so I suggest you dance with him or don't dance at all."

"I'd rather not dance." I retorted. Mr. Molona got an angry look I his eyes and I suddenly regretted my answer.

"If you wont dance in class, maybe you'll dance this weekend in a private session with me," he said, looking at both me and Edward, "I want you two here, Saturday. Seven am." _Seven AM?_ What did I just get myself into?

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	3. Don't Call Me Eddie

**Okay...heres chapter 3. Not my best, but I really wanted to write more of Edward and Bella together. I also wanted to write a football scene. I, personally, dont think it's that good. But thats your opinion.  
And I always forget the disclaimer to this thing.  
Whatev's  
xoxo,  
Selbe **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Twilight related. **

* * *

_EDIT: This is the edited version of chapter 3. Nothing in the plot has changed. I just simply went back and fixed any errors._

_I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control  
(I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyes Peas)_

**Chapter 3: "Don't Call Me Eddie"**

**BPOV**

Edward wasn't in class for the rest of the week. I asked Mr. Molona about this hoping to get out of the session on Saturday, but he said Edward was going to be there Saturday and he was sure of it. The rest of the week flew by with all the classwork, homework, and little sleep I had gotten. Before I knew it, Saturday was here.

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:30 so I could try to look a little decent. When I got there, I saw Mr. Molona and Edward had already gotten to the studio. Mr. Molona looked at me with a smile while Edward just gave me a blank expression. _This is going to be a long day, _I thought.

"Bella, I'm glad you showed up," Mr. Molona said, "I wanted you two to come here privately because you guys are by-far the best dancers in this school. Bella, do you know why I put you two together? Well, I'll tell you why. Your audition was one of the best I've seen in 15 years. So, I thought you two would be good together." He paused to take a look at me and Edward standing next to each other. "And I was right. You two look great together. But can you get along, is the only question. So today were working on trust."

We both just stood there, silent. Looking at Mr. Molona waiting for directions.

"What I want you to do is Bella you'll run and jump while Edward picks you up by your waist and you will have to trust him to catch you," Mr. Molona said with enthusiasm. To bad I'm not that excited.

"Just so you know you two don't have a choice. And we'll stay here all day until you guys learn to trust each other." Giving up, I walked to other side of the room and Edward proceeded to the middle of it. I took a deep breath before I took off running towards Edward. When I reached him he quickly picked my up by my hips and held me above his head. Then, he caught me in his arms bridal style and looked my straight in the eye. I couldn't look away. There was something going between us that felt like an electric current.

"What now?" Edward whispered. I was still so hypnotized by his eyes that I couldn't answer.

"See! This is what I wanted for you two! Was to have a connection. Now hopefully you'll be able to do that for the rest of the year _in class!_" Mr. Molona exclaimed. Edward went ahead and sat me down on my feet and gave me a crooked smile.

"Now, you two can go since that happened so quickly. I want to see that in class!" Mr. Molona told us as we walked out of the studio.

"Well, that went fast," I said to Edward. It was only 7:30 and now I had a whole free Saturday.

"Yeah, it did. Look Bella I'm sorry I was such a jerk to those girls the other day. But that's just the way I am. My sister tells me all the time that its wrong and I should stop treating girls like that," he said. He looked truly sorry.

"I accept your apology," I said.

"So is this our truce?" Edward asked with a laugh. "Because after that, I don't think we can be mad at each other anymore."

"Yeah, that was weird. Did you feel it too?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm not sure what it was though. Lets try not to think about it, okay?" I agreed with him.

"Hey, are going to the football game tonight? Its our first game of the season." Edward asked me. Football game or sitting alone in my dorm. Definitely football.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I told him. He looked happy at this and said he had to be at practice by eight. I wished him luck and told him I would see him tonight.

**EPOV **

Tonight was the first game of the season. We were playing against the Giants. They're not exactly our rival but close enough. Almost every team in the Miami hates us Buccaneers because we've been the state champions four years in a row.

I was really pumped for this game tonight because not only was it the first game of the season, but Bella said she was coming and that made me very happy. But I couldn't let anyone know I like her. Wait. I don'tlike her. As a friend yes, but no more than that. She was my dance partner, and I was the schools player. It wasn't exactly that image I was going for, it just sort of happened.

Right now, it was 5:30 and I was in the locker room not listening to what coach was saying about the game. Being the quarterback of the football team I was the one who was supposed to know the game plan but right now I was to busy debating with myself if I liked Bella or not. I shouldn't. I really shouldn't because I didn't want to get more distracted from school. When I looked up I saw that the team was about to huddle before we go out to the field.

"Okay guys, you all know the game plan. 'Go Bucs' on three," said the coach.

"One, two, three..GO BUCS!" We all yelled then ran out to field that revealed stands full of fan. One side was the home team – the Buccaneers – and the other side was the visitors AKA who were playing against – the Giants. When you first walk into the stadium you get the feeling of adrenaline. The fans are always so pumped up about the game. When we walked in today the home team was saying one of our chants:

_Fire it up_ (clap twice)  
_Get on up_ (clap twice),  
_Fire it up, and up, and up, and up!_ (stomp twice)

_When I got out on the field I looked around the stadium trying to find Bella. First, I tried to find Alice or Rosalie knowing she would probably be with them. But when I found them she wasn't there. Disappointed, I walked over to the benches to get a drink of water before the game started. _

_When the coaches both said their teams were ready, we all walked to the fifty yard line and __took our spots. Once I got the okay from my teammates I yelled the usually saying to start a foot ball game. _

_"Hut, Hut!" and the game was officially started. _

_So far it was a good game. Right now we were about to begin the second quarter. I looked back to the stands hoping to see Bella but was disappointed again. She had told me she was going to be here. Maybe she changed her plans without telling me. _

It was the third quarter and we were winning my a long shot. The score was 12 – 5 and we were beating the Giants badly. The referee blew his whistle indicating that the third quarter was over. Tiredly, the team made there way to the benches to grab something to drink. I looked up to find Emmett and Jasper next to Alice and Rosalie who came down to talk to them. Seeing this made me wonder what Bella was doing. I never saw her in the stands and if she did change her plans she could at least have told me. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and spun around to see none other than Bella standing there with a grin on her face.

"Hey," I said to her, "Where have been this whole time?" I asked her. She looked confused when I said this.

"What do you mean where have I been? I've been here the whole time Edward." she said to me.

"Oh, okay. I just didn't see you, I guess," I said to her. How could I have missed her? Was she sitting with Alice and Rosalie or someone else? I guess I'll never know. Once again, the ref blew his whistle ending the break for the third quarter. I walked back onto the field and looked where Alice and Rosalie were sitting and saw Bella with them who waved at me shyly. I smiled back.

The quarterback of the Giants yelled out 'hut, hut' and the game started once again. I immediately got the ball from the other teams quarterback and ran for the one-hundred yard line. When I reached the line I slammed the ball down and got cheers from the audience. _Wow,_ I thought, _I've never played this good before. _

The rest of the game went like that. I got the ball and either threw it to another player or made a touchdown. In the end, we won. The crowd went crazy at our win and started chanting another one of their victory chants.

_Victory! Victory!  
That's our cry!  
Victory! Victory!  
That's our pride!  
Split that V,  
Dot that I,  
Curve that C-T-O-R-Y!_

The team came around me and we had a group hug. We were all happy that the first game was done but more happy that we won. When I was finally let go I turned around to find Bella behind me smiling and I automatically smiled back.

"Congrats! You were so awesome out there!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied. Alice and Rosalie came up to congratulate me too.

"Hey, why don't we all go out for a victory dinner? All of us since Em and Jazz are on the team too!" Alice suggested. We all nodded in agreement.

"YAY!" she exclaimed. "I'll go tell Em and Jazz." When Alice returned she had both Emmett and Jasper by her side. We told the girls we had to take quick showers and change and said we would meet them at the Natures Table that was only a few minutes away from the campus.

When we arrived we noticed that the girls had already gotten a table and were waiting for us. At the table Emmett sat next to Rosalie and Jasper sat next to Alice. So that left me next to Bella. She looked and and patted the seat next to her telling me to set with her. Once I had sat down Alice started to make a toast for our win tonight.

"I give a toast to these three amazing guys and there awesome football skills. Long Live Football!"

"Long Live Football!" Everyone repeated and they clanked there glasses of sweet tea together. Once we had ordered we all started to talk about different things like the game, school, our classes, and the copious amount of homework we've had lately.

"Ugh, I really hate Mrs. Harper. She always gives us research projects and there so time consuming not to mention boring." Emmett complained.

"Ditto," Alice said, "What did you get this week?"

"The innovation of color photography. It was so boring. Who knew some crazy guys and some ink could get so popular."

"Huh, that's better than mine, at least. I had the reformation. It wasn't that bad," Alice said. This was all very entertaining until I got sidetracked by the girl next to me.

"What are they talking about?" Bella asked me.

"Oh, they're talking about there history class where the teacher has the students pick a topic out of a hat and do research on it. I had that last year thank God."

"Not that our teacher now is very exciting. She just sits there and looks at herself all day while we do they work!" Bella whispered to me.

"True, but at least shes not like out Spanish teacher who thinks shes all that with her head of gray hair. Sometime I feel like say to her 'Ir morir en un agujero.' " I said in my horrible Spanish accent. Bella giggled at me, obviously knowing what I'm saying.

"Exactly, she's always telling us shes going to quit but never does. And she knows all the students want her to."

"Yeah, but I really need my foreign language credits. This is my first year and that's my toughest class. So I have to study hard if I want to stay in football," I said to her.

"Well, its my first year too and it doesn't come easily to me either. So, I'm guessing in order to stay in a sport here you have to have at least a 3.0 GPA?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p', "If it falls below that we cant be on the team. Which would really suck for me because I love football." Bella laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked her.

"Because. When you said 'I love football' you sounding like you were off of Jersey Shore or something."

"Eww. Do not say those words ever again. I cannot stand that show. They are the fakest people on the planet. Do you like that show?" I asked her hoping to hear a 'no'.

"No, I don't. I think there fake too. I cant believe that one guy uses a whole bottle of hair gel a week!"

"What are you trying to say?" I said while running my hand through my hair trying to get Bella to laugh at me. And she did.

"Oh, never mind then," she said in a sarcastic voice, "Guys who use a lot of hair gel are totally hot." Did she just call me hot? I think she did.

"Aren't I?" I said then licked my finger and touched it to my shoulder while making a "SSSS" sound so it sound like I was sizzling.

"What in the world are you two talking about over there?" Rosalie asked with a grin on her face.

"Rose, isn't it obvious? We're talking about my outer hotness," I said mockingly.

"Uh-huh. Right. Well, were all going back to your dorm to hang out for a little while. Are you two coming or do you want to sit here and ignore everyone else for the rest of the night?"

"What do you mean by ignoring everyone else?" I asked.

"You two didn't even acknowledge the rest of us for the whole time we were sitting there. You guys were in your own little bubble all close to each other." In our own little bubble? Did we really ignore them that much?

"So...are you guys coming with us or not?" Alice asked this time. She kept on looking between me and Bella with an evil grin on her face.

"Yeah." Bella answered for both of us. Once we had all paid our part of the bill, we started headed towards mine, Emmett's, and Jasper's dorm. When we got to the dorm I noticed Bella was looking kind of nervous and then realized this was her first time in my dorm.

"So...What do we do now?" Jasper asked once we all were inside. Of course, Emmett had an idea.

"Lets play Mario Cart!" Emmett exclaimed. We decided to play in groups of two. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. And of course, Bella and I.

We all sat and laughed at how Rose was kicking Emmett's butt on this game. The game was designed for little kids and he still couldn't win! Then Alice and Jasper's turn came up and Alice was absolutely clueless on what do to. Obviously, Jasper won that round. Finally, it was my turn against Bella.

"You better watch out, Cullen. I'm a pro at this game." Bella warned me.

"No, no. I think it's the other way around Swan. I can beat the best of the best at this game." I replied.

"We'll see." she whispered. Then, the game started. Damn, this girl was right. She was good at this. She was already in second place and in tenth. I decided I would play bad on purpose so I could see how she played. It was amazing.

"I win!" Bella exclaimed. "Told you I was a pro." she said while smirking at me. If she only knew.

"That was this time, Swan. I let you win," I said smugly. Her smile quickly disappeared and she started to look very mad.

"What did you do?" she asked in a calm voice as she started to walk towards me.

"I let you win because I wanted to see how you play." It came out sounding like a question. She picked up a can of whipped cream and started to shake it. Now I'm scared.

"Oh, Eddie. You shouldn't have done that. Just so you know, I'm very competitive. And one thing I hate the most is cheaters," she said calling me the nick-name I absolutely hate.

"Technically, I didn't cheat. Why would you be mad if I let you win?" I asked. Everyone in the room was watching is curiously.

"It's to late to back out now, Eddie. Whats done is done." With that, she took the whipped cream and sprayed it all over at my face.

"You did not just do that," I said shocked. She shook her head 'yes' with a smug look on her face. Now it's payback time. I quickly got up and chased her around the room until I got her to the spot I wanted. I quickly took her and pinned her to the couch.

"You want payback? You'll get payback." I started to tickle her on the stomach. She

immediately started laughing. Her laugh was beautiful. So care free. Damn it, Edward! Get your mind off of Bella.

"Edward, please, stop. I. Cant. Breath," Bella said in between laughs and deep breaths. I stopped tickling her so she have some air.

"See Bella? Payback's a bitch. So are we even?"

"Yes, but we will have a rematch." she responded as she sat up from the couch. I looked around and saw that everyone else was still watching us with amusement in their eyes. I shot them all warning glances so they would know not to start on me.

"Bella, I think it's time we go home. Don't you think?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time I turn in too. I'm pooped." Rosalie said.

"K. Lets go, Alice," Bella said and stood up to get her bag. Before they left Alice and Rosalie gave Emmett and Jasper quick kisses while me and Bella just stood there in an awkward silence.

Before they started to head out of the door I had one more thing to say.

"Hey Bella?" I called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Don't call me Eddie."

**Spanish Translation:**

**Ir morir en un agujero = Go die in a hole**

**I don't know why but I just had to put that in there. I promise there won't be a lot of ****other languages in this story because it can get confusing for some people. **

**Reviews = Faster Chapters**


	4. Let's Tango

_**Ugh...I honestly don't think this is my best chapter. **_

_**I think I had writers block..again. But whatever. **_

_**Anyway, I failed my challenge to read Dear John before the movie the came out. **_

_**Oh well, tell me what you think of the chapter in reviews.**_

_**-Selbe**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything Twilight related._

_EDIT: This is the edited version of chapter 4. Nothing in the plot has changed. I just simply went back and fixed any errors. _

* * *

_You follow what you feel inside  
listen to it,you don't have to try ….  
____...and i love the way you know  
who you are and to me it's exciting  
when you know it's meant to be  
everything comes naturally _

___**(Naturally – Selena Gomez)**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 4: **__Let's Tango _

_**BPOV**_

_"Bella!" someone yelled. _

_That's what I woke up to on Monday morning. Alice screaming my name for some unknown reason at 5:30 in the morning. Sometimes I wish I had a less spastic roommate. _

_"What could you possibly want from me at 5:30 in the morning Alice?" I asked groggily. _

_"I want to make you look gorgeous before we head off to school." she stated simply. _

_"Now, why in the world would you need to do that, Alice? Don't I look fine already?"_

_"Right the second, you look like a hot mess. And yes, I do need to do this because don't you want to impress a certain someone today?" she questioned. _

_"What do you mean by 'a certain someone'?" _

_"Oh my gosh, Bella. You got to be joking."_

_"Does this face look like it's telling a joke?" I said pointing to the annoyed expression on my face._

_"Edward! You dummy. He obviously likes you. So we need to vamp up your style today." _

_"Alice, even if Edward ____did __like me, why would I need to change my clothes? He should like what he see's."_

_"Exactly. Were just making what he sees a little better."_

_"No," I retorted. _

_"Bella, ____please?__ I wont do anything drastic, I promise. Just let me do your hair and pick out your outfit. You don't really need any make-up." She gave me puppy dog eyes trying to get me to cave in. Unfortunately, it worked. _

_"Fine, Alice. Only because I'm tired and don't feel like arguing right now."_

_"Yay! Thank you, Bella. You wont be disappointed, I promise." _

_****OWA****_

By the time 7: 30 had rolled around, Alice had transformed me into someone I didn't know. When I looked in the mirror I saw a girl who had soft curls framing her face with very little make-up on. She had on a black tank top, ripped jeans, a white cover up, and Ballet flats. In my opinion, I thought I looked great.

"Alice, it's official your a miracle worker."

"I know," she said, "now lets go before were late to our first class." We both quickly grabbed our things and headed to our first class.

When I arrived to Trig, I definitely noticed the attention I was getting from the male population. They were all looking at me with goo-goo eyes. It was kind of awkward for me because I'm a person who doesn't enjoy a lot of attention. First period dragged on forever, but when the bell rang I felt a jolt of excitement go through me because that meant I got to see Edward. _Bella, stop it. _My inner conscious told me. _You cant like him, you promised mom. _

Ignoring the voices in my head, I walked into History, hoping Edward was already there. My hopes came true, he was already there sitting in his desk next to mine. When he saw me I noticed his eyes widened a little bit.

"Hey Edward," I said with a smirk, remembering not to call him 'Eddie'.

"Hello, Isabella." he replied. I frowned at him. He knew I didn't like being called Isabella.

"It's Bella. Unlike you, I prefer I shorter version of my name."

"Fine then. Bella, you look great today," he said. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks," I mumbled back and turned to the front of the room so I could pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Only a few minutes into the teachers lecture I notices a folded up piece of paper on the corner of my desk.

_(Bella)_

(**Edward**)

**I cant stand this. Whats up?** I chuckled and wrote back.

_Neither can I. Who really wants to sit here and listen to how people went crazy because the government charged taxes for whiskey? They all sound like hill billies to me. It's so boring. _

**Exactly. How could you rebel against something when your hung over from the thing you rebelling against? I will never understand. So how did you like the game Saturday?**

_It was awesome. I've never experienced anything like it. It was fun and I would like to do it again. _

**Cool, cool. So what do you think were doing in dancing today because er always have a showcase and a competition at the end of the year and we need to get working on our dance. **

_I have no idea but-_ I was cut off in the middle of my sentence by someone snatching the paper from me. I looked up to find the teacher staring at me.

"Miss Swan, I hope these are notes on the lecture because you have a big test coming up." The teacher said to me.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith. I wont do it again." I promised him. I looked over to Edward ready to scold him for not warning me about the teacher coming; but before I could say anything he mouthed 'Sorry' and decided to let it go.

The bell rang signaling the end of second period. I collected my things and headed off to third. The day went by as boring as usual. Science was a drag as always, in literature the teacher was _still_ explaining the concepts of Romeo and Juliet. Sometimes, I feel like screaming at these kids for their lack of knowledge on the classics. I mean, Romeo and Juliet isn't a hard book to understand. Juliet meets Romeo at a ball, they kiss and fall in love. A simple beginning. Then, things get complicated. Romeo is forbidden to see Juliet because there families hate each other. And since Juliet doesn't want to get married to Paris she goes to the Friar and gets a potion to make it appear shes dead. Then there is a misunderstanding and Romeo kills himself because he thinks his only love is dead. And Juliet does the same. Love results in great, but horrible things is what I always say.

When lunch came around I sat down with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie as usual. But them a fifth person sat down next to me. I looked over and discovered it was Edward.

"Hey Bro," Alice said to him. I think I must of missed something because all he did was nod his head upward toward her. I thought they only knew each other through Jasper. I'm so confused.

"Why did you call him 'Bro' Alice?" I asked her wanting to know what I was missing.

"Umm...maybe because he's my brother." she said with an obvious tone to her voice. Then something clicked. _Alice Cullen. Edward Cullen. _How could I have been so oblivious to that?

"Don't forget me!" Emmett suddenly exclaims. "I'm you brother too, Ali."

"I feel so retarded right now," I said while I bury my head in my hands. I heard Edward chuckling next to me and look up so I can glare at him. He gives me a crooked grin that took my breath away.

"It's okay Bella. The first step is admitting you have a problem. You have completed step one," Emmett said with a serious tone. Everyone laughed, but Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"It's okay, Bella. We get that a lot because we don't look anything alike," Edward said. He gave me a sheepish smile and looked me straight in the eyes and I was transfixed in them.

"So, Edward. Did you Bella is in the dance program here?" Alice asked her brother.

"Of course I know that Alice. She's my partner," he stated. Alice got a blank expression on her face and then a huge smile appeared. It kind of scared me.

"Yay! I was hoping that would happen! Omigosh, you two are perfect!" she exclaimed. Luckily, the bell rang telling all of us it was time for sixth period. They all split there separate ways but Edward and I stuck together.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "My sister can get a little over excited about things."

"It's okay. I still cant believe you guys are related though," I said as I tried to look up at him. He was just so tall it was hard for me to do.

"Ha. Yeah, a lot of people don't believe us at first, but when you look at us closely we look a lot alike," He said looking down at me. When I was about to say something, someone screamed for Edward from across the court yard. I looked over and saw the blond girl from last week approaching us. I didn't miss what she was wearing either. A mini skirt, tank top and high heels. Can you scream slut anymore than that?

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun Friday night," she said in a seductive voice. She put her hand on Edwards shoulder and leaned into him. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. So to put him out of his misery I cleared my throat to get the girls attention. She turned to me with annoyed expression and said:

"Who are you?"

"This is Bella. She's my dance partner. Bella meet Tanya. Tanya meet Bella," Edward said. Tanya didn't look to pleased that I was his partner in dancing.

"Yeah," she said in a fake sweet voice, "I have dancing with you this period. I just wasn't there your first day for reasons."

"Well we better get going," Edward said and grabbed my wrist trying to pull me away from her. But before we got anywhere Tanya pulled me into a hug claiming we were going to be great friends but Edward didn't here what she whispered in my ear.

"Don't touch him. He's mine."

When we finally arrived at our dance studio Mr. Molona announced that we would be practicing our ballroom dancing today. Everybody in the room groaned and when I looked over to the corner I noticed Tanya glaring at me and Edward. _Oh, this is going to be fun, _I thought.

"I'm feeling like the tango today," Mr. Molona said. "But," he said, "You all will have props you will have to use during the dance." We he heard this, Edward grinned and looked at me. The 'props' turned out to be hats for all the of the guys. Once everybody had everything they needed we all separated into our pairs along the dance floor and stepped into each others arms. Edward placed one of his hands on my lower back while I put on hand on his shoulder. He then clasped onto my free hand and held it by our shoulders. The music started, we all knew this wouldn't be the traditional dance we were doing. Edward pulled me so close to his that our noses were almost touching. Once the first beat comes on step out with my right foot and make a circle with it.

"What happened to being unwilling so to dance with me?" Edward asked with a grin. He was having fun with this and I knew it.

"Dancing is my essence. The music speaks to me." I replied. He then stepped back and came closer to me than before.

"Hmm. Guess were more common than we thought," he said and spun me around and led us into the basic four step of the tango. When we were dancing, it was like no one else was around and it was just the two of us. He quickly brought us up into the start position of the dance and I kicked around his leg hoping this was something known of his other partners have done before and that it would impress him. After this he spun me around again and dipped me into a circle when a put my leg around his thigh. Once I knew he had a hold of me, I stretched my leg all the way up so I had no feet on the floor. Edward just looked at me with amazement. He quickly spun both of us around while I took my legs down and we continued with the dance the traditional way. I took the hat off of Edwards head and placed it on mine while he smiled at me. He spun us around and took his hat back. I continued spinning and he grabbed my hand and pulled my back into his chest. The song ended and our faces were inches apart and we were both breathing raggedly.

That was the most amazing dance I've ever done. I never had a partner as good as him. We broke apart to the sound of clapping around us and when we looked up it appeared that the whole class had just watched us dance. I blushed from all the attention.

"THAT is what I wanted from two all along and then some!" Mr. Molona exclaimed gleefully. "I could tell you two were connecting right then." I looked at Edward and bit my lip trying to hide a smile. Mr. Molona let the class out early for our good work today and said there would be no class seventh period. I got my things and started to head out the door when I sensed someone behind me. It was Edward.

"Hey, mind if I walk you to your dorm?" he asked me.

"I don't care." We walked in silence for a few minutes, then Edward broke the silence.

"What happened in there, Bella, was amazing. I cant even explain it. I've never experienced anything like it. You're an incredible dancer."

"Thanks, I can say the same about you. You're probably the best partner I've ever had," I said honestly.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked me. _Did he just ask me out? _I think he did.

"Probably studying," I replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." he said with a nervous tone. Why would he be nervous? I wondered. Then I thought of what Tanya said. _I wouldn't want to piss her off. _

"Maybe later." was my genius response. At first he looked hurt, but he quickly got over it. It made me wonder if that was the first time he had gotten rejected.

Once we had arrived to my dorm Edward said he had football practice and he wouldn't see me until tomorrow. I walked up to my dorm to find that Alice and Rosalie were there whispering about something intently.

"Whats up?" I asked when I got in. They both quickly jumped apart and tried to look innocent but in reality it made them look more guilty.

"Is there something I missed?" I asked them. They both nodded 'no'.

"All right, don't tell me," I said heading toward my room wanting to get a jump start on my homework.

"Oh no you don't, Missy." I heard Alice say, "Were having a girls night in and that means _no homework_."

"Okay..." I said to her. I wasn't really sure what a girls night in was but if it had no homework, I was sure I would like it. We all congregated in the living while watching a movie. We had a big bowl of popcorn and sweets. I turned out I did like this girls night in thing.

"So Bella, me and Rose were talking about going to a club Friday night. If you go I'll do all your make-up and hair." she suggested. It really didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Who's going?" I asked.

"Me, you, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I think Edward said something about bringing a couple of friends. He'll also have a date. So what do you say?"

What the heck. I'm in Miami and I should have some fun while I'm here. This is the perfect opportunity for that.

"Sure. I'm in."

**Reviews = Chapters on Friday : )**


	5. Dance 'Til The Dawn

Woot! Chapter 5 is here! I'm excited!

**But we got a long way to go in this story still, so never fear!  
****I decided to post this early because I've had it written for a long time.  
****And just so everyone knows – OWA stands for Ocean Walk Academy.  
****Bella and Edward notice some things in this chapter...*hint hint*  
****that's all I'm saying..XD  
****But I think I confused some people on the last chapter about Bella finding out that Edward, Alice, and Emmett were related. Just so you know, she had no idea until that chapter. So, she knows now and everything is good. For now. XD  
****If anyone is wondering about my Valentines Day one-shot it didn't happen. Sorry. I got too caught up with watching the Daytona 500 and stuff to finish (okay, start) it.  
****One more thing; you all should check out my new and improved profile. It's cooler now. At least I think so. XD  
****Also the Eclipse trailer is coming out with Remember Me on March 12! Oh, happy day. Sorry for the very long AN.  
****-Selbe**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

_EDIT: This is the edited version of chapter 5. Nothing in the plot has changed. I just simply went back and fixed any errors_

* * *

_Let them in, get the lights, let party begin  
Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin  
From New York to Miami by ten  
I think I'm ready to go  
High, every time that we hit up our spot  
See everyone in line, and they payin a lot  
'Cept their payin for the night  
cuz the drinks are fixed  
But the music is free  
__('Til The Dawn – Drew Sidora)_

**Chapter 5: **Dance 'Til The Dawn

**BPOV**

I shouldn't have agreed to this. Right now I'm sitting in Alice's bathroom while she is torturing me by doing all of my hair and make-up before we all go to the club later tonight. She told me that we were all going to Club Monaco, which was a club down the street from OWA and that we were meeting all the guys there at 7 o' clock. It was currently 6:30 pm and me, Alice and Rosalie started getting ready around five. When I got home from school today, Alice only let me rest for a couple of hours before her game of Bella Barbie started.

"Bella, you need to stop complaining. You will be gorgeous," Alice said trying to calm me down. But the thing was, I'm not nervous about. I'm nervous about seeing Edward and his date together because I know how he used to treat girls and I don't want to see that up close and personal.

Thirty minutes later after Alice was done butchering me, we were finally at Club Monaco. We pulled up to the club to find a huge line of people outside of the door. You can also see the lights flashing and hear the beat of the music from the outside.

"Alice are you sure we'll be able to get in?" I asked her apprehensively.

"Don't worry. Edward is friends with the owner and he got us on the VIP list." _Of course he did. _We quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front to see Edward, his friends, Emmett , Jasper, and Edwards _date._ The girl standing next to him had long, curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a very short pink dress and gold high heels. I didn't like her already and I haven't even met her. Rose, Alice and I walked up to them so we could wait in line together.

Once we were inside Edward walked up to me and said "You looked amazing." Of course, I blushed. I was wearing a light blue cocktail dress with silver shoes. I looked at him hopping to come back with a compliment but I was left breathless. He was wearing a tight black shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket. Simply hot.

"You look great too." I choked out. It wasn't before long that I saw a pink manicures hand wrap around Edwards waist. I looked up to see the girl from outside of the club smiling slyly at me.

"Bella this is Lauren. Lauren this is Bella." Edward introduced us. I smiled and said 'hi' to her trying to be nice but she wasn't going to have that. She gave me the once over and snickered then she told Edward to go get her a drink. Once he had left she turned toward me and glared.

"If you think you have a chance with him, you better just give up now because he's mine." she spat at me.

"What do you mean? Why would I want to be with him! He obviously doesn't have good taste." I came back. At this her mouth dropped open.

"And you think your any better? Bitch, your the last person on earth Edward would want to be with!" she yelled back.

"Lauren? What's going on over here?" Edward demanded when he saw us fighting.

"This girl here thinks she's better than me just because she's your dance partner." she wined to Edward.

"I never said that! Your the person who started this whole thing!" I exclaimed. Edward was looking between us with a worried expression on his face.

"Eddie, she's lying. Do something!" she said while calling him Eddie. He definitely didn't like her now.

"Come on, Bella. I want you to meet some people," he said as he pulled me away from Lauren. We were about halfway across the dance floor before he said anything to me.

"Bella, what was that about?" he asked me. When I looked up at him I noticed he looked concerned.

"I don't even know. As soon as you walked away she started about some crap that you were hers and I should even try to get with you, when I don't even like you! And she's not the first one to say that to me either!" I said angrily.

"Who else has said that to you?" he asked.

"Tanya," I said. I looked up at him with wide eyes hopping he would believe me. He looked back at me and smiled.

"I believe you Bella. No need to get all stressed out. Now come on. I want you to meet all of my friends," he said while pulling me towards his group of friends who were standing in the corner of the room of dancing people. They noticed our approach and a lot them a look on their face that made me very uncomfortable.

"Guys, this is Bella." he introduced me. Most of them mumbled a quick 'hey' but one of them wanted to talk a little more.

"Hello," he said in a strange voice, "I'm Mark." He came up to me to shake my hand. I laughed at his assertiveness. I stood there kind of awkwardly as they all stared at me like I was a piece of meat. I was hopping that Alice or Rosalie would come get me out of this, and being the saints they are, they sense my discomfort and came to drag me out to the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked me once we were on the floor.

"Edward wanted to introduce me to his friends. It would have been fine if they all weren't looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Especially that guy Mark." Rosalie laughed at this.

"Mark has always been like that. It's nothing new." When she said this we both looked over at where the guys were sitting to see them all laughing as Edward playfully punched Mark in the arm. _I wonder what he said. _

After about three songs we all went to the table to catch our breath. We sat there and watched as Emmett and Jasper made fools of themselves on the dance floor. Emmett was trying to do The Jerk while Jasper was attempting to Walk it Out. It was hilarious and we were crying it was so funny. One thing that didn't pass my eye was the site of Edward and Lauren on the dance floor. Lauren was trying to dance dirty on him but he wouldn't let her. Edward kept on trying to push her away but she wouldn't go. Later, Edward came over to the table and he looked very upset.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him in a concerned voice. He looked at me and his harsh eyes softened when they met mine.

"Lauren want to go to the next level. She keeps on trying to get all touchy-feely with me and she should know I don't like that." he told me.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked really upset and part of me just wanted to comfort him but the other part knew not to or I would get in trouble.

"It's not your fault Bella. You don't have to apologize," he said looking at me. We sat in silence for a little bit watching Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper dance together.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me a few minutes later. I looked at him in surprise. _He _wanted to dance with _me. _I mean I know we dance all the time in class but never outside of it.

"Sure." I finally agreed. He grabbed my hand with a smile and led me to the dance floor. I had to admit I was kind of nervous. People around us were dancing in a way I never thought I would.

"Relax. You can dance without your dance shoes, right?" he teased me. This only encouraged me to dance the best I could in this environment.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into," I said.

The music started and I noticed a girl from my science class, I think her name is Angela, was up on the stage singing the song 'Til The Dawn' She was amazing. We walked out to the middle of the dance floor and I immediately start to move my hips around as in asking him to come join me. Everyone around was dancing and I'm not sure if Edward knew that there was a certain dance to this song. For the beginning of the song we just jumped around and danced in no way particular. Once the chorus of the song came on that's when the real dance began. I quickly started moving to my right while swaying backwards, and this really confused Edward because everyone around was doing the same. I quickly turned around and did the same thing the other way until I had to stop and move my arms back while I stepped out to my right three times before I had to turn around and start all over again.

"Come on!" I said to Edward who was beyond confused but he soon got the hang of it.

"Now all my ladies," Angela said over the speakers, "Move to the front." I pushed Edward over to where the guys were standing so he could watch. By this time, all of us girls were doing our own little routines to show to the guys. Rose joined me at the point so we could dance together. Everyone around us was whistling and yelling.

"Fellas," Angela said. Then the guys started there little presentation of amateur break dancing. I got to admit Edward is pretty good – when he wants to show off. Me and Rose started laughing out of pure joy while Edward and Emmett did there little dance.

"He's hot!" one of the girls next to me said talking about Edward.

The chorus of the song came back on but we all started doing something different. We were jumping up and down around our partners when the beat came on and soon went back to the original dance. During the last part of the dance, I looked over to my left and saw Lauren staring at me and Edward on the dance floor looking very angry. The song ended and everybody cheered around us. Both me and Edward were breathing hard and went to the table to get something to drink.

"The was the most fun I think I've ever had," Edward said on our way to the table.

"Me too," I agreed, laughing a little.

"Bella, are you ready to go home?" Rosalie asked me a few minutes later looking exhausted. I was pretty tired myself and wanted to get some sleep before the game tomorrow.

"Yeah," I answered. I told everyone goodbye and made my way out the door. I look over at Alice who is beside me and see that she is still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I question her. She looks at me hesitantly and then says:

"If I tell you, you got to promise you wont get mad, okay?"

"I wont get mad I promise."

"Okay, I planned this whole night to try to get you and Edward together," she said quickly and held her hands in front of her face quickly as if to block herself from something hitting her.

"You did what!" I exclaimed.

"I told you not to get mad at me! But look at the obvious Bella. He didn't even talk to his _date_ for the rest of the night and spent it with you!"

"Your right, Alice. I kind of like him." Alice squealed like she had just gotten a new pair of shoes.

"I knew it! I can tell he likes you too by the way he looks at you."

"So you think he really likes me?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Every time you two are in the same room, you the only thing he looks at. Cant you tell Bella?"

"I guess so." So Edward likes me, kinda. And I like him, sorta. All in all, tonight was one of the funnest night of my life.

**I love fluffy, fun chapters. : )**

**Here is a sneak peak at the next chapter:**

"_I would of never thought a guy like you would like strawberry ice cream." I said while chuckling._

"_What do you mean by 'a guy like me'?" he asked me. We were sitting on a dune at the water right now, watching the waves go in and out._

"_I mean, you come off as the tough, player type of guy." I said._

**Reviews = Chapters on Friday **


	6. First Kiss

**Well, were at Chapter 6. That kinda seems hard to believe because I only started this in January and now February is almost over? Where does this time go? But anyway, sorry for the delay with the chapter. My internet got messed up and I had to edit, then send it to my beta…and fun stuff like dat. Short AN! Well have fun with this chapter! Review!**  
**-Selbe**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your sweet moving,  
The smell of you in every dream I dream,  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Whos one of my kind.  
(Hey, Soul Sister – Train)_

**Chapter 6: **First Kiss

**BPOV**

I woke one morning to my phone ringing. Who could be calling me at 9AM on a Saturday morning? It wasn't Alice because she was asleep in the other room. Annoyed, I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, honey! Why haven't you called me?" I heard my mom squeal through the phone. Of course, I knew she would be calling me any day now.

"Mom, it's 6 o' clock in the morning your time. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked her.

"Well, I was too worried about a certain _daughter _of mine who hasn't called me in nearly two weeks!" she exclaimed. She's the only person I know that would be up at 6AM on a Saturday just to call her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom. I just got caught up in my school work!" I exclaimed.

"So...how's school going? No boy's right?" she asked and for some reason I gulped, feeling guilty. But I wasn't guilty of being with anybody.

"No, except for my dance partner. But that's all he is, so you don't have to worry."

"Cool. So what exactly have you been doing besides school?" she asked me.

"Well, nothing really. Me and some friends went to a football game, and yesterday we went to a teen club. It was fun," I said apprehensively because I didn't know how she would respond to the whole club thing.

"As long as there was no alcohol," she said like a mother should. "But who's your partner?" she asked me.

"Umm, his name is Edward and he's pretty nice once you get to know him. When I first saw him I thought that we wouldn't get along at all. He's also on the football team," I told her while I was getting out of bed heading towards the kitchenette that we all had in our dorms to get some breakfast.

"He's on the football team too? Wow, this guy is a multi-tasker," she said. We talked for a while on the phone about various things when she _finally _said she had to go. I thankfully hung up the phone and ate my breakfast in peace.

"Bella? Is that you out there?" I heard Alice ask from her room.

"Yes," I answered back. She quietly emerged from her bedroom. I laughed at her appearance. Her short hair was a mess and she had mascara from last night smudged beneath her eyes.

"Don't laugh at me," she said. "I'm tired."

"So am I." We both sat in silence while we ate and watched TV. Then, all the sudden, Alice jumped up with excitement in her eyes.

"You're going to the game right?" she asked me. I nodded yes.

"So I have an idea. Let's go to the schools merchandise shop and dress in all of the school clothes! It will be a lot of fun," she said to me. It really didn't sound like a bad idea. When I told her I was in she quickly (for Alice) got dressed and took me down to the school store. Inside was a bunch of OWA clothes and blankets; they even had water bottles.

Alice picked out a pair of OWA shorts and a hoodie for me and a tank top and pants for her. She also got some matching hair ribbons for both of us. When it comes to this stuff, Alice is insane. We got back to the dorm and basically did nothing for the rest of the day and just waited for the game to arrive. When that time finally did roll around, I put on my school shorts with black leggings underneath, a tank top, and pulled the hoodie over my head. Alice then put the ribbons in my hair and we were off to the stadium. I was kind of excited because I haven't Edward all day and I wondered what he would think of me and Alice's outfits. As always, the crowd was already pumped up for the game singing one of their crazy chants.

_We'll win this game tonight!_  
_We're here to move,_  
_Get in the groove!_  
_So get em, hey yeah, go get em,_  
_Get em, hey yeah, go get em!_  
_Number 13! _  
_Get em, hey yeah, go get em!_  
_Number 13!_  
_Get em, hey yeah, go get em!_  
_Hey_ _OWA!_  
_Go get em, hey yeah, go get em!_

I couldn't help but join in on this chant. Alice told me that number 13 was Edward's number and they always to this trying to 'pump him up.' We quickly met up with Rosalie before the game so we could all sit together. Across from us, we saw a lot of orange and black spots in the bleachers giving away to who we were playing against. The Jaguars. They were supposedly, the Buccaneers' (our team) biggest rival. But that didn't stop us. Finally, the players came out and I scanned them looking for Edward. I spotted him in the middle if the huddle as the team went over their game plan. He looked so focused and determined to win. It was cute. They quickly broke apart and took there places on the 50 yard line. The ref called the game to a start and all the players quickly took off toward each other. The ball was passed to Edward and he ran for the goal post and made a touch down. The crowd roared with excitement.

****OWA****

We were down by seven points. Our team had been doing great for the whole game until the third quarter came. That's when we started falling behind. Of course, all the students started chanting again.

_We'll win this game tonight!  
We're here to move,  
Get in the groove!  
So get em, hey yeah, go get em,  
Get em, hey yeah, go get em!  
Number 13!  
Get em, hey yeah, go get em!  
Number 13!  
Get em, hey yeah, go get em!  
Hey OWA!  
Go get em, hey yeah, go get em!_

This seemed to pump up the team a little. You could see in their faces how they weren't going to give us no matter how long it took. But even I knew that if they lost this game they would be defeated by their own rival. Something you don'twant to happen. The fourth quarter started and we were still behind. In the last few minutes of the game we slowly started going up on our score. And then in the last two minutes, we were neck and neck with the Jaguars. They started playing for the last time, knowing that it was now or never. Edward was thrown the ball from across the field and he caught it with grace and ran as fast as he could to the goal posts. He slammed down the ball when he crossed the yellow line. We had won by a grain of salt. Everyone quickly ran down towards him to congratulate him on another epic win. Once everyone had cleared out, I quickly made my way down to the field. Edward was talking to one of his team mates, so I decided to sneak up on him. I went behind him and poked him on the sides.

"Hey!" he exclaimed turning around ready to scold whoever just hurt him. When he saw it was me his expression softened and he smiled.

"Oh, hey. I wasn't expecting to see you here, Bella. You look great."

"Thanks, Alice forced me into it," I said with a laugh looking up at him while biting my lip. His team mate had walked away, giving us privacy.

"I bet she did. Hey, you wanna hang out after I get changed? You know, just as friends?" he asked me.

I blushed and nodded yes. I stood outside waiting for him as he showered and got changed. Within minutes, he emerged from the locker room looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise. Now come on," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car. He walked me to the parking towards a shiny silver Volvo.

"Nice car," I commented when we climbed in.

He quickly shot me a smile and started the car. We started heading in the direction of the beach once he pulled out of the parking lot. We drove in silence for a while before we pulled into a parking lot across from the beach. I stepped out of the car and looked toward the water with awe. It was beautiful. I mean, I've been to the beach before, but not at night. It was pretty cool seeing the wave's crash onto the shore at night time. This place was completely different at night. It almost seemed more peaceful and maybe even...romantic? I walked up to the wooden fence and leant against it.

"This place is beautiful," I said to Edward when he walked up beside me.

"Yeah, this and another place is always where I go to think," he said to me as he leant on the fence too. This was the first time that me and Edward were spending time alone. It was kind of strange to me, knowing his reputation. But now he seemed like the guy you had to get to know before you like him.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?" he asked me randomly, pulling my out of my thought.

"Sure," I said with a smile. We walked to the ice cream stand down the road. I got chocolate and he got strawberry. I couldn't help but laugh at his choice.

"I would have never thought a guy like you would like strawberry ice cream," I said while chuckling.

"What do you mean by 'a guy like me'?" he asked me. We were sitting on a dune at the water right now, watching the waves go in and out.

"I mean, you come off as the tough, player type of guy," I said.

"Wow, that's kind of sad on my part," he replied. "So since were getting to know each other, you want to play twenty questions?" he asked me.

"Sure. You go first," I told him.

"Umm..okay. Whats your favorite color?" he questioned looking me straight in the eye.

"Green," I blurted before I could think. I blushed at my own answer.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked me.

"Nu-uh Mister. It's my turn. What's your favorite sport besides football?"

"As pitiful as it may sound, dancing is. If you consider it a sport." he said sheepishly.

"Wow," I said quietly. "You know people always judge you as the bad guy, but they don't know the real Edward do they?"

"No they don't. You're the only person who actually stuck around long enough to get to know him. He's pretty cool right?" he said jokingly.

I bit my lip trying to contain a smile. "Yeah, and I think I know him enough that he won't get mad at me for doing this," I said as I stuck my ice cream to his nose. Before he could get me back, I quickly got up and ran down towards the water.

Before I knew it, he was behind me grabbing me by my waist. Our feet were in the water – thank God we took off our shoes – and he picked me up a little and whispered in my ear: "Got ya!" Then he took a little bit of his ice cream and put it on my nose. He laughed at me and I turned around hoping to get him back. He quickly ran into the water, which was freezing cold, and I jumped onto his back taking both of us down into the water.

"See what you did!" I yelled playfully at him and threw water at him. He threw some back at me and we continued on like that for while until we were both shivering from the water. Edward suggested we make our way back to the campus and get dry. I agreed with him but I actually kind of enjoyed seeing him wet; he looked hot. When we finally arrived back at OWA and Edward told me to come to his room to get a change of clothes because it was closer.

"Here you go," he said while he handed me a football jersey and some boxers to change in to."It's all I got that will fit you." I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes. They smelled exactly like him.

"Hey, can I have a bag for my wet clothes?" I asked him after I had come out of the bathroom.

"Sure."

"I had a lot of fun tonight but I should probably go. Alice will be worried," I told him looking at the clock. It was almost eleven and I didn't know if Alice was waiting for me or not but either way I knew she would be worried about me.

"Okay," he said with a sad voice. He walked me to the door of the dorm building in silence.

"Bye Bella," he said quietly and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. For the rest of the walk to the dorm, my cheek had a burning feeling where Edward had kissed it. Was he trying to say he liked me more than a friend?

_I hope so.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mwhahaha! I bet you thought they were going to kiss, right? Well they didn't because I'm evil like that. Haha.  
Review! **


	7. No More Mr Nice Guy

**So I decided to post early because I think all of you wanted another chapter! Well here it is.  
I may or may not post on Friday because I am re-writing a lot of chapter I have written so far, so thats another reason for this!  
-Selbe  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

* * *

_Some girls wont dance to the beat of the track  
__She wont walk away, but she wont look back  
__She looks good, but her boyfriend says she's a mess  
__(Dance In The Dark – Lady GaGa)_

**Chapter 7: **No More Mr. Nice Guy

**BPOV**

Just as I had suspected, Alice was still up and worrying about me when I returned to our dorm Saturday night. She had demanded to know where I had gone, and who with. I told her not to worry and that I was with Edward. Of course, she loved this news. She wanted to know all the details about where we went and what we did. It took me a while to convince that all we did was go to the beach and eat ice cream. I don't think she believed me because I had come back in his clothes. Monday came to fast if you ask me. It went by just as every other day until fourth period.

I walked in like everyone else and took my seat that was conveniently behind Edward's. Everyone was still talking even though the bell had rang. The teacher, Mrs. Smith, is always late. I don't know why that woman can't get to her job on time.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Lauren said while standing on her chair. She looked over at me and shot an evil grin. "Everyone knows that our little Bella here has a crush on Edward, right?" she said.

I could not believe she had just said that! I mean, I kind of do like him, but not so much that it was obvious. To make it even worse, Edward looks over to me and mouths 'really?' with a hopeful look in his eyes. _Oh my God. This is not happening to me. _

"I do not." I try to rebuke back. But that just makes this easier for her.

"Oh, Bella. There's no need to deny it. We all know anyways," she taunts.

Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy. I lunge at her, hoping to get out one of her extensions. When I do get a hold of her, she grabs my hair and starts pulling also. I quickly punched her face and gave her a bloody nose before I felt a pair of arms go around my waist to pull me off of Lauren. I look back at her and notice that one of Edward's friends, Mark, is holding her back from me. I try to get out of the arms around me, but they restrain me.

"Don't Bella. She not worth it," I hear Edward whisper in my ear. So he's the one holding me back from beating up that bitch...

"What in the world is going on in here?" I hear the teacher yell. I could only imagine what this must look like to her. All the kids standing up with excitement in their eyes. Two girls in the middle of it all who are being restrained from killing each other by two guys.

"Isabella, Lauren. To the principles office," the teacher demands. Edward lets go of me and Mark lets go of Lauren also whose nose is bleeding like a water fountain. We both walk to the principle's office in complete silence because we know that we have a lot of talking ahead of us. Once we got to the main office we were let directly into the principles office. The principle was already inside ready to scold us.

"Miss Swan, Miss Mallory. I was just informed you two got in a fight. That is very unlike one of you. But I must still ask. Is it true?" Before I could even take a breath, Lauren was already talking.

"Mrs. Presley, it was all Bella's fault. She said that I was a stupid, dumb blond, and needs to get a life."

"Miss Swan, is that true?"

"No, it's not. I never said that." Out loud at least. I certainly thought it.

"Well, since I can't seem to get a straight answer on what exactly happened you both will get a consequence? Detention. Immediately after school. And Miss Mallory go to the nurse to get that nose cleaned up." G_reat, _I thought, _there goes my perfect record. _

After Lauren was done at the nurse's office, we walked silently back to the classroom. When we walked into the classroom, all eyes went on us. Embarrassed, I walked back to my seat behind Edward. The rest of the class goes by quickly and I rejoice in my head when the bell rings. I quickly pack up my stuff and head out of the door. I didn't get very far when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to be greeted my Edward pulling me into a quick hug.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked me once he pulled back.

"Detention today after school," I answered glumly. He looked at me with sad, eyes that then suddenly got a spark in them. And that really, really scared me.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you won't be alone." he said mischievously.

"Don't do anything bad for me Edward, please. I'll be fine." By the time I had the words out of my mouth he was already half way down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah," he said before he disappeared around the corner.

**EPOV**

It's official. I'm a genius. Since I felt bad that Bella was getting detention I came up with a plan to get me in too. Yes, I am going to pick a fight. As I made my way to fifth period I couldn't help but overhear the captain of the basketball team talking.

"..and that Swan girl is pretty hot too. I know she wants me. I wouldn't mind tapping that," he said. Perfect. Even thought it really did bother me he was talking about Bella like that I put on my angry face and tried to act like he just killed my mother.

"What did you just say?" I yelled coming up to him. He looked pretty scared at the sound of my tone.

"I...uh...I said that it's hot out here in the tap?" He said like it was a question. Inside I was laughing at his attempt to re-word what he just said.

"No you didn't," I said and punched him straight in the face. He staggered back with a shocked look on his face. "Don't talk about her like that, or else," I warned him and turned around preparing to walk away when I heard…

"Mr. Cullen. In my office right now!"

I smiled at how fun this was.

I made my way into the principle's office and sat down in one of the cheap chairs.

She was glaring at me. "Mr. Cullen. I am disappointed in you. You usually don't pull stunts like this." she scolded me. "Why did you punch Mr. Newton, Edward?"

_Newton. That's_ a funny name. I didn't even know the name of the guy I punched. And I also didn't have a reason to punch him.

"I...uh..." was my genius response. I just looked at the principle and shrugged. That was my reason.

"Well, since I can't get a legitimate reason out of you; detention, after school today," she stated simply. If she only knew how happy that made me.

****OWA****

After the final bell rang, I made my way to the room where detention was held. In dancing, I hadn't told Bella what I had done even though I knew she was going to find out. I entered the room to find Bella and Lauren on complete opposites of the room. It was a pretty funny sight.

"Eddie!" Lauren squealed. "You came to keep me company! I always knew you would come for me!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, Lauren. I could care less about you. I'm here for Bella," I said plopping down in a seat next to Bella.

"What did you do Edward? I told you not to do anything!" she exclaimed, looking really mad at me.

"I punched the captain of the basketball team. If you were there you would have appreciated it," I told her before she could get mad at me.

"Whatever. But why do you care?" she mumbled as the teacher came in. I took out a piece of paper and scribbled:

**I did it because no girl should be talked about like they were talking about you.**

_Okay, Edward. Whatever you say. _

****OWA****

**BPOV**

The day after I got detention for the first time in my life turned out to better than I had anticipated. I thought people were going to be making up outrageous rumors about how Lauren and I had "fought." But it went pretty normally. I got up, went to my classes, and had a normal day. In literature, the teacher announced that she had a surprise for us. And that surprise turned out to be a project about none other than Romeo & Juliet.

"So you all with be working in partners that I have picked," she said after every girl in the class had squealed and said that they want Edward to be their partner. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. The teacher immediately started calling out partners and the girls who weren't called with Edward were very disappointed.

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," the teacher announced. I couldn't help but see the glares I got from the female population in the room. I didn't really like receiving death glares. That's why, when the bell rang, I ran out of there as fast as possible. When sixth period rolled around, I couldn't help but feel excited to dance with Edward again. I knew I sounded like an obsessed teenager, but I couldn't help myself.

"Okay class, today we _really_ need to start working on our final showcase and competition dances because even though it is May at the end of the school year, you are doing more than once dance so we need to start _now. _Also, just so all of you know, I will be working with each and every one of you in private sessions, so we can perfect it by the time May rolls around!" Mr. Molona said to all of us after we all got changed and into the studio. "And so you don't all panic thinking you have to choreograph this thing by yourselves, I have brought in enough choreographers for each pair to assist you in making your dance," he said as three people walked into the room, two girls and one guy. _But there's four pairs._ I thought. How was this going to work out?

"Now, I know you all are wondering why there are only three choreographers and four pairs. But has it ever occurred to you that I'm a choreographer too?" Mr. Molona asked. "Probably not. But I will be working with Edward and Bella this year, and before anybody says anything, I know I usually don't do this but these two have abilities that the rest of you don't. It's only the truth, get used to it," Mr. Molona announced. _He wants to work with us because he thinks we have abilities that they don't? _That's strange. In my old dance class I was always told that every dancer is the same and the only difference is how hard they work. We all split up into our groups with our choreographers and got started even me and Edward knew Mr. Molona had something special in store for us.

"What do you think he is going to do with us?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know. He made me kind of scared though when he said that we have abilities they don't," Edward said.

"I know you two are probably wondering what I'm planning, but you don't have to be scared. It's going to be awesome," Mr. Molona said when he got to us. Edward and I just looked at each other with scared expressions.

"So, I had this idea that you two could do a partner dance like without the rest of the couples, like we usually do, what do you think?" he said to us.

"Hell no," was my response. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that. I have horrible stage fright and I will be freaking out for the whole time," I ranted.

"Bella, come on. You're an excellent dancer. I bet once you get on that stage you won't even notice the audience," Mr. Molona tried to convince me.

"Bella, please? I know you can do it," Edward said as he came so close to me that I could feel the heat coming off his body. I was looking straight into his eyes, which were smoldering into mine. Since I couldn't really talk, I just nodded yes. Edward gave me a crooked smile in return that took my breath away even more.

"Okay, now that we got that settled, why don't we all start working on this dance tomorrow?" Mr. Molona said just before the bell rang.

"So do you want to come over to my dorm to get started on this project?" Edward asked as we quickly picked up our thing and headed for the door.

"Sure, when are you free?"

"I'll be ready at four because I have practice and I should probably shower before you come," he said.

"Yeah, you really should," I said back jokingly. He softly nudged me in my side and said he would see me in a little bit.

Once I had gotten back to the dorm, I told Alice my plans and she told me to have fun. Whatever that meant. Once four o' clock had rolled around I headed over to Edwards dorm after grabbing my books and bag. I knocked on the door of his dorm to be greeted by the shirtless God. Yes, you guessed it; Edward was standing in front of me in all of his shirtless glory. This. Is. Not. Fair.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me when he answered the door.

"Hi," I said as I entered his room. This was only the second time I had been in here. The room had the same basic set up as Alice and my room did. But it was different this time. I guess maybe last time it was because there had been four other people with us.

I sat down on the couch while Edward went in his room to get something. I pulled out my copy of Romeo & Juliet. It was of the nice editions of it. It was black and red with a bog rose on the front. I opened it and started re-reading the first act of it. Edward soon came out with his book and – sadly – a shirt on.

"So what exactly do we have to do in this project?" he asked me as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Basically, we have to investigate the reasons of Romeo and Juliet's sudden romance with each other," I told him.

"No offense, but this is seriously boring. The story is good and all, but making us do a project on it just makes it plain boring."

"I agree with you. Even if it is my favorite story, it's still stupid to do a project on it. "

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked me.

I agreed and we headed toward the little kitchenette that was in his room. We had decided to make spaghetti and some water was boiling on the stove right now.

"So how was practice today?" I asked him while I hoisted myself up so I could sit on the counter.

"Good. Emmett and Jasper were acting goofy as always," he said as he came close to me.

"Huh," I said. "And you weren't? Well I guess you _act_ goofy because you are all the time," I said to him sarcastically. He gave me a fake hurt expression, then took the sprayer from the sink and quickly sprayed me with it, raising his eyebrows at me with a grin.

"You did not just do that," I accused him.

"I don't know Bella? Did I?" he said in a mocking voice. I quickly took the sprayer myself and sprayed him down with it.

"Oh, it's on," he declared and quickly turned on the sink and threw water at me.

We didn't get much done that night after our water fight. We stayed up late and watched scary movies after we had changed our clothes – I had to wear Edward's clothes – and talked for a while. I guess we soon fell asleep on his couch because I woke up to find my head on Edward's chest and told he told me that it was almost midnight. Before I left we made plans to meet Wednesday night at my dorm. And to tell you the truth I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Let the death threats begin! Ha, you guys gave me such good reviews on the last chapter that I decided to give you an early chapter! XD But sadly, the kiss isn't here or anywhere in the (very) near future. DON'T KILL ME! But what I am doing is re-writing some of the chapters that I had already written. So basically, I'm changing the plot, from something major, to something juicier! **

**But I think you all will like it! Trust me, its for you guys!**

**The song really had nothing to do with this story…I just like it! XD**

**Review! **


	8. Making Sparks

**Hello once again, people! Sorry I took a long time updating! But things are starting to happen between Edward and Bella...  
Haha. Well, this just a cute fluffy chapter, not much happening here. Sorry!  
But I saw Alice In Wonderland yesterday and it was awesome! XD  
You all should see it. Johnny Depp is AH-MASING as always.  
But I have a favor to ask all of you guys.  
You all should go on over to "The Faithful Shipper Awards" and nominate this story.  
You can google the name and the website should come up.  
Well I'll stop talking now so you can read.  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You'll go say you love me and you're out the door _  
_Cause I know things are different then they were before _  
_You kill me with your kiss_  
_It's so hard to resist you _  
_When you look me in the eyes tonight  
__(Heart, Heart, Heartbreak - Boys Like Girls)_

**Chapter 8: **Making Sparks

**BPOV**

The next day after I had gotten back to my dorm I was surprised to find a note from Alice telling me she had gone out with Jasper.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I'm not here whenever you get home. But Jazz showed up and said he had a surprise for me and, of course, I went with him. I can't tell when we will get back but don't worry about me. I hope you and Eddie-kins had fun tonight. * Wink wink * Talk to you later!_

_Xoxo,_

_Alice_

Eddie-kins? Now I definitely had to make fun of him for that. I got up and got dressed ready to face a new day of school. In my first period we were discussing definitions of trigonometric figures, which was something I didn't understand at all. I really didn't like this subject because it made drawing a simple shape into the most confusing thing in the world.

"So Bella, can you tell me the value of angle A on this circle?" the teacher asked me. Every pair of eyes turned to look toward me, which put even more pressure on me for getting the question right.

"Umm, it's 3?" I guessed. Some students in the room snicker at my very wrong answer.

"No, Bella. It isn't 3," the teacher said and she moved onto the next student to torture.

The bell rang and all of us gave a sigh of relief and headed towards our next class. I entered to see that Edward was not there yet and I quickly went to my seat. Right now in history, we were talking about the causes of the War of 1812 which was really boring. Edward didn't show up for the whole class period and that got me really worried. _What did he do now?_

In science I found out why he wasn't in second period. When the late bell had rung for the class Edward walked into the class like he owned the place. He handed a piece of paper to the teacher and she signed it. Edward then walked the empty seat next to mine.

"What is going on Edward?" I hissed to him as he sat down.

"I'm in this class now," he said with an innocent expression. I would have said something back but the teacher started the lecture for the day.

"Why did you switch into this class? Is there, like, zombies in your other class?" I asked him.

He chuckled and replied, "No, I just wanted to switch to this class and I also wanted to see your mad science skills," he said to me.

"Whatever you say Eddie-kins," I taunted. Edward looked over at me and glared while I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, if you're going to sit next to each other than you can't talk while I am lecturing. I'm talking about the fascinating science of chemical changes!" she exclaimed. The whole class looked at her like she was crazy, which she probably was. I couldn't help but wonder why Edward had _really switched_ into this class. Maybe to spend more time with me? I didn't have much time to ponder on it because our teacher told us to get with a lab.

The teacher told us we had to make our own fire out of sticks, paper, a magnifying glass, and a mirror. Since we were working with fire the teacher wanted us to go outside and work on the concrete so we didn't start a fire inside. We all got with our partners before we went and got all of our supplies. Both Edward and I went up to the boxes and reached for the same one causing our hands to touch. We both pulled back quickly and muttered sorry. I went ahead and let him get the supplies as I waited for him.

"After you," he said once he got to the door.

"Okay, everyone," the teacher said. "We need to be very careful with this lab, got it?" she asked everyone.

We all nodded yes.

"So what do we do first?" I asked Edward scooting closer to him so I could read the directions too. I came up by his shoulder so I could look over it. I could slightly smell the cologne he wore coming off of him.

"First, we need to get all the stuff for the fire together. Like the paper, sticks, and other flammable things," he said.

"I should have brought hair spray," I thought out loud causing Edward to laugh. I watched as he set up all of the supplies in the middle if our spot. I felt kind of like a stalker sitting there and watching him and not doing anything myself.

"Hand me the magnifying glass," he said to me.

I quickly handed it to him and then watched as he positioned it upright in only a few minutes. I went ahead and grabbed the mirror and got down to the ground so I could be at the right angle to position it. It was kind of difficult to line it up directly to where the magnifying glass was so it could reflect. The teacher had said that the mirror had to be at the perfect angle to hit the magnifying glass. When it did hit it, the reflection from the mirror and the sun going through the glass would get so hot that it would help us make the fire causing a chemical reaction. I don't know why she wants us to do all this work just for a fire, but it's learning to her!

I was so engrossed with what I was doing I didn't even notice that Edward had come down beside me to help me.

"Here, hold it like this," he said putting his arms around me so he could hold the mirror to so he could help position it. I don't know how this looked to other people around us, but to me, it felt good. Not in the perverted way, I just felt comfortable when I was near him. He tilted the mirror perfectly so it was reflection the sun right on the magnifying glass.

"There," he whispered. He stayed where he was for a few minutes making sure everything was in place before we had to start rubbing the sticks together.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you get off of me? No offence but you're kind of heavy," I said while biting my lips trying not to smile.

He muttered a quick sorry before getting off.

"Now class, most of you have your supplies set up and ready for fire. So you can begin with the sticks," the teacher said.

I grabbed the sticks, and started to rub them together. You supposedly had to do it pretty hard to get a spark, which means you need strength which isn't something I have. I sat there for a good ten minutes trying to get _something _out of them, but I was stopped when I heard someone laughing behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked Edward who was almost crying from laughter.

"You should have seen how you looked when you were trying to get it to spark! It was hilarious," he said between laughs. I got up and walked over to him and held out the stick for him.

"Here you try then," I said.

He took the sticks and walked over to our station and started to rub them together. I watched as he carefully put them on the ground and started to rub them together. Within in minutes, there were sparks.

I ran up it the fire and started blowing on it so we wouldn't lose the sparks. With both of us blowing on it, we soon had a fire going.

"Good job, Edward and Bella. You two get extra credit for being the first to get your fire going," the teacher said to us.

"That's not fair. You're stronger than I am," I whined to him after the teacher walked away and we had put our fire out.

"I have to be to lift you up," he said. My mouth dropped open in shock and I hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For implying that I'm fat," I answered him.

"Bella, you know I didn't mean that," he said but I had already turned around and was walking away.

"That's what they all say!" I said trying to make him mad. I got into the empty classroom before Edward caught up behind me.

"Bella! Let me in!" he yelled from behind the door. I looked through the little window and smiled at him and then ran to the other side of the classroom.

As soon as I let go of the handle on the door, Edward burst through the door and started chasing me in the classroom. We ran around the whole classroom, going through the desk and knocking books over trying to make each other fall. We were soon laughing uncontrollably and slid down on the wall to the floor, trying to catch our breath.

"What was the point in that?" Edward asked as he rested his on the wall trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know. But that was my exercise for the year," I said, "Don't say anything about my exercising habits," I warned him while I closed my eyes and tried to breath.

"Bella, there is no possible way you could be a dancer and be fat. And dancing is exercising so you do it everyday anyway," he said getting up onto his feet. He offered me his hand to help me up. I kindly took it and hoisted myself up. The bell rang and we got our things before the class could come and notice we were in here. We quickly exited the classroom and headed down the hall together.

****OWA****

That night before Edward came over to work on our project, I went on a quick jog around the campus because I realized how little of the place I'd seen. I only saw the parts that my classes are in and where my dorm is and that isn't much. Plus, this campus is huge. I went outside with my iPod and put on 'Ready, Set, Go!' by Tokyo Hotel. I usually don't like them, but this song always gets me going. I was looking all over the place as I jogged seeing things I've never noticed before. Like the fountain at the very front of the school, or the humongous sign in front of the football stadium that said "We Are Number One Bucs!" . I noticed people sitting under trees doing homework, couple's happily talking, and some people throwing a Frisbee. Then, I was quickly interrupted by someone stepping in front of me.

"Hey Mike," I said as I tried to catch my breath. Thank God, he was in my dance class or I wouldn't have known his name.

"Hey Bella. What's going on?" he asked me. Mike was a good friend even if I didn't really like him. I noticed when he got closer to me that he had a bandage on his nose from what looked like a punch. I wondered if he was the guy Edward had punched the week before for talking about me.

"Nothing, just taking a quick jog," I replied.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Saturday?" he asked me in a nervous voice while fidgeting with his fingers. "Did you know I was captain of the basketball team?" he added before I could answer. _Why is he telling me this?_

I politely declined him and said I was busy with something this weekend. He looked sad for a moment but then proposed we could go out sometime later and turned around and walked away. I jogged for a little longer and went back to my dorm to get a quick shower before Edward came over. I got a very quick shower and changed into a pair of leggings with shorts overtop and a tank top.

Right then someone knocked on the door. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good before I answered the door. When I opened the door Edward gave me a big smile, showing off his very white teeth. He came in and looked around the room for a second and said, "Nice place. It's not much different from mine though." Then I realized that this was the first time he had been in my dorm.

"Thanks," I answered and went to sit down on the couch.

"So where should we start?" he asked me as we pulled out our books. "I don't know how much we can write about two people falling in love in two seconds," Edward joked.

"I agree and how are we supposed to incorporate lines from the book in this?" I wondered looking at the page I had opened my book to.

"I don't know. Does she expect us to randomly burst out and say: 'Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss…thus, with a kiss, I die,'" he said dramatically and fell on the floor and pretended to be dead.

"I guess so," I said with a laugh. "But we still need to figure out why they fell for each other so quickly."

"In the book doesn't it say Romeo was infatuated with Juliet's beauty?" Edward asked me.

"To be honest, I haven't read this book in a long time even if it is my favorite," I admitted while leaning onto the couch.

"Same here. So maybe we should read the book and then work on the project. Sound like a deal?"

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

**See? Cute, simple, not dramatic. **  
**Sorry it's not much, but this was an important chapter!**  
**Review for chapters!**


	9. Something Tells Me

**Hey everybody!! Sorry for the delay, again. But FCAT (Florida Comprehensive Assessment Test) was this week and I was always too tired when I got home to write.  
****I know, lame excuse. But I'm back now!  
****Anyway, I just saw Remember Me and it was amazing!  
****I cried. A lot. If you're going; bring tissues.  
****I won't be surprised if it gets an Oscar next year.  
****ZOMG!  
****Eclipse trailer came out and I about died of excitement. Eclipse is my favorite book and the movie looks really good so far. Except Victoria. Rachelle was a lot better in my opinion. ****But it's funny because a lot of you **_**really **_**want Edward and Bella to get together. They will, trust me.  
****If you want to listen to any of the music at the beginning of these chapters go to my profile and there is a link there.  
****Enjoy!  
****-Selbe  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

* * *

_So follow me down  
__Out of this town  
__Girl you're moving way too slow  
__So follow me down, I'll show you around  
__There's a place we gotta go  
__(Follow Me Down – 3OH!3)_

**Chapter 9: **Something Tells Me

**BPOV**

Last night, Edward and I stayed up until one in the morning reading Romeo and Juliet from start to finish. We read it out loud so we could get more into the characters, and it really worked. I was amazed by the way Edward portrayed Romeo. He read the lines at a perfect speed, and with the perfect attitude. I couldn't really say I was as good as him though. Sometimes, I stumbled through the lines, making a fool of myself, or I would suddenly choke up when I looked at Edward while reading my line. God, he was distracting. Every time we came to a kissing scene in the book there would suddenly be an awkward atmosphere around us. It was getting pretty obvious that we had some sort of weird connection that neither of us could explain. The first time we felt it at our mini-detention we just brushed it off like it was nothing. But it was slowly intensifying. Every time we were in class just sitting next to each other, it was like there was a current going between us. Like I said, it was weird.

"We have to get this finished tomorrow – actually later today – if we want to turn it in on time. When can you come over?" I asked Edward setting my book down on my table.

"How about right after seventh? I can just come over here right after and we can get started."

"That sounds good to me," I said as I let out a loud yawn. I was beyond tired and I had to be up for school in five hours.

"Well, I better get going. We've got a long day today," Edward said as he walked out the door.

****OWA****

Later in the day, we weren't too sure what Mr. Molona had planned, but it was sure to be something big, because that was what he had told us yesterday. He had also mentioned how we were going to be completely focused on the final showcase coming up at the end of the year. He said it was a big deal because a scout from the biggest dance companies always comes to watch.

"Follow Me Down," Mr. Molona announced as soon as he entered the classroom. "That is our theme song this year. Yes, it is by 3OH!3 but you will soon see how different this song is from all the others. Now, I have a plan for this dance. It will be one of our group showcase dances and that means it will be big. You all will be with your partners for this dance, but also you will be showing your own abilities at the same time. I know everyone has partners and you and your partner will have your own 'solo' in this dance. This song also isn't very long, so you all will have to be sharp and on point. Got it?"

"Got it," we all replied.

"Excellent." Mr. Molona walked over to the stereo system and grabbed the remote for it. "Let's get started."

"What should the theme for the whole showcase be though?" someone asked.

"That's a good question," Mr. Molona said while ruffling through some papers. "I haven't really thought about it. What do you guys think?"

"How about 'Into the Eighties'?" someone else suggested.

"Now who will go to watch that?" Angela said from the corner. "I mean, really, who wants to pay twelve bucks to listen to old music? Even if there is good dancing."

"I agree with Angela," I piped in. "Come on, we need something good. Something that will sound appealing. Not something that sound like were doing a musical version of Back to the Future." I heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"Bella's right," I heard him say. "We need something that reflects everything we do here. Like, how hard it is to master one little move."

"How about 'All the Right Moves'? It's perfect. It will show how hard we work just through the title," I said.

"Bella, you are a genius," Mr. Molona said. "What do you guys think?" he said turning towards the class. Everyone agreed that it was a good theme for the whole showcase. Mr. Molona quickly split us up into our partners again and spread us across the floor.

He was trying to explain to us how the first dance would go. He was right; it was going to have to be sharp for us to get it right. This sounded like one of the most complicated dances I'd ever done.

"Edward and Bella, you will be center stage at the beginning of the song, and when the slow part comes on and says 'girl you're moving way too slow' Edward you will dip Bella into a circle. Understand?" Mr. Molona was trying to explain to us what we were supposed to be doing in this dance. We both nodded our heads 'yes' because we were only about thirty seconds into the song and Mr. Molona was already going crazy.

The whole concept for this dance was to be big, bright, and fun. We were going be with our partners, Mr. Molona said, but we would be showing ourselves off at the same time. I wasn't sure how this was going to work though. He had all of us around on the floor, and me and Edward smack in the middle of it all. Mr. Molona had said we were going to be the 'stars' of this dance.

"But don't we have a partner dance also?" Edward asked after Mr. Molona had told us that.

"Yes, you two do. I'm still working out the kinks in that one. But I think everyone will like it," he said while smiling at us.

"Why did I agree to this?" I thought out loud once Mr. Molona had walked away to go talk to the other students.

"Because you gave in. And you're also a really good dancer," Edward said next to me.

"Thanks, but you wont be thinking that when you have to drag me on stage. I get terrible stage fright," I admitted.

"Oh, I bet it's not that bad," he said.

"No, you really don't know. When I auditioned for this, I was freaking out back stage and after I about fainted."

"I'll let you in on a secret," he whispered. "I get stage fright too, but once I would get up there, it would go away. And just remember, I'll be up there with you. I won't leave you, trust me." He wanted me to trust him. I looked at him with questioning eyes. _Could I trust him? _If I hadn't gone into dancing I probably wouldn't have. But now I had gotten to know him, and he was nothing like I thought he would be. He was nice, caring. He wasn't as much of a jerk once you got to know him. He looked back at me and I was sold. I could trust him. It was nothing that I could deny. He was one of those people you just connect with. We had some sort of strange connection that I couldn't stop.

"Okay," I said. "Let's do this."

****OWA****

"No. I am not putting that in our paper, Edward. That's ridiculous," I said to Edward. We were currently in my room sitting on my bed. Edward was trying to convince me to put something witty and stupid into our paper, like a text message conversation between Romeo and Juliet. If you ask me, that's stupid.

"Come on, Bella. It will be funny. Something to spice up our teachers life. It will probably be the most she's ever laughed."

I took a deep breath like I was about to go into some big discussion about and ended up saying "no".

"Come on, please?" Edward begged. It was pretty hilarious seeing someone who gets everything they want begging.

"No and that's final," I said returning to my writing. This had to be the most boring project ever. Don't get me wrong, I loved the story, but this was just plain boring.

"Ugh, how much more do we have to write?" Edward complained while lying down on my bed. "This is so boring."

"Don't worry, we're almost done," I said biting my lip while typing like a maniac on my laptop. I only had one more sentence to write and then we were done for good.

"Done!" I exclaimed as I hit the print button on my computer. I got up from my bed and danced over to my printer. I watched happily as it came out.

"Ta Da!" I said as I placed it on Edwards's chest. He smiled up at me and placed it on my nightstand next to me bed. I plopped down beside of him and sighed.

"We're finally done," he said closing his eyes.

"I know," I said rolling over towards him. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing that involves Romeo and Juliet."

I laughed at him.

"Let's just relax."

"I'm down with that," I said. "How about we watch a movie?" I said getting up to go look at the selection we had. There wasn't much there.

"Okay, you either get a horror movie with tons of gore or a romance with tons of kissing. Choose wisely," I joked to Edward.

"Is that really all there is? Why does Alice have two totally different types of movies? I don't get it," he said coming over to look at them with me.

"Me either. Maybe it's so she can watch a romance with Jasper to get him in the mood for making out, _or_ watch a horror movie and hide in his shoulder to get him in the mood for making out?" I suggested.

Edward snorted.

I scanned the horror movies she had. My eye spotted War of the Worlds. I quickly picked it up and put it into my DVD player on top of my TV.

"I never knew you liked scary movies," Edward commented. I was now lying down beside him on my bed trying to get comfortable.

"I don't, but this one isn't really that scary. Plus, if I do get scared, I've got you."

"Aw, thanks," he said. I scooted a little closer to him, hoping he wouldn't notice. I told him the truth that I really didn't like scary movies and that was true. But I didn't say that I didn't like this one because it gave me nightmares.

Throughout the entire movie, I was hiding my face in Edward's shoulder whenever one of the aliens would appear out of nowhere. Of course, Edward thought this was hilarious. He said he was never going to let me live this down. He should have known that I picked this movie for his enjoyment but he seemed to be enjoying my clinging to him more than the movie itself. We ended up falling asleep on my bed way before the movie was over. I stayed up all night with Edward and then I fell asleep with him. Something was telling me that we were going to be getting a lot closer soon.

* * *

**Review! **


	10. You Look Hot In A Tutu

**YAY! Chapter ten. You guys have no idea how happy I am about this right now because this story is starting to go somewhere!  
But New Moon came out on DVD yesterday - in America at least. And I really suggest that everybody get the three disk because it's way better than the Wal-Mart version.  
Just saying.  
But I hope you all enjoy this story and review!  
-Selbe  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

* * *

_So rest assured I have the key to every opening_  
_To every wishing well that's deep enough to dream (dream)_  
_I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is_  
_When earth collides with all the space between (yeah)  
(The Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down - Blue October)_**  
****(This song is for Edward, basically. Even though the chapter is told in BPOV. Just pay attention to Edward through out the chapter!)**

**Chapter 10: **You Look Hot In a Tutu

**FYI: There is a time jump in this chapter. Edward and Bella have turned in their Romeo and Juliet project. They have also learned more of their dance for the showcase. It's now March (the same date as now) about two months away from the showcase. **

**BPOV**

"Good morning Ocean Walk Academy students. Today is sure to be a sunny day here in Miami, Florida," the announcer said over the intercom while Edward, Alice and I were walking towards the cafeteria. "I'm here to bring a very exciting announcement from our principle, Mr. Presley that our annual spring formal will be here in only a week. So girls you better get shopping and guys, have fun finding a date." Some guys in the classroom laughed at the announcer's wit while others started to look nervous. I wasn't really excited for the dance because I really didn't enjoy standing around in heels and an uncomfortable dress for hours on end. But Alice, on the other hand, was beyond excited.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, this is going to be so fun! Please say you're coming." Alice pleaded.

"Mmm... I'm not sure Alice. I'm not really into dancing in high heels. I only dance in comfortable shoes," I said. We were all in line right now getting our lunch. I really didn't enjoy school lunches because they were usually not cooked all the way and greasy. I quickly grabbed a salad and put it on my tray.

"Come on, Bella. It will be fun. You can hang out with all of us and jump around like crazy!" Alice said trying to convince me as we made our way to a table.

"And why would I want to do that on a Saturday night when I could be sleeping?" I asked her while pulling up my hair into a ponytail. Alice had already taken a bite of her food and was busy chewing to she couldn't talk.

"You would rather sleep than hang out with me?" she asked. "You're becoming more like Edward everyday." She said. Edward tried to cover a laugh with a cough but it didn't work so I kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. I gave him a smile before Alice could see.

"Please, Bella. The more you keep refusing the more I'll annoy you about it."

"She's telling the truth," Edward chipped in. "One time, in freshman year she bugged me so much about going to a dance that I actually gave in. And you know I usually know I never give in," he said with a sly smile.

"Wow, but Alice if I do go, you have to promise not to force me into some hideous dress, and do my hair and make up. I can do all of that myself," I said.

"Yay! As long as you're going I won't force you into anything!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes at her and took another bite of my salad.

"So how are the dances coming for the showcase?" Alice asked.

"They're coming," Edward and I said at the same time.

"But they're really complicated," I continued. "It's like Mr. Molona thinks we can do everything the first time we try it. Which isn't the truth at all."

"Well, only the girls have to do the complicated stuff. We guys are basically just there to catch you if you fall," Edward said.

"That is true. But I think it will all turn out really great in the end," I said.

"Hello ladies and one gentleman." We all looked over to see Emmett sitting down with us with Rosalie and Jasper in tow.

"So, how do you like the dance, Bella?" Rosalie asked me. I had almost forgotten she was in the dance program herself.

"It's good. With the exception of this thing as my partner," I said nodding my head towards Edward. He knew I was teasing him and narrowed his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out in response.

"Ha, well that sounds nice. But you got to deal with annoying partners," Rose replied.

"Isn't your class supposed to be coming to our period so we can work on some kind of dance?" I asked her.

"We were supposed to, but Mr. Molona had to be somewhere today, so he's sending all his classes to the gym," she said while picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

"Great," I said sarcastically. There was a reason why I chose two periods of dancing, I _hate_ gym and always will. Back in Arizona, I used to dread just walking into the locker room. Like I said before, I'm only coordinated when it comes to dancing.

There wasn't much I could do about it now because the bell had rung, signaling for us to go to sixth period. Edward and I didn't waste anytime walking to the studio just to see the note telling us to go to the gym. We were some of the first ones to arrive at the horrid place. It smelt like sweat and must. Nasty. We sat down against the bleachers and waited for the rest of our class to arrive. After the attendance had been called Edward had said he wanted to show me something. He grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You've been there before; I just wanted you to see it how I do," he said giving me a sneaky grin. We went outside into the field and then entered another building. Once we had gone through another pair of doors I looked around and saw that it was the schools football stadium.

"Wow," I said looking up at all the empty seats around us. "This place looks so huge from down here." And it was true. There had to be at least a thousand seats in here. It definitely looked different from down on the field.

"Yeah, I guess so. But the only time I'm in the stands is when I sit on the bench, which is very rarely."

I chuckled at him. I looked around again, trying to take in this place when it's empty.

"So, is there any other reason you brought me here?" I asked turning to him.

"Actually, yes. You want to play some one on one?"

"How can you play one-on-one in football? I thought that was only in basketball. Plus, I don't know how to throw a ball."

"And volley ball, but I can't play that. Who doesn't know how to throw a football? I could throw one when I was five," he said while trying not to laugh.

"I can't. I'm sorry I don't have the hand-eye coordination like you, Mr. Pig Skin," I said, making fun of him again.

"Oh, that hurt Bella," he said while putting his hand to his chest like he was trying to stop the pain. "And I could always teach you." Then, like it came out of thin air, he had a football in his hands.

"I don't know. We might be here a while, if you try," I said, trying to talk him out of it.

"Come on, it will be fun," he said walking up to me.

"Turn around, face one of the goals and take the ball into your hands," he said handing me the ball. I followed his instructions and turned around. I felt him come up behind me so he could help me get this right. My breathing hitched a notch at his closeness to me.

"Now, line up your fingers on your right hand with the white lines on the ball." When I tried, I guess it didn't come out right because I heard Edward chuckle behind me and suddenly his hands were on top of mine positioning them where they should be on the ball. It was kind of hard to concentrate on what I was doing when I could feel his breath going down my neck.

"There, you're almost ready to throw it. But, you need to relax your shoulders." Then, I felt his hands on my shoulders and he started to massage them lightly. By now, my heart was about to go out of my chest, and I had to close my eyes to focus on my breathing. He _really _wasn't helping by being this close to me and whispering in my ear.

"Now, just pull back your arms and throw." I heard Edward say. Once I knew he stepped back, I did what he said and watched the ball fly. I didn't go as far as it would of for Edward but that was farther than I could ever have thrown before this.

"W…wow," I stuttered. I was still thinking about how close Edward was to me before.

"Hmm, that was, really good for your first try, Bella. I'm impressed."

"Really? It seems I'm the only girl in this school that can impress you," I said teasing him.

"You would really impress me if you can score a touchdown while trying getting past me," he challenged while picking up the ball. I looked at him for a second, then walked over and snatched to ball from his hands.

"You're on."

We both went to opposite sides of the field – Edward at one fifty yard mark while I was at the other – and I immediately started trying to think of a way I could get this ball into the touchdown zone without Edward catching me. I could already tell it wouldn't be easy.

"Any day now, Bella. Or are you going to chicken out?" Edward yelled from across the field.

"I'm not chickening out!" I yelled back.

I started running towards the touchdown zone at full force while cradling the ball in my hands. As soon as I got close enough to him he started chasing me down the field. Laughter soon got the best of me and I had to slow down to catch my breath. I felt Edward's arms go around my waist and pull us down to the ground. He was trying to wrestle the ball away from me and we ended up rolling around on the ground and getting covered in mud. We eventually stopped rolling around and I looked up to see Edward hovering over me.

"You are pretty good for a ballerina," he teased me.

"You are aware of the fact that you're a dancer too, right?" I said even though I couldn't breathe because of his weight on top of me.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not a ballerina," he replied. I laughed at the image of Edward in a tutu.

"What's so funny?" he asked me since I couldn't control myself from laughing,

"Nothing, nothing. It's just you'd look hot in a tutu," I said while laughing in his face.

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" We heard someone yell from across the field. We both looked up to see Rosalie and Alice standing at the corner of the football field and they both were giving us a look that said 'We know what you two really want to be doing right now.' It was pretty embarrassing, but before it could get anymore awkward Edward was telling them what had happened.

"I was just teaching Bella how to throw a football, and then we got competitive like we always do and ended up fighting," Edward explained quickly.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Rosalie said bleakly.

Edward and I got up from the ground and dusted all the dirt off of ourselves. We all went our separate ways to our rooms, but when Alice and I got to our room I saw a note on the door, addressed to me.

_Hey Bella,_

_Hope you had fun with Edward today. Too bad it won't last long. _

_~anonymous _

I ripped the note off the wall and crumpled it up in my hand. I know exactly who this came from and they were going to be sorry they messed with me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Review! **


	11. Food Fights Don't Fix Anything

**I want to start this AN by giving a great thanks to stephmcgirr for being my hundredth reviewer on this story! You're awesome.**

**If we get to 150 that can be your name!  
Thanks for the reviews; you guys always make me smile. XD  
Also, there is an unknown reviewer for the last chapter that said I'm your role model. THANK YOU! You have no idea how happy that made me, and I would of replied but since you don't have an account I couldn't. : ( Sorry!  
Anyway, are you guys getting really anxious about this story?  
I'm the author and I am!  
Thanks Stephaniiie for being an awesome Beta! You rock.  
ALSO! (Last thing I promise) – This story has gotten 4,263 hits!  
Do you know how amazing that is? (Pretty amazing) Thanks to all my reviewers/ alert-ers!  
Well, I don't know if I have anymore people to thank. LOL  
Live, Love, Laugh (my new saying)  
****-Selbe  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

* * *

_Picture in a crowed place  
Such a beautiful world  
Perfect body with a perfect face_

She wanted more yes, she had a dream  
She had to be the star on the magazine  
She took a turn for the worst  
To satisfy her needs. Oh yeah  
_(Quicksand – Jupiter Rising)_

**Chapter 11:** Food Fights Don't Fix Anything

**BPOV**

The next day was going perfectly fine, that was, until lunch came around. I was kind of expecting this because of the note I had received yesterday, and it was pretty obvious that Tanya was the one who had sent it to me. Both her and Lauren were after Edward and thought that we were together. And, newsflash, we aren't. I had been getting death glares from both of them all day and something told me that they were going to cause a ruckus sometime today.

"…and Bella thinks she can get be with Edward just because she's his dance partner, but she's totally wrong," I heard Tanya say to Lauren. They were sitting directly behind us and I could here their whole entire conversation which, was mostly about me.

"We all know he is going to ask me to the dance, so why does she even bother?" I heard her laugh.

"Tanya," I said turning around, "Edward had a lot more class than you. So why would he ask you out?" I asked even though Edward was right beside me. I really had no say in this, but I had to have some input. She didn't reply, which gave me a silent victory. Suddenly felt something wet and sticky going down my back. I turned around to find Tanya behind me with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oops," she said in her nasally voice, "I'm so sorry, Bella. Accidents happen." I didn't believe her at all.

"Oh, its okay, Tanya," I said with a fake sweet tone while walking over to where she was sitting. "Accidents do happen." Then, I took the soda I was drinking and poured it over her head. There was a gasp from the whole entire cafeteria in response of what I just did.

"You. Little. Bitch," Tanya said with a shocked expression on her face. "You're going to pay." She then picked up her spaghetti with her hand and smacked it right onto my white shirt I was wearing. I didn't let it get to me though. I had to fight back on this. By now, everyone had stopped eating and was looking in our direction. I tried to ignore them while I picked up a piece of chocolate cake and smeared it down the front of her dress.

"That's a good color for you, Tanya," I said with a smirk.

"Bella, I know you're jealous because Edward would much rather be with me than you, but you need to let it go because this," she said as she picked up her water and poured it on me. "Isn't getting us anywhere."

"Oh really? I quite like this," I said as I threw some pasta at her. Someone, I don't know who, stood up and yelled 'food fight' and the lunchroom was suddenly in chaos with food flying everywhere. Most of the girls sitting with Tanya all took cover underneath the table but that wasn't good enough. All around there was pizzas flying through the air, drinks being split on people, and even a few teachers were joining in. We were all interrupted by the principle's yells echoing through the room.

"What is going on in here?" she demanded. The cafeteria had fallen silent and everyone was trying to look as innocent as possible. I finally stopped throwing food and looked around me. There was food everywhere. Along the wall and tables, all over people. It was a disaster.

"Who started this?" Mrs. Presley demanded. Everyone pointed their fingers like the snitches they were. The principles eyes darted in our direction and narrowed.

"You two, in my office now!" she yelled. Tanya and I silently got up and made our way out of the room. I could feel Edward and Alice's eyes on my back as I walked passed them. What was it with this school and me getting in trouble?

****OWA****

"Miss Swan," the principle said. "I thought you were better than this, but you are slowly proving me wrong. And you, Miss Denali, you've been in this spot before too. So I'm going to ask, what caused this?"

"Bella is jealous of me because she knows Edward likes me and not her and is going to ask me to the dance and we'll live happily ever after unlike her. She's probably going to end up as a spinster or something," Tanya said before I could even take a breath.

"Mrs. Presley, that is exactly why this happened. She thinks she's better than everyone else. And if Edward was going to ask you to the dance, he would have done it already," I said with a huff.

"Well, girls, this seems to come down to a boy. Who threw first?" Mrs. Presley asked. Once again, Tanya started talking before I even could breathe.

"That's obvious. It was Bella," she said with an evil smirk.

"You poured soda down my back!" I retorted.

"But she asked who threw first, smart one," Tanya snapped back at me.

"Girls!" the principle yelled, "I don't care if you threw or poured. Who did it first?" she asked again.

"Tanya did. She was talking about me and then I felt something wet on my back," I explained.

"Wrong," Tanya interrupted. "You turned around your bitchy self and butted into our conversation!"

"Miss Denali, watch your language," Mrs. Presley said. "I can never get a sensible answer out of you guys. Usually, I would have to suspend students for a disruption like this, but since I don't know who started this I'm going to give you class probation for a day."

"What?!" I yelled. "No no no no no no no. I've never had probation before! Please, Mrs. Presley, give me something else, like community service or something! Just not class probation," I begged.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's either that or no dance this Friday. You get to choose; and it's only for a day," she said calmly.

"Fine," I said, giving in. Beside me, Tanya wasn't too happy about the probation either. You would think kids would be excited about missing school, but when it was enforced like this, we weren't.

"You girls are free to go. But if I see any of you outside of your dorms tomorrow, I will give you a much worse consequence," she threatened before we stepped out of her office.

"I hope you're happy, Swan, because this isn't going to make my record look any better than it already is," Tanya growled once we were outside of the main building.

"You think I'm happy about this? Ever since I arrived at this school, I've always gotten in trouble and somehow you and your little friends are always linked to it," I growled at her.

She narrowed her eyes and turned toward me. "I warned you once, and I'll do it again. Edward and I are meant to be together. You just got lucky enough to be his dance partner and believe it or not, I was his dance partner once, and all of this is just a game to him so don't think you're lucky or that he really likes you because he doesn't," she said in an evil tone.

"For some reason, I don't believe you," I shot back.

"Okay," she said not even trying to come back at me. "You'll see when you're crying over him in a few weeks." I stayed where I was standing and watched her walk away. What she had said about Edward was bugging me inside, but something was telling me that it wasn't true, that she was just making it up so I would stop crushing on Edward.

I walked back to my dorm - all covered in food - after my little fight with Tanya. I knew what her problem was, but why couldn't she get over it herself? I had to take a shower to successfully get all the food out of my hair. Once I got out of the shower, I realized how much free time I had now. I could read my book, but that was in my backpack…which I left in the cafeteria. Great. So now, I had nothing to do but sit here and watch TV for a day in a half. I wasn't really looking forward to tomorrow because I was now confined to my dorm for the whole day.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell one she entered the dorm. "What's going on? How bad is it?" she asked talking about what kind of punishment I got.

"Alice, it's really not that bad. I got a day of class probation. The only think that stinks is that I'll have nothing to do all day, and I'll be by myself."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. But, I think I know of someone who will stay with you tomorrow," she said with a grin on her face. This is going to suck.

****OWA****

**EPOV**

After Bella's and Tanya's little stunt yesterday, I had no idea what to say to Bella. She was the first girl I that had ever known, that stood up to Tanya like that. The rest of them just cringed in fear of her presence. I should know; I dated her. As strange as it might seem, we were a couple. She was actually my dance partner at one point, but it didn't work out. She was all over me and wanting to go further with me, but I wouldn't let her. What Bella did to Tanya was just amazing. She just told it to her like it really was. I didn't like her at all and she thought she was better than everyone else. Alice had had told me that Bella had gotten one day of class probation as her punishment and that she was complaining that she would be alone all day and asked me to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone. Of course I agreed.

It's not like it was going to be torture being with her all day. I liked being with Bella. There was something about her that made her different from every other girl at this school that I couldn't figure out. She was really cool, and we always fought, which I found very funny. We always fought over the stupidest things too.

I had to get to her dorm without anyone seeing me because, technically, boys weren't supposed to be in girl's dorms at all. But everybody ignored that rule. Once I had gotten to her door, I knocked on it quickly. Immediately, it was open.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked me. She didn't look like she tried to make an effort to look good today, not that she need to. She was wearing sweat pants that said dance along the side of them, and a gray tank top that accentuated her curves. I've never seen anyone look that good in sweats before.

"I'm here to keep you company," I said, pushing my way into the room.

"You're really skipping school to stay with boring 'ole me all day?" she asked plopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah, I would much rather spend the day with you than sit in boring classes without you."

"You're such a suck up, you know that right?" she said grinning at me. Not knowing what to do, I took a seat next to her.

"So what were you planning on doing today before I showed up?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I was just going to wait and see what happened. What do you want to do?" she asked me.

"I don't know. What did Tanya say when you guys were in the principle's office?" I asked her.

"You would have been so freaked out if you heard what she said. She said that you two were meant to be together and would live together for the rest of your lives," she said. I made a gagging sound after she finished because that is not going to happen.

"That's a total lie. What else did she say?"

"She said that I would probably end up as a spinster and that I'm jealous of you two," she said without looking at me.

"Okay, first of all, were not even together. Secondly, you are far too pretty to be a spinster." Once the words were out of my mouth, Bella blushed like I've never seen before.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me.

"I'm not," she said looking at me even though she was clearly still blushing.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. "No offense, but it doesn't seem like you have anything to do in here," I said looking around. From what I could see, they didn't have any video games or anything. Just books and TVs.

"I know. But I can't go anywhere else. I'm stuck here for the day."

"That's sucks. How about we just go with it?" I asked her, taking her idea of the day.

"I like the sound of that," she said with a smile. Then she walked over to me and punched my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked her.

"For stealing my idea," she replied.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! XD  
****But before I leave – I need your help.  
****If you guys know any songs that you absolutely love and they have and awesome beat and are something you can dance to… please tell me the name and the artist name in a review!  
****I'm looking for songs for the showcase and I need a lot more! Please help me! All songs have a chance, but please keep them to a teen rating, keep the explicit to a minimum, please. Slow songs are also needed!  
****So I've have decided to start asking you guys questions that you can answer (if you want) in reviews. Here's this weeks question:**

**_What is the lamest pick up line you've ever heard? _**

**The best answer(s) will be up here next time with your penname!  
****Also, should I make a Facebook for my fan fiction? I've seen how other authors so it and I think it would be an awesome way to talk to you all.  
****Tell me what you think!  
****PS: Go to my profile for an announcement! It's called 'Upcoming Story'. Go see what it is. (If you haven't figured it out already.) **

**Thanks and Review! **


	12. A Night Of Wows

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning__(Broken – Lifehouse)_

**Chapter 12: **A Night Of Wows

**BPOV**

"Alice! I need your help!" I called from my room. Right now, I was having a breakdown because I couldn't find a dress that I wanted to wear to the dance today. We only had a few minutes before we had to go to class, but I still hadn't found a dress that I liked.

"I thought you didn't want my help?" she asked when she came in my room. My bed was covered in dresses that I had brought along with me. Not one of them was the one I wanted.

"I didn't, but now I do. Plus, I know you got me a dress anyway," I replied to her picking up the dresses and putting them all back in my closet.

Alice smiled. "You know me too well, Bella! Come in my room so I can show you," she said heading out of my room while I followed. On her bed I saw a dark blue dress that had a brown ribbon going through the center. Also, at the bottom there were designs made out of beads. It was more beautiful than any dress I could have ever picked out.

"Wow, Alice! That is beautiful; you're officially a life safer," I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered. "Now let's go before we're late," she said dragging me out of the room. I'm surprised she didn't scold me today for my boring outfit consisting of a hoodie, ripped jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hello, ladies," Edward greeted us outside our with an old time bow.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. We made our way out of the dorm building and headed off to our first period. Edward stuck with me on my way to my first period since his class was right next to mine.

"So, Edward," Alice said as we were walking.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you like all the other football players who are sad that they canceled the game tonight for the dance?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't mind going to the dance, but I would rather be playing football," he replied.

I scoffed at his answered. Typical boy.

"So, I'm taking it that you're going to the dance tonight?" he asked me as we entered the hallway.

"Yeah, why?" I answered looking up at him the same time he looked down at me.

"I was just wondering if you had a date," he muttered so low that I could barely hear him.

"No I don't," I answered. "Why?" When I asked him, him started to fidget with his hands.

"I…uh…no reason," he said. "I was just curious." Before I could say anything, he was walking in the opposite direction. When I stepped into the classroom, everyone was talking about the dance. Of course, the football players were mad that they wouldn't be playing tonight, but were happy that the game had been rescheduled to next week.

Before I knew it,I was walking into dancing with Edward. When we got in, Mr. Molona had said he wanted to speak to us privately. We both followed him into a separate studio and sat down against the mirror next to each other.

"Edward, Bella," Mr. Molona started, "you two know how you agreed to do one dance for the showcase?"

We both nodded.

"Well I found this song, and I thought it would be an awesome song for you too to dance to."

"In addition to the other song?" I asked Mr. Molona. "By the way what is the first song we're dancing to anyway? Have you picked one out?"

"Yes, I have. But I will tell you that when we have more time because the bell is about to ring," he said as we all got up and headed out of the room. I was hoping to be able to get a few hours in peace before the dance, but Alice made it clear that we wouldn't be having any of that.

"Okay, Bella. Here is how tonight is going to work. I'm going to get ready first so you can go read or be a nerd, and when I'm done I'll start working on you. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. I didn't want to fight with Alice right now because she looked like she had a plan and that plan was not to be messed up.

"Okay then. I'm going to shower and you go do whatever," she said as she darted off to the bathroom. I sighed and looked around my room for something to do. I spotted my computer and decided I could write my mom and e-mail since I haven't talked to her in awhile.

_Hey Mom, _

_Sorry I haven't kept in touch as much as I said I would. I've been really busy with dancing and school. I'm writing this quickly before I have to go and get ready for the schools spring dance. And, no, I don't have a boyfriend to take me. I hope you're happy. Just Kidding. What have you and Charlie been up to lately? It feels weird not knowing because before I was always around you guys, and now I'm across the country. Well I got to go because I hear my friend getting out of the shower and now it's her turn to torture me. _

_Love you!_

_Bella. _

"Bella! I'm done. Are you ready to become beautiful?" Alice sung coming into my room.

"I don't really see the point in this, Alice. We're going to get all sweaty dancing and jumping around. Why do we have to put on all kinds of make-up?" I asked her.

"You'll see why when we get to the dance. Now come into Alice's Beauty Salon."

****OWA****

It turned out that 'Alice's Beauty Salon' was her bathroom. Like she had promised, she didn't go crazy on me. She ended up only putting a little eye liner on me and curling my hair. I stepped into the dress she gave me and I was ready. We – Alice, Rosalie, and I – were going to meet the guys at the gym where the dance was being held. Of course, Alice would be with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett, so Edward and I just naturally stayed together. We made our way across the campus with tons of other people who were dressed up for the occasion. Alice's was in a sparkly silver short dress while Rosalie had on a long dress with different patterns going down the front of it. I couldn't deny it, but we all looked pretty hot.

The guys were standing outside of the gym waiting for us. I had to admit, they all looked absolutely handsome in their suits, but I couldn't stop looking at Edward. He looked absolutely hot in his suit. The black in it made Edward look extra good.

"Hi," he said once I reached him, "you look great."

This made me blush so much that he chuckled.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm out to me and I took it graciously.

"Yes, we shall," I said faking a British accent. We both walked in the gym arm in arm and were flabbergasted by how pretty the gym looked compared to how it usually was.

"Wow," I whispered. All along the walls were thousands of little crystals on string with tiny paper flowers attached to them. It made the room feel romantic and fun at the same time.

"Bella! Edward! Over here!" Emmett called from a table in the corner. We walked over to where everybody was sitting together and took seats next to each other.

"So, Bella. Happy you came now?" Alice asked me. I nodded yes. I was definitely happy that I had come.

**EPOV**

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

Could anyone look more tempting than Bella tonight? I don't think so. The dress that Alice had put her in made her look even more beautiful than I had ever seen her. It was blue which, somehow, highlighted her eyes and skin to make it seem like she was glowing. To be honest, the moment I saw her, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. For a good amount of the night, we just sat and talked amongst ourselves. She did get up and dance with Alice and Rosalie a couple of times but that's it. When Bella had come and sat down again she was breathing hard and laughing about something Alice had said.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied smiling at me.

"Want to go on a walk with me?" I asked her.

She smiled even wider. "I would love to, Edward."

I took her hand and helped her up because I knew she wouldn't think I was coming on to her or something. I didn't miss the look that Alice gave Bella when she stood up.

We made our way outside away from the craziness of the dance. We were walking along the sidewalk, taking in the scenery, when Bella shivered.

"Don't you have a jacket?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with her brown eyes, and gave me a small smile. "Alice said I would be inside most of the time, so I wouldn't need one. I guess she was wrong," she said with a laugh.

"Here," I said taking off my jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

She put her arms through the sleeves. "So why did you want to come out here?" she asked me, looking ahead of us.

"I wanted to show you something. Come on." I took her hand again and lead her down onto the dirt path to the tree. I found this tree a couple of years ago at this same time of year and I thought it was beautiful.

"Look," I said pointing up to the tree. Inside of it were tons of little lightning bugs making it seem like the tree was draped in thousands of lights.

"Wow. Edward, I-I've never seen anything like this. It's beautiful," she said, never looking away from the tree. I had known she would like it because we had a lot in common. Every time I came here, I couldn't help but think about when I would bring a girl here. I finally did.

In the distance I could here a slow song playing from the dance. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was looking up at me. I held out my hand, asking her to dance silently. She slid her little hand into mine and put her other hand on my shoulder while I put mine on her waist. We never got to dance like this in class so I took advantage of it while I could. I felt Bella's head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of it. She must have sensed me smiling because she looked up at me and gave me one in return.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me.

"I could ask you the same question," I said. She didn't break eye contact with me while we were still dancing.

"What would your mom say if she saw you right now?" I asked her. I knew about what her mom said about her dating while she was here but I had to know how Bella felt about that.

"She would probably start yelling at me. But I don't care what she says." There was a moment of silence before I answered.

"Good because Bella, I really, really like you," I started as I took my hands and laced my fingers through hers. "And I don't know if I can stay away anymore." Her eyes widened.

"Edward, I-I like you too but-"

I cut her off by putting my lips on hers. At first, she froze. But she soon fell into it and started kissing me back and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Edward I-" she started when we broke apart for a second to catch our breath for a moment.

"Shh..." I told her and brought my lips to hers once again as I backed her up against the tree so I could be closer to her. She put her hands into my hair and was pressing my face against hers while I hugged to my body around her waist. I broke away from her and smiled down at her.

She looked up at me too and said: "Wow."

* * *

***sobs* Isn't that adorable?! Haha, well I hope everyone is happy now! XD**  
**I had so much fun while writing this, but just wait and things will get better, I promise. XD**  
**I love you all! (not in a perverted way) but you guys are amazing when it comes to reviewing!  
Thanks everyone who suggested song, but I'm still looking for some more!  
Okay, you guys were cracking me up last week and here are some of my favorites:  
Top 3 Lamest Pick Up Lines:  
3.) **Guy: "Where have you been all my life?" Girl: "Hiding from you! How the hell did you find me?" -CharlotteRiley17  
**2.) **"I put the 'STD' in stud. Now all I need is 'U' baby. -Whitelight72  
**1.) **"The word of the day is 'legs' Now lets go home and spread the word. -natalieblack2  
**Congrats on being lame! LOL  
This weeks question is..._What is the worst date you've ever been on?  
_I really hate promoting myself but you all should go over to  
h t t p : / / s i l e n t - t e a r - a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m /  
and nominate this story! You have until April 19th!  
Now, I must go and tan before surf tournament this weekend! XD  
****Live, Laugh, Love  
-Sel  
Review!  
**


	13. CPR Is Fun

_They say it's not right_  
_And we move too fast_  
_But they don't know the meaning_  
_Of what we have  
(Whatever It Takes - Leona Lewis)_  
**  
Chapter 13: **CPR Is Fun

**BPOV**

"Wow," I said looking up at Edward.

He smiled back at me and leaned in to kiss me again. I completely forgot about the dance, about my hurting feet, because I was too engrossed in this kiss. He had backed me up to the tree and started to kiss me in a way I thought had to be illegal. I had never been kissed like this. I put my hands in his hair again to bring his face even closer to mine. He gently put his lips against mine and kissed me softly. I was in heaven.

"Bella, we should go somewhere else because the dance is almost over and people are going to start coming out of the gym," Edward said.

I agreed with him and we started walking in the direction of his dorm. We had to go back through the gym, much to my dismay, and Alice ended up seeing me with Edwards's jacket on. Edward grabbed my hand and gave a reassuring smile.

"Bella!" she called but I pretended that I didn't hear her and continued walking.

"Is this the part where this gets embarrassing?" I asked Edward.

"No, it's only embarrassing if we had no clothes on," he said with a laugh. We made our way through the gym and went through a side door that leads to the pool.

"This school has a pool too? I'm still amazed this is a school itself," I said.

"Yeah, since we're in Miami we have to have a swim team. Guys and girls," he said raising his eyebrows in a perverted manner.

"Eww. I bet you root for the guys team right?" I said with a smile. His mouth dropped open in shock to what I said.

"Have you forgotten that we're right by a pool, Bella?" he asked me with a mischievous grin.

My smile disappeared immediately. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't dare me, Isabella," he said, picking me up.

"Don't!" I yelled, but it was too late because he had already jumped into the pool bringing both of us underwater. We both came up and took a deep breath.

"You dumb ass! Alice is going to kill me when she finds out you got this dress wet!" I yelled at him. I put my hands on top of his head and dunked him underwater. It didn't do me any good because he pulled me by my legs underneath with him. We were only underwater for a few seconds before Edward brought us up with me in his arms.

"I thought Alice wasn't picking out anything for you?" he asked once we had caught our breath.

"She wasn't, but I couldn't find anything I liked," I said sheepishly.

"Remind me to thank her," he whispered and brought his lips to mine once again. It wasn't a long kiss since we were in a pool right by the gym and anybody could catch us.

"Come on. Let's go to my dorm and dry off," he said pulling himself out of the pool. He held out a hand to help me up and I pulled myself up also. We snuck outside the back door and headed towards his dorm while we were dripping wet. We got to his door and he opened it quickly so no one would see us dripping water throughout the halls.

"Hold on. I'll get you something dry to change into," he said walking into his room.

"How come every time I'm in your room I'm either being wrestled or soaking wet?" I asked laughing while walking over to the sink in his bathroom to wring out my hair. I looked up into the mirror and smiled at the fact that I _didn't_ have black circles under my eyes from the eyeliner Alice put on me.

"Here," he said handing me a white t-shirt and basketball shorts. "They're the smallest things I have, but they still might be a little big on you."

"Okay," I replied closing the door. I stripped off my dress, which was dripping wet, and turned to put on the shirt when I realized that my underwear was completely soaked as well.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. "What do I do now?" Yes, I was talking to myself. But I really had no idea what to do in this type of situation. Not wanting to keep on a wet bra and wet underwear I took them both off and ringed them out as best as I could in the sink. When they were as dry as I could get them, I put them back on and finished getting changed.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked me once I got out of his bathroom.

"Oh, nothing," I said trying to think up an excuse. "I'm a girl; it takes me a long time to change."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me but didn't say anything.

"Don't give me that look Tutu-ward," I teased him.

"Tutu-ward?" he asked coming towards me.

"Yeah, it suits you perfectly, don't you think so?" I said grinning.

"No" was his only answer. He was still walking towards me but now he had a grin on his face that told me I shouldn't trust him right now.

"Edward, I was only joking," I said trying to get out of it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella," he said quietly. Then, he pinned my down on his bed. I tried to roll on top of him but he was too strong for me. He then kissed me lightly on the lips and I knew that this was my only chance to get on top. I flipped him over so I was straddling him.

"You're stronger than I thought," he said grinning up at me.

"You know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Mmmm… I would never do that," Edward said putting his lips to mine for the fourth time tonight. The kiss soon got really heated and he flipped over again so he was hovering over top of me. It didn't last long because we were interrupted by the sound of this:

"Edward, what are you doing to Bella?" Alice asked from the doorway.

Startled, we both looked up at her. She was standing with her hands on her hips and had one eyebrow quirked.

"Alice, how did you get in here?" Edward asked with a rough voice.

She just narrowed her eyes and came to stand in front of us. "You didn't answer my question, dear brother," she said staring us both down.

"I was…uh…practicing CPR?" he said, sounding like he was asking a question. I stifled a giggle from escaping me because his excuse was so ridiculous.

"Oh really?" Alice replied. "Is there a new technique now where you have to stick your tongue down the person's throat?"

Now this really made me laugh out loud. I rolled over and buried my head into a pillow so my laughter was muffled.

"Get the hell out, Alice," I heard Edward growl.

"Not unless Bella comes with me," she demanded. I looked up from the pillow to stare Alice down. _Why must she drag me away when I obviously don't want to go?_

"Come on, Bella. I need to talk to you," she said through clenched teeth.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "One more hour? Please?" I begged her.

"Fine, one hour. I'm timing you," she said then turned around and walked out.

"Well, that was awkward," Edward said once she had left.

I nodded in agreement. "So…" I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So…" he said back.

"I have a question," Edward said randomly after a few minutes of silence. "Does this mean we're together or what?"

"Well, we really haven't gone on a date, so I don't know." The way his face fell abruptly made me laugh.

"We'll have to change that. Isabella, will you go out with me after the game tomorrow?" he asked sweetly.

"I would love to."

****OWA****

Today was the day of the third game in this year's season. I'm talking about football obviously. But for some reason, everyone was making a big deal about _this _game. I didn't have a chance to ask Edward why it was such a big deal yesterday because after we had talked and kissed some more, Alice was calling me and demanding that I come to our room right that instant. When I did get there, she demanded me to spill the beans on what was going on. It wasn't easy telling her…

_Flashback_

"_Soo…What's going on between you and Edward?" she asked, following me around my room like a lost puppy. _

"_Wasn't it obvious when you saw us, Alice?" I said going into my bathroom to hang up my still soaking wet dress._

"_Ahh! Really? Did you two finally do something?" she said jumping up and down. _

"_All we did was kiss. Nothing big." _

"_You know, I still don't understand why your dress is so wet." When I blushed after she said that, she got even more curious. "What happened?" she demanded. _

"_Nothing, nothing. He pushed me into a pool and he came in with me," I said in one breath. _

"_WHAT! He did what? I am going to kill that boy tomorrow during the game." I laughed at her threat but silently wished that she wouldn't literally kill him. _

_Flashback over_

"Bella!" Alice called to me from the living room.

"Think of the devil and the devil shall appear," I muttered to myself as I put my book down and got up. "Yes Alice?" I yelled back.

"We have to get ready for the game _now_ or we'll miss the face-off!" she exclaimed.

"What in the world is a face off?" I asked her.

"Bella, I have so much to teach you. A face off is when the schools cheerleaders 'compete' on the field before the game. Now, I'm not into watching stuck up girls whose butts are flying out of their skirts being thrown up into the air, but it is pretty amusing."

"I agree," Rosalie said coming through our door. "Last year, they almost dropped Lauren. It was pretty hilarious."

"So, this is why the whole school is making a big deal about this game?" I asked.

"Partly," Rosalie answered. "Also, because this team is our biggest competition."

"Oh, what's their mascot?"

"The Lions." Alice sneered. "They think they're all big and bad because their mascot can eat ours."

I laughed. Why was this school so caught up on football?

"So let's get ready. I don't want to miss any 'action'," Rosalie said.

We all went our separate ways to get dressed. While I was trying to pick out what to wear, I remembered that I had a date with Edward after the game so I had to choose something nice to wear.

"Bella! Come on, we're ready to go," Alice yelled through my door.

I emerged quickly, trying not to draw attention to my outfit.

"What are you so dressed up for?" Alice asked as we made our way out the doors of the building.

"No reason," I lied. "I just felt like dressing up for once."

"Yeah, right," Alice scoffed. "It's probably for your Eddie-kins," she said making a kissy face at me.

Rosalie gasped. "Wait, am I missing something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I caught our little Bella here making out with Edward last night," Alice said; I could have just slapped her for saying that.

"No way, Bella. Did you really?" Rosalie asked, looking shocked. When I blushed, she took it as a confirmation. "It's about time. You two were so blind."

"Can we just drop it?" I snapped at them. I really didn't want to be talking about who I liked in public.

"Yes, we can because we're here now."

I looked up to the big stadium and smiled knowing that I would see Edward soon. I couldn't see him all day because the coach had them practicing and doing drills since dawn.

We climbed up to the best seats we could find in the stadium and watched the face-off from there. Alice and Rosalie were right. It was pretty hilarious when it looked like they were about to drop the person. I laughed when I found out that Lauren and Tanya were on the team because they both looked like the stereotypical cheerleader.

"I hate to admit it, but our team is pretty good," I had to yell this at Rosalie so she could hear me over the roars of the crowd.

"I know. Last year they went all the way to nationals to compete. Don't ask me how I know that!" she yelled back. We watched for a few more minutes until the announcer came over the speaker.

"Good evening, OWA Bucs and visitors from our enemy school," he started out and everybody laughed. "This is going to be probably the biggest and baddest game of the whole entire season! Tonight, our awesome football team will be playing against none other than the Lions. For years on end we've been trying to beat them, and then finally two years ago, we beat them! And it was all thanks to our super quarterback, Edward Cullen." The OWA students roared at the sound of his name; it was obvious that Edward was the reason that this schools football team was so legendary.

"So let's give it up for the team!" the announcer said as the team came running out onto the field. I smiled at the memory of when it was just Edward and I down there, messing around being the crazy teenagers we were.

"Now, give it up if you want to, for the Lions." Nobody on our side cheered when the other team came out.

_Fire it up_  
_Get on up_  
_Fire it up, and up, and up, and up!_

The two cheer teams were still trying to outshine eachother as the teams were meeting on the sides of the field. I craned my neck, searching for Edward.

_Two teams._  
_One goal!_  
_Our victory's in sight!_  
_Good luck to you._

I saw him look up from the group into the crowd as his eyes scanned the crowd. His eyes found mine and he smiled in my direction. I saw Emmett's hand go on Edward's shoulder to make him turn around and pay attention to what the coach was saying. Both teams soon went to the fifty hard mark and took their places. Edward called the numbers and all the players were running across the field. Edward was the first one to throw the ball through the goals. A few minutes later, Emmett ran across the field and tried to score a touchdown, but another player tackled him before he could.

_We don't care about the score,  
Get back up and play some more.  
Brush that mud right off your bum,  
Before it sticks to you like gum._

Edwards friend Mark was the next person to score a touchdown. Now, there was only ten seconds on the board before the game was over and the rules say that they had to play out _all _the time. By the looks of it, anyone could win. The alarm went off and the ball was passed right to Edward. He didn't even bother trying to run to the goals. He just took the ball, got a good grip on it and threw it towards the goals and _it went in! _I jumped up from my seat and yelled along with Alice and Rosalie. We made our way down the bleachers towards where the guys were celebrating their win. Alice and Rosalie jumped on Emmett and Jasper the moment they saw them. Edward's back was turned away from me so I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Congratulations," I said.

He turned around, probably wondering who was hugging him, and seemed surprised to find it was me.

"Hey," he said turning around in my arms. He was about to lean down and kiss me when one of his team mates came over.

"Awesome throw, dude," the guy said. "Hello," he said turning towards me. "I'm Mark; I think we've met before."

I finally reconized him- we had met at the club. "Yeah, we have. Nice touch down out there," I said leaning onto Edward, just to show him that I was interested in someone else.

"Thanks, well I got to be going. You know how girlfriends are," Mark said looking down to my hand that was around Edward's. "See ya later, Edward."

I turned to Edward again and looked up at him with a smile on my face. "You were great out there," I said.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Now let me go change so we can go on our _date_."

"Aren't you going to tell me where we're going?" I yelled at him before he could get too far away.

"Not a chance, Swan!" he yelled back before he diappeared around the corner.

* * *

**DONT KILL ME!! I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been out of town all week and I just got the chapter from my Beta today. :( So that is why this is late.  
Wow!! I haven't written a football scene in a long time and I forgot how much fun it was. XD. More dancing will be in upcoming chapters, I promise. I've been busy trying to get our two favorite people together. :) *wink wink* But I hoped you all liked it!  
Worst Date:  
**"He took me to McDonalds and I had to pay because he convenintly forgot his wallet and he ate over 10 worth of food. Thats like four meals."** -**Twilightobsessedmuch  
**That sounds like it really sucks. LOL. Hope you have better luck next time!  
This weeks question is...._Write the most random thing you can think of as a review!  
_It doesn't even have to do anything with Twilight or anything, just make it random people, and funny.  
Live, Luv, Laugh  
-Sel**


	14. What The Hell Is This?

_Well, bless my soul…  
_…_Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold  
__(Say- One Republic)_

**Disclaimer: **I need to remember that I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 14: **What The Hell Is This?

**BPOV**

I followed Edward around to the outside of the boy's locker room so I could wait on him to get changed and dressed. As I waited outside I got several 'Hey Bella's from some of the other players who knew me.

"Everybody knows you, don't they?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing there behind me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, holding out his hand. I nodded yes and took his hand. We started walking towards his car when I started wondering where he was taking me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him while he opened the door for me. He went around the front of his car and got in before he answered me.

"That is a secret. You'll know when we get there," he said, grinning.

"That isn't fair. You know that?" I said as he started the car. We started down an unfamiliar road and drove along it for at least twenty minutes.

"Come on, Edward. You should know I don't like surprises," I whined.

"Nope," he said, not giving in.

I huffed and leaned back on my seat again. "Where are we?" I asked him, looking around for some kind of indication of where we were.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me back in answer.

"Always."

"Good because I'm taking you to this amazing restaurant me and Alice found here locally in our sophomore year. You'll love it." Right then, we pulled up to a small restaurant. From the outside, it looked like it was a small little diner, but once we got inside I found out that it wasn't just a restaurant. It was also a club.

"Edward! What the hell is this? I thought you said it was a restaurant?" I yelled at him over the loud music.

"It is," he said sheepishly, "but it's also a dance club. Trust me, you'll love it." He led us to the receptionist's podium and requested a table for two. Luckily, the receptionist was a guy, so I didn't have to worry about anyone trying to get all over Edward, but something told me that this guy was gay.

"So, here is your table, darling," he said to Edward is a high voice. "Enjoy." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, at least I know I'm not going to be flirted with tonight," I said with a laugh as I sat down at our small table.

"Oh, God. That was awkward," Edward said, trying his hardest not to laugh and feel sorry for himself.

"Nobody can resist flirting with you, can they?" I said messing with him.

"Can we please change the subject? Let's not make that even more awkward than it has to be."

"Okay, are you happy you won this 'big game'?" I said.

"Of course. We absolutely loath that team. And even though we just won, that won't be the last of them that we see and I know it." We were interrupted for a second by our waitress – a girl – coming by to ask us for our drinks.

"Why?" I asked him once the waitress had left.

"They're almost as good as us," he said and I raised my eyebrows at him. "I don't mean to sound cocky or anything but there is a possibility we'll see them in the championships…if we get there."

"So what happens if you don't get to the championships?" I asked him as the waitress sat down our drinks.

"What would you two like to eat?" she asked over the loud, beating music.

"Oh…um." I quickly looked down at the menu, picking the first thing I saw. "I'll have the Pasta Luna."

"Same," Edward said and handed his menu to the waitress too.

"If we don't go to the championships," Edward continued on, "we won't be number one in the state anymore. Which won't literally be the end of the world, but it would ruin our school's ego."

"Wow, its official. This school is obsessed with football."

"It's not that were obsessed. We just don't like losing," he said with a crooked grin that made my heart stutter.

"Well, I like football – even though I have no idea what's happening," I admitted.

"We're going to have to change that, now won't we?"

"I guess so," I said with a smile.

The waitress brought our food and we ate and talked for good amount of the time we were there.

"You want to dance?" Edward asked me once we were finished eating.

"But it's slow," I pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," he said, standing up and offering me his hand. "Come on." He led me out to the dance floor and wrapped me up in his arms. We silently swayed to the music along with other couples on the dance floor for a few minutes before Edward spoke again.

"Are you enjoying our date?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, I am. This is the best date I've ever been on." Once I had said that, I regretted it. But Edward made no indication that this bothered him. "So, Mr. Cullen, Are we just going to dance here in silence?" I asked him.

"Of course not. What's your favorite color?" he asked me.

"Green." I said. "What about you?"

"It's a tie between blue and brown. When is your birthday?"

"September 13th. You?"

"June 20th. Do you really like me as your dance partner?" he asked me as the slow, soft song changed to another loud one.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask a question like that?" I said leaning my neck back so I could look at him better.

"I don't know. I was just wondering if it was true because there have been other people who just…" he said not finishing his sentence.

"Who just what, Edward?"

"They only wanted to be my partner because they thought it would look like were together and now I'm praying that you won't do that."

"Who did that, Edward?" I asked. I have known that he had other partners that hadn't worked out before but I didn't know why. Maybe I was starting to find out.

"Can we talk about it another time? It's getting late," he said leaning his forehead against mine. "Do you want to go?"

I nodded yes and we started back towards the campus. On the car ride home, I didn't say much afraid that I might trigger something that would upset him.

When we finally got back to OWA, Edward insisted on walking me back to my dorm. We had to be quiet walking through the campus because it was past curfew and if anyone caught us we would be in big trouble.

"Edward, can you walk a little faster, _please?_ I really don't want to get detention again."

"Okay, okay," he said opening up the door to my dorm building. When we arrived to my room, I turned and looked up at Edward.

"So, I'll see you Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah, be prepared for dance though, Mr. Molona is going to work us to death."

"Oh, great," I groaned, leaning up against the wall. Edward looked down at me and gave me a small smile. I was about to ask what he was smiling about but before I could the words out, his lips were on mine. He carefully put his arms around me waist so he could be closer to me and deepened the kiss.

"Whoa, that is not what I want to see when I come out of my dorm." We heard someone say from right behind us. We broke apart to find Alice standing in the doorway to my room, in her pajamas and curlers in her hair, grinning at us like she just found a pot of gold.

"So, demonstrating CPR again, Edward?" she asked with a little laugh. I immediately blushed and looked away.

"Come on, Alice. Can you go away for two seconds?" Edward asked her.

"Nope, now come on Bella!" she said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me into the room. I quickly stood up on my tip-toes and planted a quick kiss on Edwards lips before Alice hauled me inside with her and closed the door.

****OWA****

I walked into dance class on Monday slightly afraid that I was going to come out aching because of what Edward had said on Friday. Everyone was sitting in the middle of the studio when I entered, talking excitedly about what we all were doing today. Learning our dances for the final showcase. I took a seat next to Edward the moment before Mr. Molona entered the studio.

"Hello class," he said in a peppy voice. "Today is going to be fun. Why? Because today is the day when we are _finally _getting down to business with these dances. Now before we get started today, I want you all to know that I'm the only one choreographing these dances, so bear with me if I go crazy every once in a while." Everyone chuckled when he said this. Mr. Molona bent down and got a piece of paper from a folder before he started reading from it.

"Now, today I'm only working with partners, so I've arranged for a student choreographer to come in. She's in college working on her masters in dance so you guys won't have to worry about her messing up your dances. I picked her out my self and have told her my vision for this showcase, so everyone please welcome the one and the only Adara Johnson!!" As soon as Mr. Molona announced the name of the new choreographer a medium sized girl with brown hair and hazel eyes stepped into the studio.

"Hey guys," she said with a small wave. "Are you guys ready to dance?" This, she yelled with excitement. We all responded with loud yells and cheers.

"Well, lets get this started!" she said and looked to Mr. Molona to take the lead again.

"Okay, I'm going to be working with Edward and Bella today while Adara works with the rest of you on the big group numbers. Okay? Now, remember that you guys have to give this your all because you know that the scouts will be at the performance like they always are." Edward and I got up and followed Mr. Molona into one of the separate studios. On our way there, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. Since he was right beside us, Mr. Molona looked over and smiled.

"I see you two have equaled out your differences?" Edward and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess so," I answered. We walked into the studio once again and sat down against the enormous mirror that went around the front of the room.

"Okay, you two. I hope you know what you're in for because these dances that Adara and I have made aren't simple. They will definitely test everything you know in dance. You guys ready to start?"

We nodded yes and got up so that Mr. Molona could put us on the dance floor how he wanted us. Usually, in dance, the dancers don't start standing next to their partner. But in this dance, Edward and I were right next to each other.

"So, you two will be right next to each other, but as the dance progresses you will actually get further and further away from each other. This dance is about two people who love each other dearly but they are being separated by their peers. So, it's going to be sad," he explained to us.

For the rest of the period, Mr. Molona explained to us how the dance would go and how long it would be. To be honest, I really couldn't wait for this showcase.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the delay. Writers block is my enemy. And so are computers. XD  
****You pronounce "ADARA" like ADD-ARE-A. Okay? Just wanted to clear that up so you know!  
****Guess what? I got a Facebook for my fanfiction!!!  
****Go To: h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p r o f i l e . p h p ? r e f = p r o f i l e & i d = 1 0 0 0 0 0 9 9 4 3 2 4 6 2 7 (Take out space or go to link on profile!!) I suggest you add me because I will be updating and putting a lot of sneak peeks on there!  
****So I watched the first Step Up movie for the first time over the weekend and it is AWESOME!! Everybody needs to watch it. It really gave me some ideas for this story! XD  
****The song for this chapter is truly amazing and everyone should listen to it…you will be seeing it again in this story…FYI!  
****And the winner for being random goes to…IanGirl0511! You were very random.  
****This week I want you to…**_**Make the longest review possible!  
**_**For everyone that read the Prologue of "I Found Myself In You" I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about it. I've just been really caught up in this story!! It will be updates ASAP.  
****Also, I wanted everybody out there to know that I'm Beta-ing now, so if you need a beta just email me at iselbe6126(at)yahoo(dot)com. **

**Okay, well that's it…for now. **

**Ttyl  
****Live, laugh, love,  
****-Selbe  
Review! **


	15. Nothing Can Stop Me

_No song for this chapter : ( I just couldn't find one that fits. XD _

**Chapter 15: **Nothing Can Stop Me

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day to the bright sunlight coming through my window. Suddenly, I heard a big bang come from the living room so I lugged myself out of bed and went out there to see what all the noise was about.

"Alice, are you okay? I heard a big bang from my room," I said walking into the living room. But Alice wasn't there. I went towards her room to see if she was in there.

"Bella," she called from her room, "come here. You ought to see this." I hurried into her room, which was right next to mine, and came up next to her. She was looking out of the window with a stunned look on her face. I followed what she was doing and looked out the window myself. And boy was I shocked. Right in front of where Alice's and I dorm room was, was a big picture of me from last year and along the bottom of it said: "I'm so desperate, please, please, go out with me!"

When I saw this, I tried to contain my anger as much as possible. Stupid Tanya and Lauren. _Couldn't they ever leave me alone?_ I quickly got dressed and headed towards where the poster was. As I was walking by all of the students, they laughed and pointed at me. When I reached the front of the gym – where the poster was – I immediately tore it off the wall and crumpled it up. I turned around to the sound of sarcastic clapping behind me.

"We told you to stay away from him, Swan, but you didn't," Lauren said to me with her nasally voice.

"And what exactly are _you_ going to do about it?"

"You don't even know what's coming up for you, Swan," Tanya said from beside her. "This has turned into a war." She tried to sound threatening. I raised my eyebrows at her, trying to get the point across that I wasn't scared of her.

"A war? Okay, what's the first call of duty?" I questioned as people started to crowd around us.

"I don't know," Lauren said, obviously the leader of the two. "What do you think Tanya?" she asked the skank next to her. The people around us were probably anticipating a fight to break out again. But Lauren had different plans.

"Dance-off. Next Friday at nine, in the field," Lauren stated. _So she wanted a dance-off? She'd get one. _Everybody quickly started murmuring to each other and pulling out their phones to spread the news. This should be interesting.

Throughout the rest of the day, I was confronted with a lot of people asking me if the rumor about the dance-off was true or not and whether I thought I was going to win. It was always the same answer "Yes, it's true. And we'll have to see." I didn't miss how all of Lauren's friends were glaring at me throughout the day. It didn't really bother me that they all thought I was going to lose – which there was a fifty fifty chance I would. But now, with all these people talking about something that had been planned just a few hours before, I was steaming with anger by the time fourth period had come around.

"I heard about the dance-off," Edward said to me once I had reached my seat. "You're always getting into trouble aren't you?" he asked me. I looked at him with a blank expression on my face, trying to get across the point that he didn't want to mess with me today.

Before I knew it, his arms were around my waist and he gently placed his lips on mine. He didn't really seem to care that we were in the middle of a classroom with other people around us because he hugged me tighter to his body and lifted my up onto one of the desks and kissed me deeply. When we split apart, we were greeted with Alice's nosey self.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that. But Bella, are you really going to face-off with Lauren and Tanya?" Alice looked at me like she was hoping this all was a joke.

"Yeah and I'm not going to back out now that the whole school is talking about it," I answered.

"But you've never seen those two dance before. No offence Bella, but those two can move."

"Alice, the dance-off is next week. There's plenty of time to prepare. Plus, I can have our new teacher help me out."

"Okay, whatever you say Bella." Alice said walking to her seat.

"So, do you want me to help you?" Edward asked from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Of course I would. But the only question is: do you know what you're letting yourself in for?"

"Hmm...I think I do," he said leaning down to kiss me one more time.

****OWA****

"Okay class, if you haven't heard already, one of our own students is being challenged to a dance-off," Mr. Molona said that day in class. I wasn't really comfortable with him bragging about this to the whole entire class. It wasn't like we were going off to war or something.

"So I encourage you all to go out there next Friday and cheer her on!" By this time, I was blushing harder than I ever had before. All the people in the studio were looking at me now while cheering.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Now break off into your groups and start rehearsing," Mr. Molona said. Edward and I headed to our own studio like always but this time Mr. Molona didn't follow.

"You two will be choreographing your own dance," he said once we had asked him why he wasn't following. "I know you can do it. It's going to be in addition to your other dance."

"Oh, great," Edward muttered under his breath as we entered the room.

"Come on, it will be fun," I said walking over to the center of the floor.

"Really? Come here," he said, running up to me and picking me up. I put my arms around his neck and he started to spin me around. He then put me down and said 'watch this' and tried to do some pirouettes. That had me cracking up laughing.

"Edward, come on were supposed to be working," I said trying to calm myself down from laughing.

"Nah, I don't want to," he whined back and spontaneously broke out into something vaguely resembling break dancing. He was trying to chase me but the only thing he did was knock me over on top of him. We both laughed at ourselves and got up.

"Now you want to break dance, huh?" I said attempting to do so. I tried, but failed causing myself to laugh even harder than I was before.

"Okay, I'll try to focus now," Edward said grabbing me and trying to spin my out and back in. But when he brought me back in he started to chuckle again and brought me into a tight hug. I looked up at him questioningly and he gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"What is going on in here?" we heard someone say from the doorway. We both turned to see Adara standing, leaning up against the doorframe smirking at us.

"All we can hear next door is giggling and we were getting kind of suspicious." Edward and I separated from each others arms and she continued talking. "The other reason I came in here is to ask if Bella needed any help for the dance off thing. I'm not sure what I can do for you, but I'll give it a try."

"Umm, yeah. That would be awesome if you could," I answered.

"Okay, cool. Well since it isn't until next week, we don't have to start working now, right? The only reason I'm asking is because I'm going to be really busy this week choreographing all these dances," she said, looking guilty.

"Oh no. That's fine. I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay, you two better get to work or Molona is going to have your heads," she said as she turned around and left the studio.

"So, what are we going to do? Because, to tell you the truth, I'm not good with the whole 'visualizing dances in my head' thing," Edward admitted.

"Actually, I kind of do have an idea," I said, "but it required a lot more dancers." I walked over to the giant mirror on the wall and leant against it.

"What were you thinking of?" Edward said, walking over to where I was.

"It's hard to explain. Plus, it'll probably never happen."

"Hey, don't say that. You never know what's going to happen in this school," he said with a grin. "What did have in mind for this dance of yours?" Edward asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I pictured everyone being in pairs, and we all started at different places on the stage but we were doing the same dance. Then, everyone would slowly break out into a cannon."

"A cannon? What is that?" he asked, looking confused.

"It's where one dancer starts dancing and the rest follow after, so it looks kind of like fireworks."

"I think that would be really cool, Bella. You should definitely ask Mr. Molona about it."

I scoffed. "I highly doubt he'll let me do it since I'm only a student."

"Just give it a try," Edward said as the bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and headed into the main studio and approached Mr. Molona to ask him about my idea.

"I don't know, Bella. Everybody else is in at least two other group dances. But, if you can get the dancers, you can do the dance. I also want you to know that this will all be on you. Adara and I already have enough to do."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Mr. Molona. I won't let you down, I promise!" I said before I ran out of the doors of the dance hall as fast as I could. I was running towards Edward's dorm, wanting to tell him the good news, when I literally ran into him.

"Whoa, what's up?" he asked me catching me in his arms.

"I can do it!! Mr. Molona said I can do my dance as long as I planned everything. I know it's a lot to do but I can do it!" I exclaimed.

"I bet you can," he said, smiling down at me. "You can do anything."

"Yes, I can. But I do need you to help me with one thing," I said timidly.

"And what is that?"

"Do you know where we can get fifteen dancers that are willing to work their butts off in an extra dance?"

****OWA****

The next day was better, and worse. Worse, because Lauren and her little minions had bumped up the getting-on-my-nerves to a new level. All day long, I was getting abuse along the lines of:

"Oh, Bella can't dance unless she has a pole."

Or:

"She always has to have someone help her because incapable of doing anything by herself."

I really didn't let them get to me because –to be honest- I really don't care what they have to say about me. Because the truth was that they were going to find out soon that I wasn't a little girl who needed help from everybody. _They_ were the ones who had challenged me to the dance-off, and that was how I was going to prove myself. Obviously, I was going to have to have other people with me on the field, but other than that I was on my own. While I was walking to dance, I felt a pair of arms come around my waist.

"I have a surprise for you," I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"And what would that be?" I asked him, turning around in his arms.

He looked down at me and smiled mischievously. "Come on, I'll show you," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the dance hall. He didn't say anything to me as we passed the various rooms within the building. Finally, we reached a studio that I'd never been in before and opened the door. Inside stood everybody from our dance class. Angela, Jessica, Ben, and others scatted through the room.

"How many people did you say you needed for that dance, again?" Edward asked, smirking.

"You didn't," I said looking at him in amazement. This was…something else. No one had done something like this for me. Ever.

**

* * *

****Adara is a character I made up…FYI.  
On another note, the new Eclipse trail was awesome. It looks kind of scary though! XD But I'm still going at mid-night.  
****I have a favor to ask of you!! And it's not (at least I don't think it is) a contest. But still go and nominate this story at:  
**

**http://twilightallhumanawards(DOT)web(DOT)com/nominate(DOT)htm**

**I'm really trying not to seem desperate to win something, I'm just really trying to get this story out there AND I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO IT CAUSE YOU'RE AWESOME! So pretty please, go do it. It only takes a minute. XD  
****Anywho, I got some **_**really**_** long reviews last week. JUST LIKE I ASKED! It was so much fun reading what you guys put. A lot of you rambled about random topics but that's what made it so funny.  
****.X had the longest review of 397 words!! It was pretty awesome.  
****This week's challenge is…**_**try to relate the word 'cheese' to Twilight.  
**_**Random, I know. But it's something everyone can do. XD**

**Ttyl,  
****Live, Love, Laugh  
****-Selbe **

**Review! **


	16. Step By Step

_In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light_  
_Are you feeling me?_  
_'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around_  
_I feel like I'm breaking out  
(Hurry Up & Save Me - Tiffany Giardina)_

**Chapter 16: **Step By Step

**EPOV**

The look on Bella's face when she saw all of the people in the room was priceless. She looked completely flabbergasted. I knew that all of this was a big deal for her, and the thought of not being able to do her dance made her unhappy. And that was the last thing I wanted to see on her face.

"So, is this enough people?" I asked her gesturing to the people around us.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hell yeah. Edward…how did you get all these people?" she asked me.

"Well, once I mentioned your name they all said that they were on board," I said smiling.

"You're amazing," she said. "Well, lets get this thing started!" she exclaimed walking to the other side of the room to sit her stuff down.

"Now, before we begin, I just want allyou to know that this dance _will not_ be easy. It's something that I've made up myself so I'm not exactly sure if it will come out like I see it in my head, so we'll just try it okay?" Bella addressed all the people in the studio. She was dragging people to the spot where she wanted them to be and kept going to the front of the studio to see it from a distance and then going back and re-arranging them all over again. It was a pretty funny thing to see, but it was also interesting to see Bella in her element. It was obvious that she had planned this dance out step by step, detail by detail in her head. Everyone – especially Bella – looked disappointed when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Everyone left, leaving Bella and I there alone.

"So, do you think this will actually work?" Bella asked me with a worried expression on her face. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her while she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Of course it will," I said. "With you planning this whole thing out…it's going to be amazing." Bella tried to look away to hide her blush from me but I caught her chin and made her look at me. "You'll do fine, I promise," I said leaning down and kissing her softly.

Bella and I didn't get much alone time before Mr. Molona came busting through the doors claiming that he had some news.

"I know you two want to get going but I have some news for you guys," he began, "The scouts from University of South Florida are coming to the showcase. Specifically, the scouts from the performing arts department."

Bella was absolutely silent beside me. I knew she was probably shocked right now and very happy. "Are you serious?" I heard Bella ask from my side. I looked down at her to see her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes, Bella, they really are. And I happened to tell them about you," Mr. Molona answered.

"You what!?" she yelled. "No, Mr. Molona you shouldn't have done that. There are plenty of other dancers here that you could have told them about!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Bella, they _are _going to see the rest of them at the showcase," Mr. Molona said, trying to contain his laughter.

"But–" Bella started again, but was interrupted by Mr. Molona again.

"Just remember that this is a good thing Bella. It will open up a lot of doors if they ask you to attend their school in a year or so."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just hate it when the spotlight is on me," she grumbled. I let out a small chuckle and gave her a hug.

"It's true," she mumbled to me, "you should know that."

"I do. You're just funny when you don't get your way."

"Before you two start making out, I have to tell you that we need to get going on these dances. We don't have much time!" Mr. Molona said as he walked out the studio.

"Come on. Did you want to work on that dance?" I ask Bella.

"Sure," she answered walking over to the boom box and turning on some music.

"So what's the idea for this dance?" I asked her. "Other than the stuff you've told me before."

"Well, it's pretty complicated which is what I'm so nervous about. What if they don't get it? Or it's too hard for them? What then?" she said, looking nervous.

"Bella, I am sure it will be fine. And if it is too complicated, we can always change it right?" I said, trying to calm her down.

"I guess so, it's just I've been waiting basically my whole life for this and it's finally here. I don't want to mess it up."

"I know what you mean. But let's not focus on that, okay?"

"Alright," she answered with a smile, "want to get started?"

"Sure," I said.

Bella immediately launched into how she saw the dance in her head. She explained exactly where she wanted people to be and how their bodies would move to a certain beat or rhythm. While Bella was explaining one concept of the dance to me, my phone rang. I looked down at it and saw that it was my mother.

"Bella, I've got to take this. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked her. She nodded yes and I headed out the room grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Edward? It's Mom," _I heard my mom say on the other end.

"Hey Mom. What's going on? How's Dad?" I asked her, trying to make conversation. Sometimes, it wasn't so easy to make conversation with her.

"_Everything's great," she started, "I just wanted to talk to you." _She said this in a tone that told me she had something very important to tell me but she was just holding it back.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked her. "I can tell that you're not telling me something."

She sighed and hesitated before answering. _"Edward…I have no idea how to say this," _she said, sounding strained. _"Edward it's about Grandma." _I was automatically frozen. I hated it when my mom had to call me to tell me about my sick grandmother.

"What's wrong now?" I asked in a strained voice. There was one thing I hope she didn't say…

"_It's back, Edward. Her cancer is back," m_y mother said in a whisper I could barely hear.

I sighed and sunk down to ground.

"_Edward, this is hard on all of us. Just remember that. I've already told Emmett but I have no idea how to tell Alice. So could you..." _

"I'll tell her," I answered, "But…how bad is it this time?" I asked her.

"_The doctors aren't sure yet. But with her old age, it isn't good."_

I sighed again and buried my head in my hands. This wasn't something I wanted to deal with right now with everything else that's going on.

"_Edward, I am so sorry. I have to go, Carlisle just got back from visiting her. You know how upset he'll be." _

"Okay," I choked out. "I'll talk to you later mom."

"_Okay, Edward. Love you." _And with that, she hung up. At first I didn't move. _This cannot be happening, _I thought, _there is no way in Hell that this can happen to me. Again._

Sighing, I got up and headed towards Alice's dorm to break the news to her. The sad part was that I knew exactly how she would react. At first, she would be shocked silent. Then she would get angry and start throwing things around and then the waterworks would come. This really wasn't something I wanted to do, but I had to. Alice _had _to know; she had the right to. I knocked on the door of her dorm, silently praying that she wasn't there so that I could put off telling her. Sadly, she opened the door with a squeal.

"Edward! You never come by here unless it's for Bella. What are you doing here?" she asked as I walked inside.

"Alice, I got to tell you something," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Well, get to it brother! I don't have all day. Jazz and I are supposed to go out tonight!" she exclaimed. _Yet another reason not to tell her now. _Her demeanor for the day was about to be ruined all because of me.

"Alice, this is really serious…" I started and she immediately piped down.

"Ally, gosh, I have no idea how to say this. Do you remember when Gramma was really sick?" I ask her, hoping she will catch on.

"Yeah, with cancer. Why?"

Come on, Edward. You can do it, just say it. Before I could say the words, I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind.

"Alice, its back," I said.

She was silent, staring at me with her wide blue eyes. I walked over to her and grabbed her into a big hug. This time, she didn't get angry. She started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Shh, I know Alice, I know. But it will be okay," I said, trying to calm her down. There was knock out the door and a few moments later Emmett entered the tiny sitting room in the dorm. He took one look at us and came over to hug us both at once. If you were a stranger looking at this from a distance, you would think that we were always like this. But we weren't. Which was a pitiful thing.

None of us noticed when Bella came in through the dorm. She was either so quiet or we all were too consumed about this news that we tuned everything else out.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked from the door. Her eyebrows were raised and her face had worried written all over it. Alice let out another sob and turned towards Bella. She quickly walked over to Alice and held her tight. She looked up and me and noticed my puffy eyes also.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed to me and over Alice's shoulder.

"Later," I replied. She let go of Alice and told her to sit down. Bella grabbed my hand and led me to her room and shut the door behind us once we got inside.

"Edward, what's going on?" she demanded.

"Bella, its nothing you need to worry about."

"If it involves my best friend and my boyfriend then I do need to worry about it," she said while walking over to where I sat on her bed. "Edward, whatever it is. You can tell me," she whispered. I looked over to her and I could by her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"Our grandmother is really sick, Bella. And when I say sick…" I didn't finish the sentence because I could feel tears coming on. _Gosh, I'm turning into a sap. _I took a deep breath before I said, "she has cancer." As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt Bella's small arms wrap around me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

I put my arms around her hugging her to me as close as possible. "You have nothing to be sorry about," I whispered to her, "it's not the first time she's had it. But the doctors said that since she's so old it's not going to be easy to keep her-" I was cut off by Bella's lips on mine.

"Don't talk like that," she said. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

I hope so. I really do.

* * *

**OMFG! We got over 200 reviews!! That is beyond amazing! I don't know who was number 200 but I still thank you! All of you, you guys are amazing and make me smile every time I get an email alerting me that I got a review. Seriously. **

**Since I could pick _one_ of the answers from last week I decided to show you all of them. (Separated by slashes) **

Twilight is cheese-tastic/ I love your story just as much as I love cheese which is a lot, by the way. Also the first Twilight Stunk like rotten cheese no thanks to Catherine Hardwick/ the way Stephenie Meyer described Isle Esme was super cheesy/ well I guess Jake might have cheesy feet??/ cheese is related to twilight cause cheese has milk which comes form cows which have animal blood which our Cullen vampires eat also for sum reason I think I've heard of vampire cows and hey, before she was turned, I'm pretty sure Bella ate sum cheese and finally, I, a twilight fan, eat cheese.

Thanks **MrsRCullen, Rose N Valerie, Adrienne334, .x, and smartcandies103**for being cheesy! **This week I want you to…tell me what you would to Tanya if you were Bella. Make it whatever you want. Funny, cheesy, violent…XD (The more violent the better. LOL VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER, YOUNG PEOPLE! ONLY IF YOU ARE WRITING IT IN A FICTIONAL MATTER!) You can quote me for that. **

**Also, a lot of apparently love the word rubbish because I saw that a lot in this weeks reviews! LOL **

**Okay, now let's get down to business. *cracks neck* I'm so sorry this took so long to get up!! If you read the AN I posted you would know that I was in a play; which in my defense takes a lot of time to rehearse. And I had no time at all this past week to write! But I did it! (Now I sound like Dora. Great.) I just wanted to clear that up so you all would know. The sad part is that Drama is over, : ( it was fun while it lasted. Minus having tons of lines to remember and getting on stage in front of everyone you know…but I am a drama nerd so it was fun! XD **

**Anywho, the Twilight AH awards are back up and running if you want to go nominate!! **

**Also, I have drawn (horribly) a map of OWA. I'm not sure if any of you are interested in seeing it so I haven't posted it anywhere. Basically, it's just where I imagined things to be on the campus and it also helps me when I'm writing scenes for the story. So, if any of you want to see it, just tell me and I'll put it up somewhere.**

**That's all for now….this is a really long AN!! Sorry for taking up your time! **

**Ttyl,  
****Live, laugh, love  
****-Selbe XD **

**REVIEW!! **


	17. And Then Some

_No song this time...Sorry! _

**Chapter 17: **And Then Some

**BPOV**

Two days ago, when Edward had told me about his Grandma, I had been afraid that it might affect our dancing. But it seemed to do just the opposite. We both were working harder than after on all these dances Mr. Molona and Adara had planned. We would always stay after school in the studio working out the kinks that we had, and working in private sessions with Mr. Molona on our couple dances. I don't know how Edward was doing it. He makes me tired just watching him rum to football after dance then back to his dorm where he would go talk to his grandmother over the phone. Just with dancing alone, I was exhausted.

"Bella, do you still want me to help you with the dance off?" Adara asked me just as Edward had left. "I don't want to sound pushy, but you did ask me and it's also a week away."

"Of course," I answered. "When are you free?"

"Does tomorrow at one sound good?" she asked me.

"Yeah, perfect actually. That way Edward will be too tired from the game tonight to want to come," I said, laughing lightly.

Adara smiled, but from the look on her face she had something on her mind.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just…do you know how lucky you are to have him Bella? I bet all the girls in this school would kill for just a chance to hug him. And you have all of him. Plus, anyone who looks at you two would know that he really cares about you."

"Thanks Adara. I _do _know that, and I also care about him a lot."

"Well duh! Who wouldn't?! I know when I saw him for the first time, I was praying inside that he was single but…then you walked in the room and I knew my fantasies were over," she admitted with a laugh.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. It was kind of weird though. When you walked in, you were the only thing he would look at."

I bit my lip and blushed at this information. I knew that Edward looked at me a lot but I didn't think that it was _all the time. _

"Thanks, Adara, but I got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked before I turned to leave.

"You got it," she replied. "See you tomorrow!"

I turned around and walked out of the building with a smile on my face. I quickly walked along the campus toward the girls' dorm building so I could relax a little before the game tonight.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from across the court yard. I looked over to see Edward running from the direction of the gym towards me.

"Whoa, slow down. What's up?" I asked him once he reached me.

"Okay, you already know about my Grandma already. But now, my mom says Alice, Emmett and I should go up and visit her before it's too late," he said between pants.

"Wait, go up where? To Forks? When?" I ask him.

"Well, you see, my mom does everything first before telling anybody so she kind of already bought tickets for me for tomorrow night."

"Oh, so how long will you be gone?"

"Until next Thursday, but there is good news behind this," he said with a smile.

"And what would that be?"

"She bought four tickets."

****OWA****

"I still don't understand why your mom would by me a ticket to fly across the country to visit _your grandma_ when she doesn't even know me!" I said to Alice and Edward as I was packing my stuff. When I had found out that Edward's mom had done that, I had flipped out.

"She doesn't even know me!" It was Friday night right now, after the football game. Our team had lost – for once – but that didn't rain on our parade. As soon as Alice and I had gotten back to the dorm, she had immediately said we should start packing. Then, a half hour later, Edward shows up telling us the time we are leaving.

"Maybe that's why she got you a ticket, Bella. She might want to get to know you since you're pretty much all Edward talks to her about," Alice said from the living room.

I rolled my eyes at this, and grabbed a jacket out of my tiny closet and tossed it into my suitcase. I had never been to Forks before, so I didn't know what the weather would be like. "Probably Alice, but it still doesn't make since to me." I grabbed an extra pair of shoes and threw those into the suitcase also.

"There! I'm done," I said, zipping it closed. "Now what time do we leave again?" I asked as I walk into the small living room of our dorm.

"Three," Edward answered, "What time do you meet Adara?"

"One, but don't you have to be at the airport two hours before the flight?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you think she'll mind if you cancel?" Edward asked.

I shook my head no and went back to my room to retrieve my phone so I could call her and cancel. She didn't answer, so I left her a message telling her what had come up.

"So…where are we staying?" I ask them, flopping down onto the couch between them. Edward puts his arms around me and I leaned my head onto his chest.

"Our house, of course. Where else would we stay?" Edward said with a laugh.

I laughed too and lifted up my legs so that I was practically lying on top of him. He didn't object and just held me tighter. We sat there for a few minutes, watching the TV with no interest, when suddenly a flash went off. Edward and I both looked up to see Alice standing by the doorway to her room with a camera in her hands.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You two are so cute together." She sat the camera down and walked back over to the couch.

"Well, we ought to be getting some sleep before tomorrow," Edward said, getting up and stretching.

I stood up and walked with him to the door. "I'll see you later, I guess," I said leaning against the doorframe sleepily.

"Yeah, you will." Edward leant down and gave me one of the most precious kisses I've ever gotten before. It wasn't lusty – like a lot of kisses are – it was one of those slow building kisses that you never want to stop. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he captured my top lip in between his. I hugged him closer to me, never wanting to let go, as I kissed him back. He pulled back reluctantly and put his forehead on mine.

"I'll see you later," he whispered.

"'Kay," I said as I made my back through the door because somehow I had come outside of it without noticing. We both said quick byes to each other before I closed the door and leaned against it closing my eyes, smiling wider than I ever had before.

"You two are so in love." I heard Alice say from the couch. I opened my eyes and looked at skeptically. _Where had that come from?_

"Oh, come on Bella. Anyone who has eyes can tell you two are head over heals for each other. Just look at the way you two look at each other, its adorable." She was the second person today to tell me that. Were we really that obvious? Did we really goo-goo eye each other that much?

"I don't think were in love, though, Alice. I mean, come on. We're only seventeen."

"Love has no age requirements, Bella," she said, smirking.

"Whatever Alice. I've already gotten this speech once today. I don't need it again," I said turning for my room.

"See you in the morning, Bella!" Alice yelled from the couch just as I closed my door.

I lay down on my small bed as try to breathe. _Could I really be falling for Edward? At least, like that, already? _

We hadn't been together that long, so it didn't seem possible to me. Did love not have any time limits either? I wouldn't know because I'd never been in love with anyone before. I'd had tons of crushes before for sure, but I had never been _in love. _Alice had definitely got in my head now, which was keeping me from some much needed sleep. I would have plenty of time tomorrow to think about all of this.

****OWA****

"Passengers, we are now boarding flight 6126. Please make your way to the check in gate. Thank you." When we heard this announcement Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I made our way towards the terminal. For the two hours we had been sitting, Alice had talked non-stop about how she wasn't really excited to back to the rain of Forks, Emmett played some unknown video game, while Edward and I sat next to each other and talk about random subjects.

I handed the attendant my ticket so she could scan it. When she handed it back to me, I walked through the gate into the plane. Esme had bought us all first-class tickets – something that made me even more uncomfortable – for the six hour ride to Forks, Washington. Every time I heard the name I have to suppress a giggle because of its ironic name.

"So Edward, is there also a town named knives in Washington?" I asked, trying to get on his nerves.

"Haha, very funny," he said in a dry voice.

I sat down in my seat next to him on the plane. I'd never flown first class before; I had only passed the seats when I was going to coach in the back.

"When I meet your mom, I am going to tell her that she did not need to invite me. She doesn't even know me and yet, she buys me a three hundred dollar ticket to fly across the country," I said with a sigh.

"Like Alice and I said before, maybe she just really wants to meet you," Edward replied as the flight attendant came over the speaker. She went over various precautions that bored me intensely. Before I knew it, we were taking off.

****OWA****

"Bella, wake up," I heard somebody say while they were shaking my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes to see Edward bending over me on the plane.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We're about to land," he said with a smile. I stretched as much as I could and sat up in the seat.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Only a few hours, I didn't sleep at all," he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't like to sleep on planes; I've seen 'Castaway' one too many times."

I laughed slightly at his confession. I didn't get to say anything back to him because we were soon being directed off the plane into the luggage claim to met up with Alice and Emmett. When we got our luggage, we got our rental car and headed off to their house.

That was the point where I started to hyperventilate. I'd never had a boyfriend, so I never had to meet anyone's parents before. And that fact that I had just got off a six hour flight and was tired didn't help matters. After an hour of driving, we pulled up to an enormous white house that was three stories tall. I had _been _to houses this big before but I'd never been invited into them as a guest.

"This is your house?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, you like it?" Alice said beside me.

I looked over at her and nodded. "Hell yeah. I've never actually stayed in a house this big before."

"Well, you have now!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of the car.

I followed after her, but went the back of the car to get my suitcase out. I felt a pair of arms go around my waist as I pulled open the trunk.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned around in his arms so I could look at him. "Getting my luggage out of the trunk," I answered him.

"Hmm…" was all he answered. He leaned into me and gently placed his lips on mine. He was just about to pull away but I kept him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him smile while he pressed my back against the car. But all too soon, we had to pull away to breathe.

"What was that for?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"I know once I get in there," he said gesturing to his house, "that I won't be able to do that for a while."

"We can't be having that, now, can we?" I said sarcastically.

"I can do that," he said once he noticed me going for my suitcase. Before I could object, he grabbed my suitcase and started up the path to his house. I hesitantly walked behind him, trying to stall so that I could cover my nerves with a smile. Edward looked back to see if I was following and noticed my mini-meltdown.

"Bella, come on. They're going to love you," he said. He held out his hand towards me and I took it tightly.

We walked up the steps into the house. It was even bigger inside than it appeared to be outside. The first level had the living room, dining room, and kitchen. I also thought that I saw a pool through the sliding glass doors.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Edward called once we got through the door and sat our suitcases aside. Alice and Emmett soon came through the doors to join us.

"Oh! My babies are finally back home!" I heard a female voice exclaim from the kitchen. Suddenly, a woman with caramel colored hair and brown eyes stepped out of the kitchen. She was definitely beautiful and I could see immediately where Edward got his bronze hair.

"Come here and give me a hug!" she said. All of them walked up to her and wrapped their arms around her. I was surprised that Emmett and Edward didn't crush her since they were so much bigger than she was. Alice was smart enough to go after them so she didn't get hurt. After their little family reunion, she turned towards me.

"You must be Bella," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," I said walking up to her and holding my hand out.

She laughed and pulled me into a quick hug instead. "Call me Esme. And no hand shakes. We aren't at work."

I chuckled nervously, not knowing what to do next. "Nice to meet you, Esme."

"Same to you, Bella. I can see why Edward would choose you," she said. I felt my cheeks redden, and I looked over at Edward to see a little blush on his cheeks as well.

"Do I hear my kids out here?" I heard someone else say coming from the stairs. I looked up to see a blond man with green eyes, coming towards us. He came up to Edward, Alice, and Emmett and hugged them just as Esme did. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle," he said.

"Bella," I said. It got really quiet for a second as Carlisle looked at me for a moment while I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, why don't we get something to eat?" Esme asked, breaking the silence. I let out a breath of relief and looked at Edward. He gave me a crooked smile and winked at me as we made our way to the dining room. That wasn't as bad I thought it would be…and then some.

* * *

**Once again I couldn't choose just one winner…so here are them all!**

I would shove cheese down her throat they push her in front of a milk truck/ rip her apart and burn the pieces/ I would take all of her stuff and give it to good will and then I would put crazy glue on everything/ Well first I would tear her limb from limb. I would set her left leg on fire, and then set her right hand on fire, then I would put her body parts all over the earth in different places/ If I was Bella I would totally tie her down and have Emmett sit on her. And die her hair the closest thing to puke/ I think I would rub it in as much as I possibly could, always kiss him in front of her, whisper things in his ear that are only fit for the bedroom- when I know she can hear me just as well as if I was saying it to her!!, tell Emmett to make some embarrassing comments about her sex life and always talk about how now that Kate has someone she must be feeling lonely and slowly she will go crazy and set herself on fire/ I would tell her to get a life, that Edward don't want her, and then punch her in the nose and slap her in the face.

Thanks Rose N Valerie, MrsRCullen, Adrienne334, hiileihawaiiangurl, MyMonkeyMan(you know who you are), and xXxFallen.

**You guys are abusive! LOL**** This week I want you to...complete this sentence. I found a...in my bed! **

**A lot of you were very shocked by the last chapter. Trust me, when I first thought of that I couldn't believe it myself. I know how it feels to loose someone from a disease like that…I've had two aunts who survived cancer, a grandmother(who I never meet) die from it, and lost a close friend to a brain tumor. So…yeah. I know what you all mean when you say that was hard for you. **

**And I know I haven't been updating the playlist as I go along with the story. I just got to one point where I couldn't find _any_ songs on the website. So, I'm trying to find another way to get them all in one place. BUT, if you do go look on website(link on profile) you'll see that I am _trying _to keep it up to date. Right now, all I have is stuff for this story right now. Like summary, how I came up with it, a list of all the songs...stuff like that. Check it out. **

**I have a picture of the map up on my facebook and photobucket!!! Go check it out if you want! I had to edit it a little bit because you couldn't read it very well. Now you all will now how artistically challenged I am. XD (link on profile) **

**Oh! And a huge thanks to those people on Facebook who were trying to help get me nominated...I still haven't recieved a reply so we're going to have to see. Keep checking on FB for updates. **

**Well that's all for now. XD **

**Live, Laugh, Love  
****-Selbe**

**Review!**


	18. Meet Grandma

_Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
__Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me, makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath  
__(Teardrop – Massive Attack)_

**Chapter 18: **Meet Grandma

**EPOV **

Dinner had gone ten times smoother than Bella first meeting my Dad did. I wasn't worried about my mom meeting her because she automatically loves everyone. My Dad on the other hand…was a different story. It takes time for him to like you. Over dinner, he questioned Bella on all kinds of subjects I would have never thought of.

"So Bella, tell me. How did you and Edward first meet?" he asked. Bella looked up from her plate and smiled.

"Well, we were in the same dance class and our teacher – Mr. Molona – paired us up hopping that we would actually work. To tell you the truth, we didn't get along _at all_ in the beginning. But Mr. Molona made it clear that we had to."

"And look at them now!" Emmett said from across the table. Bella immediately blushed beat red as Alice and my mom laughed at our reactions.

"I can definitely tell they've gotten close," My mom said, trying to contain her laughter. I shot daggers at Emmett hopping he would get the message that I would get him back later.

"Well, that's wonderful Bella. I hope we get to more of you," Carlisle said. After dinner, my mom sent all of us upstairs so we could relax from our flight. Alice and Bella were _supposed _to share a room, but I wanted her to be with me as much as possible.

While we were all climbing the steps, I took Bella's hand and led her to up to my room. I opened the door to reveal the room I was barely ever in. Minus the times I am home for holidays.

"Here we are," I said to her as she walked in. One wall of my room was cover in CD's and books while the other had a bed pushed up against it and a small TV in the opposite corner. And for some odd reason, my mom put a couch in my room as well.

"Well, this certainly beats my room back home," She said with a laugh. She walked up to my music collection and skimmed the various artists I had. She smiled and pulled one out.

"Really? Massive Attack? I would of never guessed," She said. I walked over to her and took the disc out of her hands and placed it into my CD player. The first song came on with a slow beat.

"Come here," I said. She walked up to me and took on of my hands and placed the other on my shoulder while I put my hand on her waist.

_Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath_

_Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me, makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath_

I held her close for a second before I dipped her away from me. I slowly brought her back up to me so I could look her in the eyes.

_Nine night of matter  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath_

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

I held her close for the remainder of the song. Never wanting to let her go…

_Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Fearless on my breath  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath_

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath

Stumbling a little  
Stumbling a little

"Wow," she said as she pulled back. "I've never heard that song…but I love it now." We were silent for little while longer, still swaying.

"Does your Dad like me?" she asked, "Because when we were out there he didn't seem like he did."

"He'll come around, Bella. My dad is just hard to impress," I said.

"If you say so," she sighed. We had stopped swaying by now, so we were standing now, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Come on," I said, "Lets get changed."

"But…I'm supposed to stay with Alice," She argued.

"I don't care, you're staying with me. Now go get changed." Bella rolled her eyes at me and retreated to Alice's room so she could get changed.

Within a few minutes, she was back in my room and we were both lying on my bed watching a movie that was on TV. Bella was comfortably cuddled up to me with her lying on my chest. I wasn't really paying attention to the move, to be honest. I was more interested in Bella. While her head was lying on my chest, I got perfect access to her hair. I love her long, brown, soft hair. _Did I just say love? _I think I did. I ran my hands through it a couple of times before she said something.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"We're going to visit my Grandmother in the hospital for a little while. That's all I know so far," I answered. "Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know since I was probably going to be all alone that day…" she sighed.

"What? No, you're coming with us. We're all going at different times so have longer. And since Alice and Emmett are going together, your coming with me." She moved her body so she could look in my eyes but was still on top of me.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really," I answered. "Come on, let's go to sleep now." Bella easily agreed with me and moved into a more comfortable position. She was still in my arms, which was an advantage for me.

"Goodnight, Bella," I said.

"Goodnight, Edward," she replied.

****OWA****

**BPOV **

The next morning I woke up on a surface that _definitely _wasn't my pillow. I tried to sit up so I could punch the object that was so uncomfortable, but it held me down. I soon realized that the object was Edward's chest and his arms were holding me tightly to him. I tried to wiggle out of them, but they only got tighter.

"Ten more minutes…" Edward groaned in a husky voice that was absolutely amazing sounding.

"No!" I whined back, "You're uncomfortable." His eyes popped open at this and stared me down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means exactly what I said. Now let me go so I can use the bathroom." He reluctantly let me go and I hopped up and headed to the bathroom. While I was in there, something inside of me wondered if Edward's parents found us both in his room last night. I prayed that they didn't and assumed I was on Alice's room all night like I was supposed to be. I walked back into Edward's room to find him back asleep on his bed. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world and was the most innocent thing there ever was. I laughed at the thought. I was definitely luck to have him.

I made my down the stairs to Alice's room to get some close for today but I was stopped halfway there.

"Bella, where were you last night?" I heard behind me. I quickly spun around to see Alice, still in her pajamas and with bed head, standing a couple of steps above me. Why was she up so much earlier than everyone else?

"I…uh…you see," I said, trying to come up with some excuse. She wasn't buying it.

"You don't even have to say it. I know you were in Edward's room."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Just to see you stutter. That was my way of freaking you out. Good thing my parents didn't. Or you might not be alive right now," she said.

"Yeah…you're not going to tell them are you?" I asked in a panic.

"No, I'm not _that _evil. But your payback is in my room!" she exclaimed, running down in front of me into her room where she already had a whole entire outfit laying out on her bed.

"You're going to where this whether you like it or not, Bella. So don't even ask." I snorted.

"I wouldn't even think of it," I said sarcastically. Alice quickly got me dressed in the outfit the she had chosen and we both headed down stairs. By the time we got there, everyone else was sitting around the little island in the kitchen chatting and eating breakfast. I noticed there was an empty seat next to Edward and made my way over to it. I sat down next to him and shot him a smile.

"So, who wants to go to the hospital first?" Esme asked.

"Bella and I will go first. That way you and Dad can have the most time," Edward said. We both finished up our breakfast quickly and headed out the door before ten.

"Are you excited to see her?" I asked Edward we headed down the street.

"Kind of, but I also know its going to be hard seeing her in the condition she's in. But it's no harder for me than it is for anyone else. Especially Carlisle."

"She's his mother, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," he answered. We rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. When we finally got there, we walked in to get visitor passes and headed up to her room. As we were walking down the hall, Edward took and my hand and held it tightly in his.

We walked into the room to see a lady lying on the bed with tons of wires connected to her. She had no hair, wrinkled skin, and pale green eyes. That's probably where Edward got his eyes from. At our entrance, the women smiled at us and sat up in her bed as much as she could.

"Edward, how are you?" she asked as soon as we got far enough inside to hear her. Her voice was very raspy, and hard to hear.

"I'm great. Grandma, I want you to meet Bella," Edward said next to me. She looked over in my direction and smiled.

"So you're the girl Edward has been telling me all about," She said. I looked over at Edward and noticed he was blushing.

"So you finally found one who covers her boobs, didn't you?" she asked Edward. This made me blush and made Edward laugh. "She's pretty too," She added.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Please, call me Liz. Mrs. Cullen is my mother," She said jokingly. _She's a lot like me, _I thought, _stubborn. _

"Okay, it's very nice to meet you _Liz._"

"Nice to meet you too. I can see why Edward would like you. Pretty, smart, has a good body," My mouth dropped open when she said that. I have never heard someone say I had a good body.

"Hey, I didn't say those things originally. You can blame Eddie over there." She defended herself. I turned slowly and widened my eyes at Edward. He was blushing harder than I could of ever thought possible. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, we got to get going. Emmett and Alice are coming to see you in a little while."

"Go, go. Don't waist your time on me. I'll be here if you need me," Edward's grandma said. We said quick goodbye's and headed out the room.

"I like her." I stated while we were walking down the hallway. Edward didn't let go of my hand for the walk to his Volvo.

"I think she likes you too. Maybe a little too much," He said with a chuckle. "Just like me." He leaned in to give me a kiss. I swear I could never get enough of this guy.

**Hey everyone! Okay, so if this chapter has some errors…Sorry about that. My beta is on vaycay and I didn't want to wait to post this so I just skimmed it. XP I hope you guys like this chapter because I wrote this a VERY long time ago (just when this story was getting started) and this idea popped in my head. **

**Also, Sorry if I've really been lacking on updating lately…end of school year is here and I'm going crazy with studying and all kinds of stuff like that. Once the summer is here, I will be writing more often. But I am doing camps and stuff like that…so it won't be ALL summer long. **

**Winner of last weeks challenge:**

_Hiilehawaiingurl: "I found a crazy monkey that was determined to rip up all my Twilight books in my bed!" _

**That one really had me cracking up! **

**This week I want you to…describe this story is three words! **

**On another note…I have very exciting news! (For me at least) This story is now in German! I think its so cool how people who speak another language can now read this story! But, you all obviously don't need it or you wouldn't be reading this right now. LOL **

**Random Babbling: **

**I bought my Eclipse tickets! I seriously can't wait. It's my favorite book in the series, (and hopefully my favorite move). So I am going to stay up until midnight (once again) to see a movie! I've got some serious issues…  
AND, you can still nominate at the Twilight All Human Awards. (People on FB know to email her at stephaniejo(AT)hotmail(DOT)co(DOT)uk) Please, please go nominate! It would mean a lot to me!**

**That's all for now!**

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**-Selbe**

**Review! **


	19. Hours Left

_There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye  
__(Anthem Of The Angels – Breaking Benjamin) _

**Chapter 19: **Hours Left

**BPOV**

Right now, it was late on Sunday and everything seemed perfect. Almost. Edward and I were lying out on his pool deck while we enjoyed the rare sun of Forks. The only thing that made today not perfect was the fact that Edward's grandma could die at any minute and we wouldn't know it. But I couldn't let that get to me because, if it did, it could really hurt Edward and I. The showcase was only one month away and all of us still had a lot to do and the fact that I was supposed to be in a dance-off this Friday didn't help matters. I wasn't going to back out, that was one thing I refused to do, especially because I was going against Tanya and Lauren. I still didn't know what I had been thinking when I had said yes to their little bet. But everything seemed to have gotten better when Edward had said that he was going to be there for me and help me out.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said, pulling me out of my trance.

"Nothing, really. Just about how happy I am that we got paired up," I said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because… I probably would have given up or something if I didn't have a good partner. And here I am now. All because of you," I said with a smile.

"It wasn't all me, you have worked just as hard as me, if not harder," Edward said, leaning up from his chair.

"Thanks," I said. I suddenly thought of something. "Do you mind if _I _take you somewhere?" I asked.

"It depends. Where is that place?"

"You'll have to see," I said, hopping off of my chair and heading towards the house.

An hour later, we were driving up to a little strip mall***** I had seen when we had first arrived at Edward's house. There was something about all these little shops that got my attention.

"Why did you want to come here?" Edward asked as he parked. We both quickly got out of his car and started towards the shops, but I quickly dragged him in another direction.

"Where are we going, Bella?" he asked.

I didn't answer him and continued towards the spot I had seen earlier. We walked towards the small lake by the side of the road. It wasn't visible from the front of the building because it was behind it. Tonight, under the stars, it looked prettier than it probably usually did.

"How did you know that this was here? I didn't even know it was here!" Edward exclaimed.

I giggled and continued walking down until we hit the sand that was leading to the water. "When we were driving to your house I saw it behind those little shops and I thought it would be really pretty at night," I admitted.

"Huh, I've been to those shops so many times while I lived here, but I never noticed this behind it."

Somewhere off in the distance, music started to play softly. Edward gave me a sly grin and held his out to me. I chuckled softly and placed my small hand in his. He immediately grasped onto it and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck so that I was even closer to him. I felt his arms go around me waist so I leaned my head onto his shoulder. I never wanted this to end.

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

I lifted my head up to look at him. "For what?"

"For coming here with me; being there when no one else was," he whispered, looking directly into my eyes. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away either, it was like we both had a magnetic pull towards each other. To tell you the truth, it took my breath away.

"You're welcome," I said once I was able to catch my breath again. We were no longer swaying, just standing in each others arms.

Our little bubble was soon popped by the sound of Edwards phone ringing. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answered. He listened to the person on the other end for a second. "What?" he yelled into the phone. "Is she okay?" he said quickly.

I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes.

"Okay, yeah, I'll be there in a second," he said, closing his phone. He took my hand and dragged me to his car.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked once we both were in the car.

"She just slipped into a coma," he whispered in a voice that I could barely hear. I knew exactly who he meant by she, and how bad slipping into a coma was for her.

"Are we going to the hospital?" I asked him. He shook his head no and said we were going to his house to talk to Carlisle and Esme about what was going on. I could tell by the look on his face that he was upset and scared. I took his hand, which was resting on the gear stick, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. When we got into the Cullen's house, Edward and I raced inside. Everybody was gathered in the living room with worried expressions on their faces. I suddenly got a feeling that tonight wasn't going to end in a happy manner.

"So, what's happening?" Edward asked as soon as we got in. "What are we going to do?"

"All we can do now is wait and pray," Carlisle said in a soft voice. I looked around the room and studied everyone's expressions. They all had sorrow and worry written all over them. I had never felt more helpless in my life than I did in that moment. Carlisle told us there wasn't much we could do for now, so we all headed upstairs to our rooms. Once again, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his room. When we got inside, he immediately plopped down onto his bed.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him after a long silence. He turned his head to the side so he could look at me.

"I'm not so sure anymore," he answered quietly. I walked over to the bed and lay down beside him. He put one arm around my waist while I snuggled into his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Edward. Trust me."

It was too bad that I didn't believe what was coming out of my own mouth.

****OWA****

I woke up in the morning to a bright light coming through Edward's window. I rolled over – expecting to find him asleep next to me – but found the space empty. I sat up quickly and looked around the room, hoping he would be there. But all I found was a note on the pillow next to me.

_Bella, _

_Sorry I am not there when you wake up. All of us are going down to the hospital for a little bit because my Grandma woke up and the doctors don't know how long she will be awake. Thank you so much for being there for me this week, I appreciate it. A lot. When I get back, hopefully we can spend more time together. _

_Talk to you later,_

_Edward_

Sighing, I got up and stretched before I went and changed my clothes. What was I supposed to do now that I was here all by myself? I was walking around Edward's room when I found a copy of Wuthering Heights. I had never known Edward liked classic books like this one. Since there was nothing else to do, I cracked open the book to the first page and started reading. It seemed like hours had passed before my phone _finally _rang with Edward's name popping up on the screen. Happily, I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say on the other end in a distressed voice.

"Yeah?" I answered in a concerned voice. He didn't sound so good.

"Meet me at the front door, okay?" he said in a rushed voice. I heard a car door slam in the background. He must here now.

"I'm there," I said. I put the book down and raced to the front door as fast as I could without falling down. When I got to the door at the front of the house, it suddenly swung open revealing Edward with puffy red eyes.

I gasped. "Edward? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked in a hurry.

He skipped answering me and wrapped me up in his arms and held me tight. Since I wasn't sure on what exactly had happened I didn't say anything to him. I hadn't talked to any other member of the family all day so _anything _could have happened.

"Let's go upstairs," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to his room. Once we were inside, Edward dragged me to his bed so that we were lying down on it. Again, Edward wrapped his arms tightly around me so I could go anywhere away from him. He started to cry immediately into my shoulder, which only worried me more. Something very bad must have happened because Edward was to the point where he was shaking.

"Edward, please, tell me what's going on," I whispered after a few minutes of long silence.

Edward sighed and rested his head on top of mine. He didn't answer me for a few minutes; he only looked at me with sad eyes. "She's gone," he choked out.

My mouth dropped open in shock. _Did he just say what I think he said? _"Edward…" I started but didn't finish before he broke down again. I was shocked myself, so I could only imagine what Edward was going through right now. He had just lost somebody who was very close to him and someone that he had known his whole entire life. She was not here anymore. Gone forever. Since there wasn't much I could say, I stayed by his side all night long and comforted him.

At some point, we both feel asleep in each others arms because when I woke up, Edward had such a grip on me that I couldn't even sit up. I really didn't want to wake him because I didn't want him to get upset again and it was also only seven in the morning. I decided to stay where I was and just relax. This whole week had been an emotional rollercoaster but I was glad that I had been here for Edward through it all.

I felt Edward stir around me. "Bella," he mumbled.

"I'm here," I answered.

He tightened his grip on me and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Bella. I- I don't know what to think anymore."

"Its okay, Edward. I completely understand," I whispered back.

"My Mom and Dad are probably already planning the funeral," he said, staring off into space.

"Hey, don't think about that right now, okay?" I said to him. "We have other things to look forward to, like going back to OWA with all our friends," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I just think I'm going to be out of it today."

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked. There was a knock at the door and Esme stepped in. She didn't seem pleased when she found that I was in here as well.

"We got a booking at the funeral home for this afternoon," she sniffled. "So, um…you might want to get ready, or relax until then since you four will probably be boarding a plane tonight anyway."

"Okay," Edward answered. He took his arms away from me and covered his face with them as he let out a shaky breath.

"Edward?" I said softly, touching his arm letting him know I was here for him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just need some time to myself," he said.

I nodded and mumbled an 'okay' and headed towards Alice's room. I knocked on her door just in case she didn't want me to come in.

"Come in," she called. I could tell from her voice she was pretty upset as well.

I hesitantly walked into her room, not knowing what to expect. I certainly wasn't expecting her to jump into my arms and start to cry.

"Oh, Bella! I just don't know what to say! This is all too crazy for all of us! How is Edward? Is he okay? I hope so because she meant so much to him and…"

"Whoa! Alice, slow down. Edward is okay; he just needed some time to himself. How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm still kind of in shock, but other than that I'm okay. I was kind of waiting for her to pass, you know? We all knew it was going to happen eventually, we just didn't want to accept it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Did your Mom tell you the plan for today?"

"Yes, so we've got to get packing, get dressed, go to the funeral, then back to Miami," Alice stated. She went over to her closet and started rummaging through the clothes. After a moment, she turned to me. "What are planning on wearing to the dance-off, Bella?" she asked me.

"To tell you the truth Alice, I haven't even thought about it," I admitted.

She grinned mischievously and turned back to her closet. "Well, you're in luck Bella. I have the perfect outfit for you to wear and since I have a feeling you're going to be sweating you have to wear something light!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. Not even someone's death could stop Alice. She pulled out a small red tank top and leggings that resembled jeans.

"It's perfect Alice," I said.

"Great! Now let's get packing because we're being dropped off right after the service."

****OWA****

After the _very _emotional service, Carlisle and Esme drove Edward, Alice, Emmett and I to the airport to say their goodbyes. This week was without a doubt the most emotional I'd ever experienced.

"Bella," Esme said, walking up to me. "It was such a pleasure meeting you, I hope we get to see each other more. And hopefully under better circumstances."

"Me too, Esme."

She gave me a quick a hug and said goodbye once more. I turned around to see Carlisle waiting for her. He nodded at me and smiled.

"I definitively enjoyed meeting you as well, Bella. I'm sorry about my first impression; I tend to be a little judgmental when it comes to my son and girls he brings home to meet. But I can tell that you're different," he said.

I blushed and thanked him. They said goodbye to Alice, Edward, and Emmett, telling them to come and visit soon. When they finally left, we made our way into the airport, leaving all the drama of the past week behind and getting ready to face a whole new round of it when we got back on campus.

* * *

***A strip mall is like a row of little vintage stores. It has nothing to do with a strip club. I thought I would make that clear for anyone who doesn't know. XD**

**Okay, sorry for the delay. ****This was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. That is why it took so long. I've never really written a chapter like this before, so it was kind of difficult figuring out how to make it all make sense. **

**And it's that time of year when I have to take finals…so, yeah. XP **

**Thank you guys for your three words about this story. Some of them were very funny, and some touching. I was surprised that some of you actually thought this story could be published. I was like, "They seriously think this is that good?" LOL **

**Anyway I don't have anything for you to do this week except review! **

**(And I have made an oath to reply to every last review I receive from now on! XD) **

**Review! (and you'll get a surprise!)**


	20. Dancing In The Rain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I'm just mixing up the plot.

**Chapter 20: **Dancing In The Rain

**EPOV**

When we arrived back at OWA the whole entire school was buzzing about the dance off tomorrow. Of course, I was going to be there for Bella – even though she didn't want me to go now that I had lost my grandmother – but I knew that she would want me to be there. Alice and Bella ran off to their dorm before meeting up with Emmett and me at the food court. Sadly, we all were supposed to return to class as soon as we got on campus but we were all going to grab something to eat first, seeing that we had only eaten airplane food for the past six hours. When Emmett and I got to our dorm, I let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be back without all the worries going on back home in Forks.

"Home sweet home!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing down his luggage and heading towards our small kitchen.

I chuckled and went towards my room, wishing that I could just go to sleep.

I was still in a little shock about what had happened over the past week. I had just lost someone who I was really close to and how do you get over that? All I knew was how glad I had been that I had Bella there with me through it all. She had really helped me feel better about the whole situation. I knew that, at one point, I was on such an emotional roller coaster that I couldn't even talk to her. I felt bad after I told her I wanted to be alone, but I think she understood because the next day she never left my side. I was so grateful that I had had her; she was like no other girl I had ever met before. For some time now, I had known that I was falling in love with her but I was too chicken to admit it.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

I quickly turned around to see him smirking. "What?" I asked.

"You're sitting there on your bed looking like your planning a proposal or something," Emmett said. "Wait, are you planning a proposal?" he asked.

I chuckled at him. "No, Emmett. I'm not planning a proposal. We haven't even said that we love each other," I said.

"Well, then tell her that you love her!" he exclaimed. "I've done it with Rose, now you and Bella can have your turn."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way, Em? What if I'm the only one?"

"Edward, Eddie-kins, Pooh-bear, let me tell you something. It takes two to tango, and I'm not just talking about the dance."

"Emmett," I groaned, "be serious."

"Hey, I _am _being serious. It's obvious you two have something more than just a little high school relationship going on. Have you seen the way she looks at you man? Seriously, it's like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. And don't even get me started on _you_. Sometimes, I seriously think you're whipped out of this world. And God forbid, if you were ever dragged away from her by mom or dad. I think you would die."

My mouth gapped open after his long speech. I had never heard Emmett talk this much before, or so _passionately _about a subject before. I went over what he said in my head again before I replied. "I guess you're right," I said.

Emmett grinned proudly. "So you're admitting you love her?" he asked smugly.

"I…I don't know, I've never been more confused in my life," I said burying my head into my hands. I thought about how Bella made me feel whenever I was around her. It was honestly a feeling I couldn't describe. I _loved _her brown hair, her deep brown eyes, soft skin, and the way she felt in my arms while we danced… Bella was like no other girl I'd met before, and that drove me crazy.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emmett said. "Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, just think about it." _Emmett was right, I should just think about it…but the question was: did I need to?_

**BPOV**

"Bella! Come on, we have to get to the court yard to meet the guys and Rosalie!" Alice called from the living room.

"Coming!" I answered while slipping on my flip-flops. I was really glad to be back in Miami at OWA. Even though as soon as I walked on campus I was greeted with the buzz of the dance-off, I couldn't be more excited to be back. This was really where I was meant to be. Alice and I walked out of our dorm building towards the court yard talking about the big dance-off tomorrow.

"So, are you excited?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm also a little nervous. Everyone keeps telling me what an amazing dancers Tanya and Lauren are."

"They are good at dancing, but do you want to know what kind of dancing they're good at Bella? Pole dancing, that's what."

I chuckled at her attempt to make me feel better. "Okay Alice, I will admit. That did make me feel a little better."

"That's what looking I'm for! Now come on," she said, grabbing my hand dragging me across the campus.

When the court yard came into view, I immediately spotted Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting along one of the benches. Emmett and Jasper were laughing at Edward for some reason while Rosalie was the only one who noticed us approaching. She hopped up and ran over to us, engulfing us in a big hug.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you guys so much! Never leave me alone with Jasper _ever again. _I thought I was going to go crazy!" she gushed. We both laughed and hugged her back. Our little reunion didn't last long because Alice soon spotted Jasper and ran over to him, kissing him passionately. Since I didn't want to intrude on their moment, my gaze slid over to Edward who was staring at me with tender eyes. The look on his face was something I had never seen before. It was gentle, caring, and…loving? He made his way over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and hugged him back tightly. "Hi." I buried my face into his chest never wanting to let go.

"So, where are we going?" Rosalie voiced.

I looked up and noticed that everyone was watching us. I blushed deeply and bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Actually, I was going to take Bella somewhere," Edward announced to everyone.

I looked up at him in confusion. He hadn't told me anything about going out, so why was he bringing this up now?

"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk.

I sighed and shot an apologetic smile to the rest of our group. "I guess I'll see you guys later," I said as Edward pulled me away. We quickly got in his car and took off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were taking me out?" I asked him once we got down the road.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," he answered smiling.

"Whatever. So do I at least get to know where you are taking me?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

"Edward," I moaned, "that is not cool. Haven't you already tortured me like this once already?"

"Its not torture if you're enjoying it," he answered smugly.

I rolled my eyes and turned so that I could lean out the open window. One thing that I loved about Miami was the smell of the beach. There was just something about it that was so relaxing and beautiful. I looked out, over the sand dunes, at the water. I rested my chin on my hands and closed my eyes. This was heaven.

"We're here," Edward said as he pulled over into a parking spot.

I looked up and saw that we were at the boardwalk. I let out a small laugh and turned towards him. "I'm going to let you know that I haven't been to a boardwalk since I was six," I said as we walked up the steps.

"Well, now you can let your inner child out," he said, grabbing my hand.

We walked along the boardwalk enjoying the view of the sun setting. Edward made it even more romantic by pulling me into one of the steamiest kisses I had ever experienced. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he walked us back so I was leaning against the railing of the walkway. His lips pressed harder down on mine when I rotated my head to the other side. I heard him moan and I smiled even though I was surprised that _I _was doing that to him. We broke apart after a few minutes to catch our breath. Edward leaned his forehead against mine and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you plan on doing anything else tonight other than kissing me, Mr. Cullen," I teased him.

"Mmm…maybe, maybe not." He chuckled. His eyes wandered over to something that was behind me and smiled. "Do you mind pictures?" he asked.

"Well, it depends. What kind of pictures?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and spun me around. "Photo booth pictures."

****OWA****

I woke up the next morning to excited chatter outside of my bedroom door. I quietly groaned and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, forcing myself to get up. Today was the day of my dance off with Lauren and Tanya. To tell you the truth, I was beyond nervous but I couldn't let anyone know that because if they _did _find out, they could easily make the rest of my year miserable.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice sang from the outside of my door. "Wake up, today's the big day!"

I walked over to my door and threw it open. "Alice, its not my wedding day, so there is no big day," I said sourly.

"Bella, come on! You're going to _squish _Tanya and Lauren today, and that counts as a big thing."

"Whatever Alice," I said walking into the living room. I jumped slightly when I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward sitting on the floor and couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be…I don't know, sleeping?"

"How could we sleep when you're about to go out and kill those bitches by dancing?" Emmett exclaimed.

I chuckled nervously, feeling the pressure pile up on my shoulders.

"Well, we don't have any time to waste. Bella and I still have to get ready for school," Alice announced.

When I heard this, I went back to my room and got quickly dressed, wishing today would go by super fast and I could get this dance off over with.

It wasn't that I was worried that I could lose to Tanya and Lauren; I was just afraid what they would do a_fter_ they won. If they won. Would they taunt me for the next year and a half? Tell everyone I can't dance and ruin my dream? The list could go on forever. When I was dressed and ready, I went outside to leave with the others. I walked up to Edward and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me with a happy expression. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I answered. Surprisingly, there was no taunting from either Tanya or Lauren all day. Everyone that I passed in the halls wished me good luck and told me that they would be there at the field tonight. When I arrived at dancing, everyone was ready to help me if I needed it.

"None of us want them to win," Angela said, "if that wasn't already obvious." I had never really talked to Angela before. She was in the one dance I am choreographing, but we'd never talked one-to-one before. I knew what she meant, though, about none of the people in our class wanting them to win. Supposedly, while I was gone, they'd pulled all kinds of tricks on Lauren and Tanya. When she told me about how they put red paint on the bottom of their chairs in lunch, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Thanks, but I don't want to drag any of you guys into this. This is my battle," I told her with a smile.

"Okay, whatever you say."

When the final bell of the day rang, there seemed to be an immediate buzzing coming from outside. No, I wasn't talking about bees; I was talking about your regular group teenagers gossiping their heads off. By just putting my head to the door that lead outside I heard things like this:

"Well, I heard that Lauren got Edward to come on her side and help them out instead of Bella."

"Edward would never do that. He hates Lauren and Tanya, remember?"

And so on and so forth.

****OWA****

By the time eight-thirty came along, I was _way _passed nervous. I was hyperventilating. I was sitting on the couch in the living room staring blankly at the TV that was turned off. _Would Tanya and Lauren be better than me because they had practiced and I didn't? Would they have some kind of surprise backup I didn't know about?_ There were so many scenarios running through my head right now that it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I heard someone ask.

I didn't bother answering because I was afraid my voice would crack from being so nervous.

"Bella, look at me," I heard Edward say. He didn't give me a chance to look up before his hands were on my face coaxing my face up. "Bella," he said slowly, "You're going to be amazing. More than that, you're going to blow everyone away."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Because. I've seen you dance before and you're absolutely amazing."

I smiled at his encouragement. It did make me feel better. It made me feel like I could do anything. "Okay, let's do this!" I exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and we all made our way outside into the hallway. I saw other people heading towards the field as we made our way there as well. When we got closer, I could see a large group of people lined up, waiting for the dance off to start. It was starting to rain slightly, setting the perfect mood for this.

As I walked to stand in the center of all the people, the cheers rose. My excitement built when I saw Lauren and Tanya making their way over here. I laughed slightly at their outfits. They were both matching, wearing what looked like a sports bra and tiny shorts. _Going for the slutty look, I guess._

"You ready, Swan?" Tanya sneered when they were right in front of me. By now, everyone was crowding around in a circle formation, making the scene seem like a fight.

"Of course," I answered sweetly. "But I think the question is, are you?"

A bunch of 'ooh's came from the people around us. Tanya only glared at me. The rain picked up even more and the grass was soaking wet with water now.

"Well then, let's get this started." Someone – I'm not sure who – turned on music that had a strong beat to dance to. I let Lauren and Tanya go out first, since they were so confident in themselves.

I really don't know what I was expecting out of them, but it certainly wasn't them grinding on each other. It was really disgusting actually because they seemed to be enjoying it. But, it did get a lot of cheers from the male population of the school. Desperate, I looked around, trying to find someone willing to go out there with me. I spotted Adara at the same exact moment she looked over at me. I motioned my head to the center of the circle, hoping she would know what I was asking. She smiled and made her way over to where I was standing.

We waited for Lauren and Tanya's 'dance' to be over before we went out. A different song start and I automatically knew it was "Flip My Switch" by Jupiter Rising. I smiled before turning towards Adara. She gave me signal just to free style and she'll follow. I didn't get a chance to start before some random kind jumped in and started break dancing in front of me. When he stood up, I saw his shirt said 'Team Bella.' He held his hand to me motioning for me to dance with him. I laughed and looked up to his face and saw it was Mark – Edward's good friend from football. I had no idea he could dance, but I couldn't think about that right now.

I quickly took his hand and followed him out to the center. He quickly started doing moves that I can't even describe, so I started doing moves that followed his in a way. I barely even noticed the cheers from the crowd because I was too preoccupied in what I was doing. I had totally forgotten about Adara until I saw she had at last five other people out here, dancing with us. She motioned for me to come over to where she was. When I got over there, she leaned down and then I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. I took a few steps back and than made a running start so I could jump over her. Our dance lasted way longer than Tanya and Laurens had and – judging by the sound of it – was a lot better.

I looked over to where Tanya and Lauren were standing and saw that they looked pretty upset at the response we were getting. The music stopped and Emmett stepped out into the middle.

"So what did everyone think?" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

A loud scream was the response.

"Who did y'all like the most?" he yelled again.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar of 'bellas' coming from the crowd. I blushed immediately and laughed.

"Well, I think a decision has been made!" Emmett exclaimed.

Everyone came out of their place in the crowd to congratulate me. I thanked them all and, when most of the people were gone, I made my over to where I had been standing before the dance-off had started. I was wringing out my hair when I felt a pair of arms go around me waist and hug me tightly.

"_You, _Isabella Swan, are amazing," I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

I chuckled and turned around in his arms. "Thanks," I said breathlessly. He was soaking wet as well, with water dripping down his face.

"Sorry I didn't come out there with you. I was having too much fun watching," he said, leaning his forehead against mine.

I laughed again, still on a high from the win.

"Come on; let's head back to the dorms." Edward grabbed my hand and started going across the field.

"Miss Swan," I heard a stern voice call. I spun around immediately, only to be greeted by our principle Mrs. Presley. "That was definitely something I've never seen before, and to tell you the truth, I quite enjoyed it."

"Thank you," I said quickly, I hadn't even known that she knew about the dance off, let alone that she was here!

"And I would like to see it again," she said with a smile. "This could be a great annual thing here at Ocean Walk Academy. It could open a lot of doors for the dance department."

I just stood there silently, not knowing what to say.

"Have a good evening you two," she said to us.

Edward and I didn't move until she was out of sight.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think you just created a new competition for OWA," Edward answered.

I shook my head. "Technically, Tanya did. She was the one who suggested this whole thing."

"Maybe, but you made it ten times better than she could have," he said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" I asked.

"Definitely," he answered.

* * *

**This chapter was semi-hard to write because I didn't want it to be like any other dancing in this story. More like hip-hop or break dancing. But it was certainly fun to write. You have to thank Step Up 2 for the dance-off scene. It helped me a lot! So go check that out if you want! **

**So, I know everybody couldn't wait for the dance off, I just hoped it was what everyone was expecting! Now, everyone is getting focused on the end of the year. Which means the showcase, and maybe some more football? *hinthint* So, now Bella has started a new tradition at OWA! WOO FOR BELLA! XD And Edward has some things to think about…*chuckles evilly* **

**Thanks for all the reviews last time, they meant a lot. And I did reply to every one! Oh, and I hoped you liked your surprise. LOL. But I am going to continue replying to everyone, but I don't know if I'll give you a sneak peek every time though. : ( **

**This week my challenge for you is more like a contest. I need to know if anyone of my readers is good at making banners. BUT (yes, there is a but), I have some rules. **

**1.) It **_**must **_**have these quotes on it:**

"**People do it because it changes things…"**

"**It can bring people together…"**

"**It can change us forever…" **

**You can change around the words if you want, but I really want these in there. For example, you can do something like put those quotes and maybe be like,**

'**What is it?' and put 'its dance.' (Then you're also done with #2)  
*****But you don't have to if you got a better idea. XD **

**2.) Must have the word 'dance' on it somewhere. (We want people to know what this story is about!)**

**3.) It must have the title of this story (obviously) and my penname as it is displayed on my profile. Which is iselbe6126(DOT)0519**

**4.) Now, I am not going to be really picky about this, but I would like it if there was some kind of picture that referred to dancing. (Like: ballet shoes, dance studio, dancers… things like that.) But other than that, you can put anything you like! (But it must relate to the story.)**

**And finally,**

**5.) Send your entries to me at iselbe6126(AT)yahoo(DOT)com by June 13****th****. (This Sunday)**

**I can't wait to see what you guys got!  
****One more thing before I leave, promise!  
****I have – finally – made the decisions on the final showcase dances. It was actually very hard and took a lot of time, but I think it will turn out great. **

**Thanks for all of your support! Keep it up!**

**Live, Laugh, Love, **

**-Selbe**

**Review! **


	21. Parental Units Attack

_How can I decide what's right?_  
_When you're clouding up my mind_  
_can't win your losing fight all the time_  
_Not gonna ever own what's mine_  
_When you're always taking sides_  
_you won't take away my pride_  
_No not this time_  
_Not this time  
(__Decode – Paramore) _

**Chapter 21: **Parental Units Attack

**BPOV **

Since the dance-off last Friday, it seemed like I became instantly popular. Everyone in the hallway knew my name now and the teachers didn't scowl anymore. It was starting to freak me out. Lauren and Tanya _seemed_ to be laying off but I could have been wrong. They seemed like the kind of people who never gave up on anything. But I'd barely had any time to worry about them for the past couple of weeks. That week had been full of… Craziness. That was the only word for it. It had been filled with dance rehearsals almost everyday and homework being set in shiploads. I usually worked on my dance for the showcase at night when I was done with all my homework, but lately, the showcase was starting to seem more like homework. Mr. Molona and Adara were both really pushing us to get these dances down. Everyday, when I got back to my dorm I felt like I had just ran a marathon and wanted to just go to sleep. But it was obvious that Mr. Molona wasn't going to let us do that.

"Bella, come on! I know you and Edward can get this," Mr. Molona exclaimed. Edward and I were in the studio _trying _to work on our second couple dance but I couldn't seem to get this one little move. And it was really starting to frustrate me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Molona, I just can't get it for some reason," I apologized.

"Its okay, Bella. It just that the showcase is three weeks away now…"

I put my hands to my temples and starting rubbing them, hoping it would take away the head ache I felt coming on. He was right, the showcase was just around the corner and this was the only dance that wasn't finished. I didn't know how Mr. Molona had come up with this move for me. He wanted me to do a pirouette three times in a row while kicking out my leg. He had said that it would be hard at first but that I would 'gain speed.' I knew that I could do it; it just wasn't the easiest thing to get used to doing. I walked over to where the mirror was and slid down it until I was sitting.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper next to me, "Bella, you need to just breathe for a second."

I looked up slowly into his bright green eyes. Edward was always there whenever I got too stressed out and needed someone there to help me. "I know Edward, I just…I don't know if I can do it," I admitted looking down at my hands.

"Bella, look at me," he said, putting one finger under my chin and making me look up at him.

"You _can _do this. I believe in you more than anyone else I know; you just need a little faith."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess you're right," I sighed. "Come on, let's get back to it."

Edward offered me his hand and I took it and pushed myself off the ground. We got through the fist part of the dance painlessly, but when the time came for the move I couldn't do, I had to give myself a little extra push to get it there. But I succeeded. I finally got it down.

"_That's _what I'm talking about Bella! Do you see why I was pushing it so far? It's going to look amazing on stage!" Mr. Molona exclaimed.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug of congratulations.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Molona said once the bell had rung. "I guess I've tortured you enough for one day. You may go."

Edward and I grabbed our stuff and made our way towards my dorm building. Edward was talking about some kind of football thing that I didn't understand at all. I was looking out into the parking lot when I saw a strangely familiar car. It looked a lot like my mom's Volkswagen, which prompted my mind to suddenly wander off thinking about my parents and what they would do if they saw me right now. For one, I know that they would probably freak out and tell me to get away from Edward and then scold me because I broke my promise to them. The promise. I had totally forgotten about it. The promise I had made to my parents that I wouldn't encourage any distractions while I was here studying dance. My main focus was supposed to be dancing. But Edward was my partner, so dance was still my main focus… right?

"So we have an extra long practice on Saturday," he said.

"Huh?"

"I just said that, since the qualifying for the championships are coming up, Coach Mitchell is making us have an extra long practice on Saturday. Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted," he said in a worried tone.

"Oh, it's nothing," I lied. We stepped into the building and made our way up to my room. This was our usual routine so it wasn't out of the ordinary. But something about today just felt off. When we got to my door, I opened it swiftly and was planning on making a bee line for the little kitchen to get some water, when two figures sitting on my couch caught my attention.

I was frozen for a split second before I could gain control of my body.

"Mom? Dad?" I said when I could speak. How had they gotten here? And more importantly, _why_ had they come? I looked back at Edward who was still standing in the doorway not sure what to do.

"Hello, Isabella," my mom said in a strained voice. She then saw Edward standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Who is this?"

"This is my dance partner," I said, leaving out the part that he was my boyfriend.

"Are you sure about that?" my dad asked from beside my mom. "Because we were here earlier today and you looked like more than just dance partners."

I tilted my head to the side, trying to think of a time when we were doing something that wasn't on a _just friend's _level. All of a sudden I remembered when, before English, Edward had thought that it would be a good idea to sneak in a little make-out session before class. I immediately blushed deeper than I ever had before. There was nothing more embarrassing than being caught by your parents.

"Um, well. You see…" I started but Charlie cut me off.

"What's your name?" he snapped in Edward direction.

Edward cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Edward Cullen," he answered in a rough voice.

My dad narrowed his eyes at him. "You two aren't having sex now, are you?" he asked.

"Dad!" I screeched. "No, no, no, no, no! Of course not! Those sex-ed classes in middle school helped me more than you think!"

"Bella, I think what your father means is that you are being safe, right?" my mom said, trying to make this less awkward.

"Yes," I answered, even though there was nothing to be safe about. Edward wasn't the kind to randomly have sex with girls.

"Well, when we came down here, I certainly did not expect to find you like this," my dad ranted.

"Me either. I am sorry, Bella. But I honestly thought that you were down here doing the right thing, and what we told you to do," my mom said. I knew exactly what she meant when she said 'what we told you to do.' I wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend, but I had gone against the promise I made to my mom.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said.

"Umm…sorry to interrupt, but I have to get going to practice," Edward said awkwardly. I felt so bad for him; I could only imagine how uncomfortable this must be for him.

"Okay," I said, "See you at rehearsal."

He mouthed a short 'sorry' to me and left down the hallway. Obviously, trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

"What is he going to practice for?" my dad asked after Edward had left.

"Football," I answered.

"He does football too?" he asked. Of course he didn't know because he didn't talk as frequently as Mom and I did.

"Yeah, they have one last game next weekend, and if they win this one they get to go to the championships," I told him.

"That's…wow. I guess I misjudged him when I saw you two together," Dad said in a low voice.

"It's okay, Dad. But would one of you mind telling me why you guys came down here?" I asked. Neither of them answered me for a second which worried me.

"When we heard about your little dance-off we thought that we should come down here and see if you're taking this seriously," my mom said. _Is that really the reason they had come down here? To check up on me? Well, it explained the car in the parking lot. _

"Of course I am mom, why would you ask that?" _You can ask anyone on this campus, _I thought to myself, _they'll tell you. _

"Well when I saw my only daughter prancing around this campus with some boy and heard that she was competing in some kind of dance-off, I was second guessing you."

"You realize with things like this you're risking everything we've worked for right, Isabella?" My dad asked in a stern tone.

"_We? _Since when did _we _become a part of what _I _want? I had to beg both of you to come here!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but now you've broken the one and only rule we set for you!" my mom all but yelled.

"He's my _dance partner!_ He is part of what I do," I fought back.

"It doesn't matter!" My dad said loudly, almost scaring me, "You broke your promise and you know that when you do that there comes some kind of consequence."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You need to break up with that boy." The room fell silent immediately. I didn't say anything. I just stared at my mother like she was crazy. She wanted to me break up with Edward? This has to be a joke.

"Mom, you do realize that he is my partner and if we go back to the way we were before it could mess up my future? I know you don't like it, but he has the same amount to do with it as I do."

"We just don't want to see you hurt Bells. If he hurts you and your dance suffers because of it…" Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I asked, "Is their some kind of family feud going on that I don't know about?" My mom hesitated; like there _was _something she hadn't told me.

"Mom?" I asked, "You know you can tell me, right?"

"Bella…there are things about the Cullen family that you don't know about," she said slowly. I was instantly confused.

"Things I don't know! Mom, you've never even met them!" I exclaimed.

"Yes I have Bella. Esme – Edward's mother – and I were good friends in high school."

"So, what does that have to do with Edward and I?" I asked.

"Lets me finish. One day, she came running up to me, sobbing that she had just found out she was pregnant. Of course, I felt bad for her. But it wasn't my fault. She has said she wanted me to be there for her throughout the pregnancy, but I had my own goals to accomplish. My own dreams. Carlisle wasn't very happy that I wasn't helping my best friend," she mused. "I just don't want the same thing to happen to you, Bella. You are such a talented girl, and like your father said, if anything happened that your dancing suffered because of it…." She took a deep breath, "I know we all would be devastated." I didn't say anything back. I just stood there, staring at the wall. _Esme got pregnant in high school? That didn't seem like her. _

"Who did she get pregnant with?" I asked quietly.

"Edward," my mom said with a weak smile, "Then followed Emmett and then Alice." I sighed dramatically, and sat down on the floor.

"I don't know if I'm going to break up with him, he means too much to me," I started, "But I will talk to him." My mom smiled.

"Good. At least do that, Bella. Just understand that we want you to be safe." And with that, she got up and left, my dad following close behind.

**EPOV**

"Edward, is there a reason why when I went to my dorm I heard Bella and other people yelling from inside it?" Alice asked me as I made my way across campus.

I groaned. It was so hard leaving her there with her parents because I knew that, the second I left, she would be eaten alive by them but I didn't dare go back until I was sure that they were gone. I didn't want an uncomfortable confrontation with her dad.

"Yes. Her parents came for a spontaneous visit and Bella didn't know about it. So when we got there together…it wasn't pretty."

"I bet. Because when I got there, they were talking about y-o-u," she said, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Do you know what they were saying?" I asked.

"Not really. All I heard was 'Edward, partner, dance, break up,' and then Bella yelling no," she said quickly. I had frozen at the words 'break up'. Was Bella going to break up with me? Or was it something her parents had said?

"Hey. Edward, don't sweat about it. I think it was her mom who said that. But would you honestly think Bella would break up with you after all you two have been through? Seriously Edward, think a little." Alice was right. Would Bella really break up with me after all of this? But if she did, it could possibly ruin our dancing.

Before we could get to my room, I felt a finger tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Bella standing behind me. Her eyes were red from crying and she was sniffling like she had a bad cold.

"Oh, Bella," I said, pulling her into a tight hug. Her little frame fit perfectly into my arms as she wiggled around so she could rest her head on my shoulder. "I heard what your parents said after I left. We won't let them break us up, Bella. We can't."

"I know," she answered quietly. "It's just, what will happen when they come back for the showcase and they see that we're still together?" She sounded a little hysterical, so I had to try my best to stay calm.

"Bella, look at me, right at me," I whispered. "Nothing is going to happen between us. _That _I am positive of. When your parents see us at the end of the year – together – they're just going to have to suck it up."

Bella's eyes were still watered over from tears but she smiled around them, nodding. "You're right. We've been through to much drama together to break us up. Let's just hope nothing else happens."

_She's right, if anything else happens, I think I'll go insane. _

**Bada-bing bada-boom! Here is chapter 21! (that would have sounded better if it was chapter 22…oh, well!)**

**Okay, so this chapter was 'sorta' filler, but it was important. Bella's mom and dad obviously don't like Edward now. And you found out Renee and Esme have a history together. (not that kind of history) Haha, drama is fun isn't it? But you can see where Renee is coming from right? Even just a little bit?**

**SO, there was some foreshadowing in this chapter. But I highly doubt anyone found it because I am awesome like that. XD. *laughs* I hope you don't think the drama is done….I really don't cause, it's not. Trust me. *wink* **

**But school is officially out! (Did I say that last time? I don't remember!) But that – hopefully – means I have more time to write. It doesn't help that I've sick for the past week of summer though…: ( **

**This week's challenge is to…try to guess what I look like! **

**Random I know, but I'm just curious. (Maybe I'll post a pic or something on Facebook after…Hmm…) LOL, but I would love to know whatcha think!**

**Okay, I'm done. **

**Live, Love, Laugh,**

**Selbe**

**Review!**


	22. Up In The Air

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or anything related to it.

**Chapter 22: **Up In The Air

**EPOV**

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asked from beside me. We were currently walking along the water at the beach, just trying to get away from everything.

"Of course," I answered.

"My mom and your mom, did you know they knew each other in high school?" she asked.

I looked over at her wondering how she knew that. "Yeah, I knew that. Why?" I asked.

"Well, after you left today, my mom said she wanted me to break up with you. Of course, I refused but she just kept saying about how us being together could ruin our relationship. So I asked her why," Bella said.

I got worried for a second wondering what in the world she was talking about. "And what did she say?" I prompted.

"She said the she knew your mom in high school and one day your mom came running up to her crying that she was pregnant." She paused for a second. "Did you know that?"

"Yes," I answered quietly. "My mom had me when she was sixteen."

"And, for some reason, my mom is afraid that the same thing will happen to us," she whispered, looking out at the water.

I stopped walking and turned so I could look her directly in the eyes. "Why in the world would she think that?" _I would never do that to you… _I thought.

Bella laughed slightly. "I don't know. I think she's blowing this whole thing wildly out of proportion. But I guess that's my mom…" She trailed off. She looked back up at me with her big brown eyes that took my breath away.

I put my hand to her face and rubbed her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. Knowing you, you won't let anyone rain on your parade," I said.

Bella smiled as she bit her lip to keep from laughing because she knew it was true.

"Bella…" I whispered. _I am going to tell her, now! _"Bella, I…" I was stopped by the sound of my cell phone ringing in my pocket. _Someone certainly had awesome timing. Not! _I pulled my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. _Alice. _Of course. "Hello?" I grumbled.

Alice laughed at the sound of my voice on the other end. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked with another chuckle.

"Yes, you are in fact. Now bye," I snapped.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed before I could close the phone.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she smirking at the way I was acting. "What?"

"I just wanted you to tell Bella she has rehearsal Saturday," Alice said.

"_That's _the reason for you calling me? Seriously, Alice, couldn't you tell her when she got back to the dorm?" I asked. I was beyond mad; I had been so close to telling her.

"Well," Alice said slowly, "to tell you the truth I wasn't sure if she would come back. I know how you like to steal her away from me…"

I blushed when she said this, knowing inside that it was true. "Bye Alice," I said once again, and hung up.

"What did she want?" Bella asked. She was lying down on the sand beside me. She motioned with her hand for me to lie down with her and I flopped down onto in the sand.

"She wanted me to tell you that you have practice Saturday."

"Oh," was all she said.

We lay there in silence, just enjoying the presence of each other.

A few minutes passed before Bella spoke again. "So about the whole my mom hates your mom thing…" Bella started. "What do you think we should do about it?" she asked, rolling over so that she was facing me.

"Nothing," I answered. "Just because they're my parents, it doesn't mean I'm going to make the same mistakes." I looked over at Bella and saw that she was smiling.

"You're right," she said, sitting up suddenly. "We shouldn't. And it's stupid that she would even bring that up."

I stood up and offered my hand to her. She took it and we started heading back to my car.

"I don't want to go back to my dorm and see Alice," she said quietly.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Good, because I don't want you to go." I smiled down at her as she giggled and nudged my side. _I'm going to have to tell her soon. _

**BPOV**

_Step. Fan kick. Shanay__**(Shin-ay)**__ turn. Blend into toe touch. Step. Knee. Turn. Ball Change. Contract. _I kept going over the combination Adara gave us over and over. I just had to get it right. She said it was going to be a major part in our first dance of the night so she wanted it to come out perfectly.

"Okay girls! Gather round!" Adara called while cutting off the music. We all gathered around her at the front of the studio.

"There nothing much we can do now since we don't have the boys here," she said. She looked over to the window when something caught her eye. She sighed and turned back towards us. "It seems that the guys like to be nosey." She nudged her head in the direction of the door and we all looked over simultaneously. Standing in the doorway – from what I could see – were the guys in my dance class and a few others from other periods. Adara walked over to the door and opened it, demanding to know why they all were here.

"Actually, we need to work on something today so I went and rounded up all the guys." I heard Mr. Molona say as he pushed his way through the door. Behind him, was a herd of guys. Most of them I knew – Eric, Ben, Edward – but other than that…I was lost.

"What do you mean; we have something to work on? We don't have time to be making any more changes to the dances!" Adara exclaimed.

"Calm down, its nothing major. Just one little move to fill up that blank spot we have in the 3OH!3 dance," Mr. Molona said coolly.

Edward had made his way beside me and sat down on the floor with me.

"I thought you had practice today," I whispered to him as Mr. Molona was trying to convince Adara that this was nothing big.

"Mr. Molona sprung me, thank God. I thought I was going to go crazy. I can't stand football anymore for this year," he whispered back.

I nodded and turned my attention back to the front of the studio before I got in trouble for not paying attention.

"As you all may or may not know, this dance is about a guy who is desperately in love with a beautiful girl but, she doesn't want him. So to try to get her to love him back, the guy is trying to coax her into following him to a special place where he can explain what he feels for her."

"But she's not going to have that," Adara finished for Mr. Molona.

"So," Mr. Molona continued on, "we are adding lifts to the dance!"

There were some cheers and some moans coming from the students. I'd only done minor lifts before, so this could go very badly or very well.

"It's not going to be that bad," Mr. Molona said, trying to lift our spirits. "It's not like it's a crazy lift like you see on TV." When no one responded, he and Adara made us get up and take our spots with our partners.

Mr. Molona explained how the lift would be in a cannon – going at different times – and the guys would be walking towards us and pick us up. He said that this was going to represent how the guy was almost forcing the girl to come along with him. But in this story, the girl was stubborn and wouldn't give in for anything. So us girls would kick our legs over our heads and flip back to the ground. Since no one wanted to try it first Mr. Molona and Adara did an example for us. It honestly didn't look that hard but I could be wrong.

"Does everyone get it?" Adara asked.

Everyone nodded hesitantly, not sure of what they were getting themselves into.

"Okay then. So, guys on one side of the studio and girls on the other just like in yesterday's rehearsal. Chop, chop!"

We all scurried to our places on either side of the studio and waited for Adara to get the music to the correct spot. Once it was there, she walked to the front of the studio by the mirror so everyone could see her.

"And five, six, seven, eight!" All of the girls turned around to face the boys who were now coming towards us. I kept my eyes on Edward so that when the time for the lift came, I was totally prepared. When he got close enough to touch me; he grabbed my hips and put the top half of my body over his shoulder. I stopped there because I didn't know exactly how I was supposed to kick over without hitting Edward in the face.

"Okay, I see everyone is having issues with the kicking over part…" Adara mused. "Here's a way for you guys to understand it."

Edward hadn't put me down off of his shoulder yet and from this angle, I was getting a pretty good view of his butt – not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Girls, when time comes for you to kick over, you need to do it so one leg is following the other. And it needs to be fast because I am telling you, the faster you get down, the better," Mr. Molona explained for us. "Guys put the girls down and we'll try it again."

We all got back to our starting positions and waited for the music to start up. When Edward was close enough again to pick me up, he did so and I kicked over as fast as I could without hitting him in the face. Too bad I couldn't land on my feet. When I hit the ground to some extent, I grabbed onto Edward trying to regain my balance but I ended up pulling us both onto the floor.

"Ow," I muttered, clutching my head where I hit it on the floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

I looked over at him and nodded before I starting laughing. We both look so ridiculous lying on the floor clutching our heads in pain. It wasn't long before Edward joined me.

"I guess you two are okay because you're laughing up a storm over there," Mr. Molona said. When we looked over, both Edward and I saw that he didn't look happy with us goofing off.

"Come on, you two. Get up and let's try it again," Adara said.

Edward and I got up slowly, trying not to hurt ourselves again.

"I'm going to try a new approach this time. Instead of the guys just picking the girls up, you will meet them halfway so you will have more momentum and that will make the flip easier. Does everyone understand?" Mr. Molona said.

We all nodded and went to our places for a third time. This idea seemed to work better because almost half of the girls got over their partner's shoulders. And I was glad I was one of them and that I didn't bring Edward down with me this time.

I still had some issues with landing, but Mr. Molona said that you can't get it right on the first try. He had us do the whole entire dance a few times before he let us go. Even though it was a weekend, that didn't mean that we could take a break. Those were his exact words.

"Okay, okay. We're done for today. You all can go," Mr. Molona announced.

The whole class let out a sigh of relief and turned to get their stuff. I didn't bother to get my stuff because everyone was trying to squeeze into one spot in an attempt to reach their own. I walked over to the mirror on the wall and sat down against it, trying to catch my breath.

"You look exhausted," I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Edward standing before me. I smiled and patted the spot beside me. He sat own next to me to took a chug from the water bottle he was holding. I held out my hand asking silently for the bottle so I could get a drink as well. He smirked as he handed me the bottle and I chugged what was left of it.

"So what did you think of these _wonderful _lifts?" I asked him sarcastically.

He chuckled and leaned his head against the glass like me. "They're going to kill us all," he said in a deep voice, trying to be funny. "I honestly don't know," he said serious then. "But I think it will make the dance a whole lot cooler."

"Yeah," I said, sighing, "Come on, let's go." I forced myself to stand up and made my way over to where my stuff was and grabbed it up from the floor. As we walked towards my dorm, neither of us had the energy to keep a conversation going. As soon as we got to my door, I opened it and made a bee-line for my room so that I could lie down. Edward was right behind me and we both hit my bed at the same time.

"Do you want to sleep as much as I do?" Edward asked, muffled by a pillow.

I just nodded my head and scooted further up the bed so my head my head could rest on a pillow. Edward was soon by my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Edward," I sighed, already drifting off.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! (Don't you love my little cliff hanger?) **

**Okay, real AN starts here! **

**I'm so sorry this chapter is as late as it is…I really wanted to focus on the dancing in this chapter, that's why it took so long because I had to get it **_**just right**_**! Of course, I had to tie up some loose ends with Edward and Bella's relationship but that was the least of my worries right now…But Edward is contemplating when to tell her! *squeals* **

**So about the lifts. I was writing out the 3OH!3 dance when I came to a spot where nothing was happening at all. (Yes, I have already started writing the showcase!) So, I wrote a lift. But then I thought: "Shouldn't you mention somewhere before the showcase about a lift?" And viola! Came this chapter! **

**SO, I start dance camp in July…and its pretty much all day long so I wont have as much time to write as I have had this month…*le sigh* But! Hopefully inspiration will strike in the studio! XD**

**AND, - I cant believe I am going to say this – I am thinking there is going to have to be a sequel…Yes, yes, I cant just leave this Edward and Bella in their Junior year now can I? But that is VERY far down the road. **

**OH, and an anonymous reviewer was the closest to guessing what I looked like! Others said they thought I would have brown hair/eyes or hazel eyes… But you all were wrong! Haha! And I have such a cliché look. **

**A big thanks to:**

**I . wanna . be . like . Rosalie1264! You're review made my day!**

**Okay, I got to go now but before I do go I got to tell you all I'M GOING TO SEE ECLIPSE TONIGHT! WOOHOO! Sorry, I just had to do that. **

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**-Selbe **

**Review! **


	23. Edward Cullen: The Charmer

_'cause if you're not really here  
then t__he stars don't even matter  
now I'm filled to the top with fear  
that it's all just a bunch of matter__(Black & Gold – Sam Sparro)_

'cause if you're not really here  
then I don't want to be either  
I wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold

**Chapter 23: **Edward Cullen: The Charmer

**EPOV **

It was finally Sunday, the day of the qualifying game for the championships. This was one of the most important days for the football team – obviously. If we got to go to the championships this year, it would be the fourth year in a row our team had made it. And if we won, it would be the third time in a row we had won. So this was a big deal.

We all were currently sitting in the locker room, waiting for the referee to come and tell us that it was time to come out. You could almost feel the tension in the room from how nervous some of us were.

"Guys," Coach Mitchell said, "you need to loosen up a little. If you're _this _tense now, I can only imagine how tense you'll be when you actually get out there on the field!" He was now standing up in the center of the room, looking around at all of us. "You guys are going to go out there and play this game the damn best you can and get us the championships!" he exclaimed.

We all hollered along with him and jumped up the moment we saw the referee walk in. We all got in line by our numbers and ran out into the stadium that was now filled with the cheers from the fans. It was times like this that I remembered why I loved to play football. I loved the fans, the feeling of not knowing what's going to happen in the game… it all gets the adrenaline going.

While the announcer said the names and numbers of the other teams' players, we made our way out onto the playing field. From down here, I got a good view of all the fans that were in the stadium. Looking around on the OWA side, I spotted Alice, Rosalie, and Bella cheering their heads off on the first set of bleachers. I smiled in their direction and got a smile from Bella in return. I was pulled back into reality by someone hitting me on the back.

"Come on, Cullen. Focus," I heard Mark say.

I looked over at him and hit him back. "Let's do this," I said with a grin.

We all got into our positions and waited for the numbers to be called out. Once the whistle went off, so did we. I smashed into the guy in front of me, trying to fight him off so he couldn't get to Emmett – who currently had the ball. The ball all of a sudden got away from our team and I let the guy go who I was holding back, making my way towards the player who had to the ball.

He attempted to throw it to another team mate, but it didn't get high enough, so I made a jump to grab it. Once the ball was in my hands, I made a mad dash towards the goal post. I dodged several of our opponents that were trying to take me down. I threw the ball over to where Jasper was because I knew I was going to get tackled any second now. _Boy, was I right. _There was a sudden impact on my right side that made me and the other player fall to the ground.

"Shit," I muttered, waiting for the guy to get off of me. When he was finally off of me, I stood up slowly making sure I didn't hurt anything.

"You guys okay?" the referee asked. We both nodded 'yes' and went back to our original starting points once again. I got a quick look at the score board and saw that we were currently beating them by four points. _And it's only ten minutes into the first quarter…bring it on. _

****OWA****

Two minutes. That could make us or break us right now. Yes, we were still leading, but only by one point. That's not good at all, in case you didn't know. If the other team scored, we lost. If we scored, we won. It's one of those situations where things could be either really good or really bad.

I could tell that the crowd was just as anxious as all of us were. We were sitting on the bench, waiting for the ref to tell us when we could go back out. I kept looking up at Bella and saw that she was laughing with Alice and Rosalie about something that I couldn't decipher. It made me happy to see Bella like that. Happy. I knew that I sounded like a love-struck teenager but… well, I was a love-struck teenager. Before I could get too mushy and distracted we were called back onto the field and got into our places for the last time.

The whistle went off and I snapped into focus. I rammed into the guy in front of me – which I soon found out was the same one from before – and fought against him as hard as I could. I wasn't going to let my team lose this game now that we were so close to winning. The guy finally gave up, falling to the ground. I ran around him and made my way across the field to see if a team player needed my help. And boy was I glad I was there. Emmett was being blocked by two players from the opposing team. I made a signal to Emmett to pass me the ball and he quickly dodged the ball around the other players and threw to me.

Once the ball was in my hands, I ran faster than I ever had toward the goal post and threw the ball down to the ground at the same moment the buzzer went off.

"And player #13, Edward Cullen, has made a touch down for the OWA Bucs on the very last second, pushing them into the lead! Which means that they won!" the announcer said over the intercom.

The crowd erupted in cheers and jumped to their feet. The rest of the team crowded around me and patted me on the back saying 'thanks, man' and 'great touchdown'.

"This means that the Bucs will be going to the championships for the fifth time!"

More cheers came from the bleachers as we all went back to the bench to take a quick break before going back to the locker room. Before I could even get my helmet off, I felt a small body smash into mine and hug me tightly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys won! And that touchdown you made was _amazing, _I've never been so nervous for this team!" Bella exclaimed.

I took off my helmet so that I could see her better; she was smiling wider than ever and her eyes were bright with excitement. I chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it so much," I said smiling down at her. I leaned down quickly to peck her on the lips.

"I wish I had a girlfriend," someone sighed from behind me.

I turned around to see Mark standing there with a grin on his face and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Get out of here," I said teasingly.

"Hey!" he said, defending himself. "I just wanted to say great game to my friend but I saw that he was…busy."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Thanks, you too," I retorted before turning back to a giggling Bella. I was about to lean down and kiss her again when she leaned away and scrunched her nose up.

"Go and get cleaned up first. No offense but, you kind of smell," she said with a teasing grin on her face.

"Humph, fine then. I'll see ya in a few minutes." I turned and left in the locker room.

After I had showered and cleaned myself up, I walked outside where I was greeted with this:

"I totally knew that you guys were going to win! I'm mean come on, you've only lost one game this season and that's because Edward was out. I cannot wait for the championships! Oh, this is so exciting!" Yes, that was Alice speaking if you were wondering. She was probably the most excited in our entire group about the game we had just won. Of course, the whole entire school was going to be ecstatic tomorrow when they woke up to the news that we were going to the championships… again.

"We all have to get rooms next to each other! It will be so fun, like a humongous sleepover! With _lots _of boys!" she continued squealing.

I heard a little giggle from beside me and realized that it was Bella. Even _I _hadn't been able to believe how excited she had been when we had won. I knew that she didn't know much about football, but when she had come down from the bleachers, she had been jumping up and down with the happiest expression on her face. I would have done anything to go back in time and see that again. It was by far the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"You don't think she's serious do you?" Bella asked me once she noticed me staring at her.

I shook myself out of my trance and paid attention to what Alice was saying. "I hope not. I'm not the kind who favors slumber parties with a lot of boys present," I whispered to Bella quietly.

She started laughing harder than before while punching me lightly in the shoulder. "Good," she said with a small smile on her lips, "because I would hate it if my boyfriend was gay," she teased.

I narrowed my eyes at her playfully, and grabbed her by the waist pulling her away from the rest of the group to a small area that branched off of the courtyard. "And what would happen if I was gay?" I asked lightheartedly.

"Well… I would have to change that now wouldn't I?" she breathed out.

I automatically found myself trying to concentrate on what I was trying to do here. I was trying _again _to tell Bella how I really felt. "No, because I'm definitely not gay, Bella. I lo-," Of course, I was cut off again. This time it was by Bella herself.

"Hold that thought," she said holding up one finger. She got out her phone, which was probably the reason behind her stopping me. She read the text that had come through and sighed. "Alice wants us to meet her at your place," she said looking up at me.

"Why?" I asked, irritated that _she _was always the one to interrupt us. "Did she say we _have_ to go?"

"I don't know, and no. She didn't say it was absolutely mandatory…"

"So let's go to your dorm," I proposed.

She sighed and looked around. "Fine," she said grabbing my hand.

****OWA****

**BPOV**

"So, you do know that they hold the championships in Orlando, right?" Edward asked me as we lay down on my bed. We really had nothing else to do since everyone else was out and doing whatever it was that they did. But we were just fine with that. Edward and I were the type of people who liked to just lie down and watch old movies with a big bowl of popcorn; which was what were doing at that moment.

"No," I said slowly. "Why?" It made no sense to me why they would hold the championships in another city that was over five hours away.

"After two years of going to the championships myself, even I don't know. All I know is that they film and broadcast it on TV," he said.

"Really?" I replied surprised. "That's… cool."

Edward laughed and rolled over so he could look at me better. He smiled at me and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. "Are you ready for the showcase coming up in a couple of weeks?" he asked out of the blue.

"I thought it was in, like, ten days or something?" I asked back.

"Hmm…I guess you're right," he said, hugging me closer.

I leant my head on his shoulder and tried to relax.

"You didn't answer my question," he said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I guess. I know for sure that I'll be super nervous that night, but there's nothing I can do about that." I sighed.

"You'll do fantastic, Bella. Trust me, you have no idea how good you are."

"Thanks. I really don't know what it is about dancing that I love to tell you the truth… it's just something that I've always done and it seems… natural to me. Do you know what I mean?" I whispered quietly to him.

He looked deep into my eyes before swallowing and answering. "Yeah, I think I do," he said with a smile. "But as you know, I was forced into dancing."

I chuckled with him. "Yes, and you and your little behind only stayed in for the girls!"

"Well, I'm very glad I continued in dance now," he said with a smile.

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks when he said that. "Well, aren't you a charmer?"

* * *

**I will admit…this chapter was a kinda-filler. BUT, it was important because they won the qualifying game…so I guess it wasn't! Haha, sike! (Did I spell that write? I don't know!) **

**Now I must reply to a very weird review I got. **

**To: **_**The Critic's Child **_

**What the hell? That was the funniest/strangest/slightly scary review I've ever read. At first I thought it was going to be a bad review but then…I was like, "That's a different way to express how much you like this story…" But seriously, you better read this because I know your reading this story and you threatened to sue me for a sequel….*weird* **

**And, FYI to you, IT'S NOT OVER YET! LOL **

**Now that I am done with THAT, thanks for your reviews! They mean so much. Just don't be like ^^ that one. (Seriously, go and read it on the review's page. It made my day!) **

**And the song for this chapter…I really don't know. I just discovered it and fell in love with it…so I wanted to share it with you guys! (And its also a song I'm using to audition with!) **

**I haven't been asking you guys questions lately have I? Hmm…let's see…What have you been doing this summer? **

**I know it's random…but it was the only thing I could think of! Lol!**

**Live, Laugh, Love  
****-Selbe **

**Review! **


	24. True Feelings Revealed

_Moment of honesty _  
_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight _  
_Whose it gonna be? _  
_I'm gonna sit right here _  
_And tell you all that comes to me _  
_If you have something to say _  
_You should say it right now  
(Un-Thinkable - Alicia Keys) _

**Chapter 24: **True Feelings Revealed

**BPOV**

It was the Monday after the qualifying game and the whole schooled seemed to be in a good mood about our win. Everywhere you went, people were talking about the game and how our team was going to be epic at the championships. Personally, I couldn't wait to go to the championships. From what Edward had told me, they aired it on TV so that family members across the country could watch as well. I had asked him if OWA had ever been to the championships before and he had just looked at me like he was asking 'What do you think?'

The day seemed to go by faster than usual; maybe it was because all the teachers were in a good mood, or maybe it was because there was only a month until school was out. That thought made me cringe. I couldn't believe that this year was almost over. It seems like just yesterday my parents were dropping me off at the front of the school, and that I had just met Alice and her family. But I'd come a long way since then, I guess. I know I'd definitely learnt more about dancing than I had ever thought possible. I had learnt how you have to trust someone to be there to catch you when you fall, how you have to know that your partner will step in the direction that they're supposed to. I chuckled as Edward and I walked into the studio together remembering my first day here.

"What's so funny?" he asked as we sat our stuff down.

"I'm just remembering my first day here and how turned off I was about you," I said with a grin.

"Well," he said with a smug grin, "you're definitely not turned off by me now, are you?"

I glared at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay, class!" Mr. Molona exclaimed. "We have _ten days _to perfect these dances. You all know the steps, you know the songs, and – hopefully – you know the order that the dances go in." He paused to look around the room at all of the students. "So…let's get to work!"

****OWA****

"Remember it's back slide out, spin back in, _and then _the lift," Adara said. She was currently trying to clear up this one part of the dance for Edward and I because we always got them mixed up. "Trust me; you don't want to mess that up because it will look bad to the audience if you do."

We both nodded okay, and went back to our original spots and started all over again.

While we were going over the dance, I realized how I lucky I was to have him. He didn't complain when I asked questions about the dance and he had actually stuck with me through this whole entire year. _Gosh, I think I love him. _But did he love me back? If I tell him will he say the same back? I smiled at the thought of that being possible.

"Okay, guys. You're done for today," Adara said, dismissing us.

I walked over to get my stuff when I noticed that Edward had left without me. I sighed and pushed open the door and walked out with all the other dancers.

I'm not sure where Edward had gone, since he had left before me, so I was walking through the light rain by myself. While I was heading towards my dorm I took a shortcut through a building because I didn't want to get sick. As I was walking through the hallway, I could hear two people bickering in the distance.

"Tanya, get off of me!" I heard someone say as I got closer.

Since I was curious, I snuck my way to the corner of where the voices were coming from.

"Come on, Eddie. _Everybody _knows that I'm way better for you than she'll ever be," the other person cooed.

"In your dreams. I don't know why any man on this planet would want to be with a person like you."

"Oh, come on. Just give me a chance."

The other voice didn't reply, so I took this as signal that I could go around the corner without anybody being there. Boy was I wrong. I came in contact with something I'd never thought I would see.

I saw Edward pressing Tanya up against the wall whilst she had her leg around his waist, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't believe this. All the things he had said were lies, just to get me to believe that I was something special. The date, the kiss, how he acted differently in dancing just so he could go behind me and hurt me. I should have never trusted him, but I had. And now I was finding this one thing out the hard way: _don't hate the player, hate the game. _I quickly ran pass them, pushing the door open so I could run outside.

"Bella!" I heard Edward exclaim. This only made me push my legs harder to get away from him faster. Before I knew it, I felt Edwards hand wrap around my wrist and turn me around so I was facing him.

"Bella, please let me explain," he begged. The look in his eyes was desperate and even though we both were soaking wet now from the rain neither one of us made a move to go inside.

"Why? What is there to explain Edward? That you were just making out with the school slut and pretending that I don't even exist?" I said in an angry tone.

"NO! Bella, that's not what happened at all!" Edward exclaimed.

"Then explain to me what did happen because I obviously don't understand," I said.

Edward stepped closer to me but I took a step back so I wouldn't be tempted to do anything rash. A pained look came across his face as he began talking. "I was trying to get to my dorm so I could grab an umbrella and come back and get you. I took a shortcut through the building and Tanya was there standing the hallway. She all the sudden started to put her hands all over me. I was trying to fight her off when she kissed me. I. Did. Not. Kiss. Her. You have to believe me, Bella."

"I don't know, Edward because from what I saw _you _were all over _her._"

"Bella, she spun herself around so it would look like that. I didn't kiss her," he said, begging now.

I just shook my head and looked down at the ground. _Could I trust him now? I had just come to terms with myself that I loved him. _"Edward, please understand me when I say that I can't do this," I said while trying my hardest to hold back the tears. This was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

"Can't do what, Bella? I don't understand," he said coming closer to me.

I took another step back. "Edward, I can't do this," I said motioning between us. "It's just becoming too difficult to balance doing what I want to do while being in a relationship."

"But I'm part of what you want to do. So it shouldn't matter! Even _you _said that!" he exclaimed, looking away from me.

"Edward look at me. I trust you…but-"

He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. "That's all that should matter."

"Just, give me time to think okay?" I asked, backing away.

He looked broken and sad when he saw that I was backing from him.

"See you soon," I said and turned my back and walked away.

****OWA****

It'd been three days sense Edward and I got in our first fight. But these three days had given me time to think about what I really felt for Edward. I thought about how much he cared for me, how he'd been there through this whole entire process and supported me. But these three days had also been extremely slow and awkward. When we passed in the hallways or we were in class together we didn't talk to each other like we usually would. He still sat with us at lunch but didn't say anything and neither did I. I could tell by the look on Edwards face that he wanted to say something but was too afraid to. I felt the same way. These past few days had also been extremely boring without…Edward. Even though he did make me question my trust in him, I realized how much I _did _with him. We were always together. I knew I was being ridiculous, but can you blame me? Just when I had admitted to myself that I loved him, I had caught him kissing another girl. How do you get over that?

"Bella, are you going to continue to sit in this room and wallow just because of one little incident?" Alice asked me. I could tell that I was getting on her nerves these past couple of days. I don't blame her. _I _was getting on _my _nerves.

"Alice," I sighed, "it wasn't just one little incident. _He was kissing another girl…" _I mumbled the last part, too ashamed with myself because I actually believed he had changed.

"Bella, listen to me when I say this. Edward is _totally different _from what he was before you arrived here. Before, he was just your regular clichéd player. Then…" She looked me dead in the eye. "…he met you."

"But," I started.

Alice cut me off before I could say anything. "Let me finish!" she exclaimed loudly. "After you and Edward had your little fight he called me crying. _Crying,_ Bella. Do you know how rare that is for him?"

I didn't respond.

"I've never heard him more confused or at loss what to do, Bella. Believe it or not, he loves you, Bella. He really does. And we all know it. _Except for you."_

I stayed quiet and stared at Alice. I'd never heard her sound so angry before.

"Alice, you don't know what it felt like when I saw _her _kissing him."

"No offense Bella, but right now you're acting like an idiot," Alice said.

"That's kind of harsh," I muttered.

"But it's the truth. As your friend, you need to trust me. Edward really cares about you, Bella. Emmett and Jasper talked to him like I am talking to you right now. Do you want to know what he said? He said he would have told you right then and there that he loved you but you seemed so mad that he didn't! Ugh! Why can't you just tell him and end the pain for the both of you?"

"Alice, you don't understand. I caught him kissing another girl. Do you know what it feels like not to trust the person you love? I just don't want to take the chance," I said.

"That's what love is, taking a chance. Bella! You need to take a chance right now. And if you love my brother as much as you're saying now, you would take that chance," Alice said.

I looked at her, debating with myself. I knew inside that I did love him and…I guess there's only one thing left to do now.

I quickly got up from my seat and grabbed my bag, heading out the door. I knew exactly where I wanted to do this – the place I felt most comfortable in. I walked into the empty dance studio and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nervous. I walked around the studio for a few minutes before sighing and picking up the phone and dialing his number as fast as I could.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice.

I swallowed hard. "It's Bella, can you come down to the studio please? I need to talk to you," I said in a rush.

"Be there in five," he said in a brighter tone.

I sighed and walked around the studio aimlessly, trying to let my mind wander anywhere but what I was about to do. This was more nerve-racking than I ever would have imagined. I sat down on the floor when I started crying. I had no idea why I was crying right now. I was about to tell someone that I loved them! This was no occasion for tears. When I heard the door to the studio open, I looked up to Edward standing in the doorway.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the room.

I stood up from the floor and met him in the middle of the studio. I tried to wipe the tears off of my face before he spotted them, but he stopped me before I could explain. "What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?" he asked me.

"I blew things way out of proportion. I should have trusted you when you said she kissed you, but I _couldn't. _I couldn't because I knew you two have history and I was afraid that you were going to drop me for her and make me look stupid in front of the whole school…and… I…"

Edward pulled me close against his chest and let me cry into his shoulder. _Who knew love could be so painful? _

"Shh…Bella. Its okay, I would never leave you. I love you too much," he said.

I grew very still after I heard what he said. Did…did he just say what I thought he said? "What did you say?" I asked him, pulling away from his shoulder so that I could look at him.

"I love you, Bella. As crazy as it might seem, I do. Ever since you came with me to Forks for my grandmother, I realized that I loved you. So much. You're like no one else I've ever known, no other girl would have done that."

I let out a laugh. _He loved me. Edward Cullen loved me. _"Edward…I- I love you too," I choked out.

Edward's eyes widened and I laughed a little burying my face in his shoulder.

"Say it again," he said.

I lifted my head up and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you," I said in a steady voice.

He laughed and picked me up by my waist and spun us around in a circle. When I was back on the ground, Edward leant down and gave me the most loving, and caring kiss I'd ever experienced before. It wasn't rushed or lustful. It was full of pure love. When we broke apart, I saw that Edward was wearing the biggest grin I'd ever seen.

"I love you," he said leaning his forehead against mine.

"Good. Because I love you too."

* * *

***whistles and walks away with grin on face* ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! **

**LOL, I know how long all of you have been waiting for those little words to be spoken…but I had to wait for the right time…and there it is! **

**But, unfortunately this means that this story may be done in just a few chapters….*sad face* But, I'll make those chapters worth it. **

**So….you guys better review this chapter because I know a bunch of you are, like, probably bouncing out of your seats with joy right now…XD. I know I was when I wrote this. **

**I don't have much to say…so I'm going to go now. **

**TTYL,**

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**-Selbe **

**Review!**


	25. Knowing Who You Are

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Twilight related.

**Chapter 25: **Knowing Who You Are

**Friday**

**EPOV**

It only took me about five seconds to realize two very important things. One, I wasn't the only one in my bed at the moment and, two, we were leaving today for the championship game.

I sighed and looked over to the girl lying next to me asleep. I still couldn't believe she loved me back. Me, Edward Cullen. The moment she had said those three words to me, I had thought that I was going to die of happiness and come back to life again. _She loved me back. _And she had told me in the place we first met… that had probably been the best thing about it. The place she had first said that she didn't trust me had become the place where she had told me that she loved me. I chuckled at that thought because I found it sort of ironic. Bella stirred and rolled over so that her head was lying on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, breathing her scent in.

"Mmm," Bella mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning," I said to her softly.

She was still in the foggy-ness of just waking up so she held onto me tighter and buried her face in my chest. "It's too early to be awake," she said into my shirt.

"It's almost nine, Bella."

She groaned and lifted her head to look at me. Her brown eyes still looked sleepy when she smiled at me. "Good morning," she said.

I chuckled and kissed her lightly. She kissed me back with the same enthusiasm I had. She was just lacing her hand through my hair when the door busted open and the _whole entire football team _came into my room.

"Whoa, are we interrupting something here?" Mark said.

I lifted up my head to glare at him and the rest of the team.

"What in the world are you guys doing here?" I growled. I honestly couldn't believe that they would just barge into my room like this! I didn't notice that Bella was blushing madly until she tried to bury her face into my shoulder to hide it. I gently rubbed her back and whispered 'it's okay' into her ear.

"Well, we were going to force you out of the bed and make you go to a final practice…but it looks like you're already busy," Emmett said from the doorway. He may be my brother and roommate, but he irritates more than anyone.

"Get out of here Emmett and the rest of you too. I'll be on the field in a little bit," I said, holding Bella closer to me.

"Okay, we'll see you when you're… done here," he said with a smile.

I grabbed a pillow that neither Bella nor I were using and threw it at him. Everybody laughed and headed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that," I told Bella once they all were out of the room. "I don't know what they were thinking just barging into my room just like that."

"Its okay, Edward," she answered, looking up from my chest. "I actually thought it was kind of funny."

I smiled at her and leaned down once more to kiss her again. _I could get used to this. _

"I love you," I said once we came back up from the kiss.

"I love you too." There was no way in the world I would be able to get used to hearing that from her. The only people who had told me that they loved me were my parents and Alice, and Emmett – in a brotherly and sisterly way, of course. So when Bella said it to me, it almost had a whole new meaning.

I glanced over at the clock and groaned at the fact that I would have to get up and go to practice now. This was the thing about getting into the championships. You had to practice almost every day before the actual game and it was always _exhausting. _But none of us dared to complain because we knew how big this was for our school, and we wanted to do the best that we could.

I forced myself out of the bed and started to get ready for the day. Since today was the day that we were leaving I hoped that Coach wouldn't kill us too much…

****OWA****

The moment I got back from practice, I found that everyone was in a rush to get ready. Nobody had packed at all, including Alice believe it or not.

So right now, all of us were running around our dorms frantically throwing clothes into our suitcases for the three days we would be gone. When all of us were almost finished getting packed Alice called and demanded that we packed something suitable for a night out on the town. I honestly don't know what she was expecting since Jasper, Emmett and I would be exhausted from the game.

Around three o' clock, the girls game to our dorm and flopped onto the couch.

"I am so exhausted," Rosalie said.

"Same here," Bella said, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"You guys think you're tired? Man, you don't even know what Mitchell just put us through a few hours ago," Emmett complained.

"Emmett, it really wasn't that bad, you're just a big baby, get over it," Jasper said.

We all chuckled and I walked over to her and sat down next to Bella, pulling her into my lap. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and Alice squealed. "You told him didn't you? Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Gosh, Alice. I never knew you could be so loud," Bella said. "But to answer your question, yes, we did." She looked at me when she said the last part.

Everyone awed around us, but Emmett being Emmett had to change the subject to football. "Does anyone know the time we have to get to the bus?"

"Four," we all chorused together.

"Well, we better get to stepping then because it's three thirty," Emmett said with a smug expression.

"You knew that this whole time, didn't you?" I asked.

He just shrugged and made his way to his room to grab his bags.

"So, I'll meet you at the bus?" Bella asked me.

I nodded my head 'yes' and gave her a quick kiss before she left.

"You are so whipped," I heard Jasper say from behind me.

I turned around quickly to see him leaning against the door frame to his bedroom. I shrugged. "Maybe I am," I said with a smile.

Jasper chuckled. "What I am trying to say is that I'm happy for you, dude. You've had a lot of girls these past three years and I'm glad you found one that you're going to stick with."

"Me too, Jazz. Me too."

Once we all had our bags, we made our way to the parking lot where the bus was going to be taking us to Orlando. The girls had somehow gotten there before us and were sitting down on the ground whispering about something intently.

"What are you guys gossiping about now?" Emmett asked as we approached them.

"Those bitches over there," Rosalie sneered, gesturing towards Tanya and her group of friends who were currently staring the three of them down.

"Don't worry about them," I whispered to Bella as she stood up.

"No I'm going to put a stop to this. They need to grow up and get over themselves," she said with an angry voice.

"Bella, come on. What are you going to say to her?"

"What she needs to hear," she said, stepping away from me.

"Tanya!" Bella called from across the parking lot before I could stop her. She was marching her way over to where Tanya was standing by the bus. She looked over when she heard her name being called and immediately got a guarded look on her face when she saw that it was Bella.

"What do you want, Swan?" Tanya sneered. _Oh, this is not looking good. _I picked up my pace and headed over to where the two were standing.

"I want to know why you've been acting like such a whore lately!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean, Bella?" she asked sweetly. She knew exactly what Bella was talking about; she was just too vain to admit it.

"I want to know why you're throwing yourself all over my boyfriend when you know he's mine!"

"Last time I checked, you two were fighting, so that left Edward free to whoever he wants."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tanya. Did you not hear? Me and Edward made up because he realized that he doesn't want to be with a hoe _like you!"_

Damn, Bella could be harsh when she wanted to be. I took this as my cue to step in and break this up before it got really ugly. I walked up to Bella and tried to pull her away from Tanya but it was obvious that she wasn't going to have that.

"Edward, stop it. I can handle this on my own," she said, looking straight into my eyes. I could tell she was mad, not just at me, but at Tanya for always trying to ruin us.

"Bella, there is no need for this. We both know that you mean the world to me and nothing is going to change that. So, come on. Let go and get on the bus so we can go," I said pulling her away from Tanya and in the direction of the bus.

She finally gave in and started walking along with me when I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Edward, wait!" Tanya exclaimed.

Annoyed, I turned around to face her. "What do you want, Tanya?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said.

I sighed and looked over at Bella who was shooting an expression her way that read 'you're not serious are you?' It was kind of funny how possessive Bella could be when she wanted.

"Bella, do you mind if I talk with her for a second?" I asked.

She looked up at me like I was crazy and shook her head. "Yes, I would mind."

"Come on, just a few minutes. She's not going to get away with anything," I whispered to her.

She looked at me again for a second before sighing. "If that's what you want." She looked around. "I'll be with Alice." With that, she turned and made her way closer to the buses, out of hearing distance from us.

Sighing, I turned towards Tanya. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what she has that I don't," Tanya said, shocking me. "Because I don't get it, personally. I mean, I'm popular, I'm pretty, and…I never thought I was _that _mean but…now…"

I cut her off. "She has way more for me than you ever will Tanya," I said, trying not to sound as harsh as Bella had.

"But what exactly does she have? No offense Edward, but she's kind of… plain-looking for you, don't you think?"

I shook my head her, chuckling a bit. "Looks aren't the only thing that matters. And Bella is the furthest thing from plain," I said, and then spoke again after a short silence. "Tanya, can you tell me exactly why you kissed me," I said to her.

"I kissed you because I wanted you back. We used to have something, Edward. And… I just wanted it back," she muttered.

I sighed again. For some reason I knew that I was going to be the answer I was going to get. "That was last year, Tanya. People change, you obviously haven't," I said.

"But…we had something special. You even said it yourself. And…we were dance partners."

I sighed. _This had been the reason why I had broken up with her. _She was always whining and trying to get everything she possibly could, even if it was taken. "We _used _to. Past tense. But I love Bella," It felt amazing to say that out loud. "And you're not going to change that."

She frowned. "I guess you're right. I can tell by the way you look at her that you really care about her. I just…I guess we all can't have fairy tale endings can we?"

"Sorry," I apologized with a weak smile.

"Well," she said looking around, "I know you have to get going."

"What about you? Aren't you on the cheerleading team or something?"

"I quit. I realized I was only in it because Lauren was."

"That's a good thing; knowing who you are."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, bye Edward."

I nodded to her and headed towards the bus. Once I was on, I made my way to the back of the bus where everyone was sitting. I took a seat by Bella who wasn't mad and upset anymore.

"I handled it," I whispered to her.

She looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks."

We turned our attention to the front of the bus where Coach Mitchell was currently getting the mike from the driver.

"Okay, are you all ready to kick some Barracuda butt!" Coach exclaimed. The Barracuda's were the team we were playing this year, and from what I had heard they played just as vicious as their mascot was in real life.

"Yeah!" we all exclaimed.

"Well, that's good because the moment we step off this bus in Orlando, we have to be focused and put one-hundred-and-two percent into this game. So you boys who brought your girlfriends need to stay focused, you hear?"

A few people laughed on the bus.

"Now, with that said, let's get this show on the road!"

We all cheered as the bus driver pulled out of the OWA parking lot. This was surely going to be a fun weekend.

* * *

**Boring chapter I know. But things will be back in full swing next time! **

**So, I wanna know. Does anyone actually look at my website? I really don't care, but I don't think I am going to try to update it if nobody is looking at it.  
****BUT, of you do please tell me in a review! Thanks! **

**And, we got 400 reviews! That is AWESOME! Thank you all so much. **

**I do have to say something about the last chapter though. It was the chapter everyone was waiting for and I didn't get as many reviews as I usually do. : ( **

**Okay, I need help. I trying to come up with a name for the sequel (AHHH!) and I'm coming up blank. So please help me. I put a few of my ideas below so tell me in a review, message, email or whatever what you like best! **

**-All The Right Places  
****-Find The Beat (or) Rhythm  
****-Beyond Words  
****-In One Step **_**(This is my favorite of what I have come up with!)  
**_**-Perfectly In Sync **

**Also, tell me any of your ideas! Thanks!**

**Live, Laugh, Love,  
****Sel**

**Review! **


	26. Victory Is The Word Part 1

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
better put your fingers back to the keys  
_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,  
__(Thnks Fr Th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy)_

**Chapter 26: **Victory Is The Word Part 1

**BPOV**

The moment we walked into our hotel I knew this was going to be one of the funest weekends I've have ever had. The boys couldn't keep the grins off their faces when we passed the sign advertising the game tomorrow. I knew that guys usually liked sports events and anything else to do with sports but I didn't know they would be almost _giddy. _

After we were given our room assignments – all boys on one floor, girls on another – we made our way to our rooms. Alice, Rosalie, and I all got to share a room so I was pretty happy I didn't have to share it with someone like Lauren.

The first thing I did when we arrived to our hotel room was flop onto the bed with a sigh. We had finally gotten off of that bus and I've never been happier to walk in my life.

"Who ever knew sitting on a bus for five hours could be so tiring?"

"You knew listening to you and Edward make out could be so disgusting?" Rosalie said jokingly.

I chuckled, "Touché."

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough of _that. _Let's talk football. Who's excited?" Alice asked, pulling the rest of her suitcases through the door.

"The boys down the hall," I said, trying to contain my laughter.

Rosalie laughed. "If you think they were happy out there, wait 'til you see them on the day of the actual game."

"Yeah, I can only imagine." There was a moment of silence before there was a knock on the door. I had to force myself to get up and answer the door being as tired as I was. I opened the door to reveal Edward, Jasper, and Emmett standing in the doorway, still smiling.

"Gosh, I never thought I'd see you guys smile so much before," I mumbled while letting them pass.

"Hey," Emmett defended, "We're guys, and we have a whole weekend about nothing but football in front of us, let us be happy." Rosalie chuckled, and got up to kiss Emmett. When I looked away from them, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I lifted my head up to look into Edwards eyes.

"Hi," I said with a smiled.

"Hey," he said leaning down to kiss me. We only had a few seconds to ourselves before the others started making gagging noises and telling us to get a room. I chuckled as I broke away from afraid and sat down on the bed. Edward followed me and wrapped his arms around me tightly as I leaned against him.

"So, I'm guessing you guys are excited for the dinner tonight?" Alice asked. When Alice told me that they have a banquet for the players before the game, I asked her if it was just for the players. It was then that Edward asked me to go with him – so I guessed that answered my question.

"Yeah, because its one of the only times we'll get to talk to each other without having to worry about the game in a few hours," Jasper answered.

"When is it again?" Alice asked, glancing over to the clock.

"Seven."

"Oh my gosh! That only gives us a little over an hour to get ready! Out, out, out," Alice said pushing to boys out of the room. I gave Edward a quick kiss before he was almost literally kicked out of the room.

"Okay ladies," Alice said turning around with her hands on her waist, "We have to be stunning so the other team's guys don't know what there are missing at OWA."

"I still don't get why we need almost two hours to get ready, Alice," I said.

"_Because, _if we start getting ready now, that will give us enough time to check out the other teams players!"

"But, didn't you just say we were going to try to make them see what they were missing?"

"Exactly," she answered with a sly grin on her face. I sighed, Alice will be Alice.

****OWA****

Two hours later – when Alice was _finally _ready – we made our way down to the lobby where we would be meeting the guys so we all could walk to the ballroom together where the dinner was being held. Since the dinner was semi-formal I was wearing one of my dresses I brought with me from Phoenix. It was black with silver lining along the top and bottom of the bust area. It was really simple but it worked for things like this.

I saw the guys standing by the fountain that was in the lobby. They all were laughing about something Emmett had said so they didn't notice us walk up to them. I got behind Edward and went onto my tippy toes so I was at his ear.

"Boo," I whispered in his ear. He jumped and turned around. He looked surprised to see it was me behind him. He quickly glanced at what I was wearing and smiled while he pulled me into a hug.

"You look so gorgeous," he whispered into my ear. I blushed and bit my lips as I tried to hide my face behind my hair. He put one finger under my chin to make me look up at him. He smiled slightly when he saw that I was blushing and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," I replied. He smiled wider and bent down to kiss me again.

"Come on, lets go show these people what real football players look like," he said, taking my hand and leading me down to the ballroom along with everybody else.

Being around forty football players at a championship game was something worth seeing. Beside the fact that they were pumped for the game, they all knew that this would also help get them into a good college if they won. The words "_If they won_" were starting to seem like the key words for this weekend, but personally, I think that the other team doesn't even stand a chance against our guys.

When we walked into the ballroom the first thing I noticed was the other team standing around all dressed up like us, but they had their school colors on them somewhere like we did. The Barracudas colors were teal, black and silver while ours were gold and blue. As we were walking past them, they shot us all dirty looks. They were obviously bigger than our guys – well, except for Emmett – and had a rough look to them.

"Don't worry about them, Bella," Edward said from beside me. He looked more confident than I had ever seen him before. I shot a nervous glance towards the other players before looking back to him.

"Are you sure, Edward? They look pretty…scary." Edward chuckled.

"They may look scary now, Bella. But once we're on that field with them, they'll look like pussycats." I laughed at his comparison as he dragged me towards the table where everyone was sitting.

As we passed the other schools students, they started whispering to each other. I heard words like "quarterback", "dancer", and "sucks". It made me kind of mad that they were saying bad things about Edward when we were walking right in front of them. Edward seemed like he didn't give a care about what they said when I looked over to him, so I wouldn't let it get to me either.

We sat down at our table with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Mark and a few other players whose names I don't know.

"What's up Edward?" Mark asked.

"Dude, I just saw you ten minutes ago, nothing much has changed," Edward answered.

"Well, that's you, Edward," Emmett answered, "But I know I can't wait for practice tomorrow morning!"

"You guys have practice in the morning?" I asked. This was all new to me so I had no idea what was going on half the time.

"Yeah, it's with the other team too. We practice together. Personally, I think it's retarded…but there's nothing I can do about that," Emmett said. I nodded and looked around the room admiring the decorations around the room. There were – of course – posters of famous players who I've never heard of, pictures of past winners and trophies scattered around the room.

As I was looking around I noticed the people from the other teams kept looking over at our tables with smug expressions on their faces. It made me suspect that they were planning something against us.

"Bella?" Edward said from beside me. I looked up and saw the most of the people at our table were gone.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked him. He looked at me with concern.

"They went to get something to eat. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," I said standing up and grabbing his hand.

We made our way past everyone else at the other tabled without a hitch. But as we got closer to the food, people started to snick as we walked by. I tried my hardest to ignore it because I didn't want to start anything that wasn't necessary.

I got my food without even thinking about it because I was too preoccupied by the stares I could feel on my back. I think Edward sensed my discomfort because he put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me tight.

"Just ignore them, love, their only trying to make you uncomfortable because they know you've never been here before," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and tried to follow what Edward said as we walked back to our table.

"Is it just me or is everyone from the other school staring over here?" Alice asked when we returned. I almost let out a sigh of relief when she said that. _So I wasn't the only one noticing their stares._

"I noticed," I mumbled. Alice looked up at me when she heard me speaking. "Is it freaking you out also?"

"No, not really." She answered, shrugging. "I know what all the gossip is about anyway."

"What's it about then? Is it because I'm new to this?" I asked, repeating what Edward had said earlier. Emmett scoffed from beside me.

"It's because they know you're his girlfriend and _dance _partner," he answered. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"And…" I prompted, but he didn't continue on with explaining. "That doesn't give them any reason to stare all night long."

"Bella," Emmett said sternly, "How many quarterbacks do you see that are dancers, hmm? And how many of them would bring their dance partners with them to a championship game? It's not normal, and they're intrigued."

"But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing," Rosalie said, jumping into the conversation, "They may think Edward is soft and go easy on him and then BAM, they realize that he's not." After Rosalie was finished talking I realized that they all were smirking.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" They all gave me sheepish grins, including Edward.

"Easy victory," Emmett nodded. I just shook my head and let it go. For now.

**EPOV**

As always, we had a practice the morning before the game with the team we were playing against. I thought it was kind of a stupid idea for the people at the championships to come up with. It's like the teacher giving the students answers to a test before it starts.

But, it was also a good thing because it gave us a chance to get on good terms with the other team. I know from experience that the first impression you have towards your competitor is that they are not your friends. At all.

So that is why I had to wake up at six o' clock this morning and practice with these losers.

They honestly weren't that bad, but coach said they were supposed to be viscous. Personally, I don't count falling on the ground and screaming because it hurt, "viscous". It was pretty funny actually because at that moment we knew this was going to be an easy win. All the other times we can to the championship we had to give it our all because they lived up to the term "viscous."

But I had a good feeling about this year, like it was going to be easier than other years. I don't know why I felt that way though, maybe, it's because Bella is here with me. Something tells me she's my good luck charm. I smiled at the thought as I walked off of the field with the rest of the football players.

"Better toughen up dancer boy," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see it was the Barracuda's quarterback. He had his arms crossed in front if his chest like he was some macho guy that I was supposed to be afraid of. It was kind of funny actually, since he was _shorter _than me. He had brown hair, cut in a military style. _Like it's supposed to make him seem tougher, _I thought. He had very little muscle on his lanky arms, so its not like I was cringing in fear when he came up to me.

"What for?" I asked sarcastically, "For the impact I'll feel when you being me down? As if." I rolled my eyes.

"You say that now, dancer boy. But you won't know what hit you on the field tonight during the actual game. Everyone knows we don't play as hard in practices as we do in the actual game. So don't be fooled by what you saw today."

"Same to you," I said with a smirk on my face. I can already tell these were the types of guys who were all talk. Soon enough, Mark came up beside me to see what was up.

"What is this little guy saying to you, Ed?" he questioned, looking at the player across from me. He seemed to flinch at the words 'little guy' which made me smile; we found his soft spot.

"Oh, nothing, just about how he wishes we would go soft on him because of his size," I said mockingly. Of course, that wasn't really what he had said; I just like to push his buttons to see what set him off.

Suddenly two guys came behind the midget and glared at us along with him.

"These guys messing with you, Jacque?" One of them asked. I tried my hardest to hold back a snort. _Jacque. Who names their kid that? _

"Not at all," he said in a strangely calm tone, "I was just asking him," he said pointing my direction, "If his _smoking hot girlfriend _was coming to the game. I wouldn't mind meeting _that." _He said this in such a gruesome tone that I couldn't not do anything.

I stepped up closer to him so that our faces were almost touching and balled my hands into fists.

"You will not have any contact with my girlfriend, understand? And if you do, I swear to God, I will hurt you so bad that you will have to be hospitalized," I said angrily.

"But what if she wants to talk to me?" he asked, smirking, "She seemed pretty easy to me last night." That was what set me off. _No one _and I mean no one, talks about my Bella that way. Especially, little jerks like him.

Before I knew what was happening, I was shoving him up against a wall with my fist in mid-air getting ready to punch him when he grabbed a hold of me and pushed back. I let my fist go from where it was and felt it connect with his face. _Damn, that's going to hurt later. _

"Edward! Stop, Edward!" I heard someone yell. It definitely wasn't Coach's voice, or Marks, or anyone on the team for that matter. It was a softer, higher pitched voice.

All the sudden, I felt a small hand on my arm, trying to pry me away from the guy below me whose lip was now bleeding. I had a small moment of pride knowing I did that. There was another tug on my arm and I looked up to see Bella's face right next to mine. She looked worried and concerned. I slowly let myself get up from where I was on the floor and pulled her close to me.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. She didn't give me a chance to respond before she started to talk again.

"That was a stupid question. Of course everything isn't okay. I just caught you beating someone up! What happened?" she asked looking up at me. Once again, I was interrupted by someone else. This time it was Coach Mitchell clearing his throat. _Shit. _

"What's going on here?" he asked looking around at the scene in front of him. "Hmm? Why aren't I getting any answers? Edward, would you like to explain what happened?"

I cleared my throat and hugged Bella closer to me before speaking. "Me and another player had a little disagreement," I mumbled.

"Well, it must have been a very bad one from what I am seeing write now. Don't let it happen again, Edward. I wont give you some ridiculous punishment since were at the championships already but I do want you to apologize," he said nodding in the direction of the other player.

It took me a minute before I finally turned to him and said:

"Sorry 'bout that, pip squeak,"

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow, it seems like I haven't updated in AGES! Sorry. XP**

**(RANDOM NOTE: This is not edited by my Beta since her internet wasn't working. : ( ) **

**But summer is almost over for me! : ( But I am trying my hardest to get this story finished. I'm thinking MAYBE three to five more chapters. But I am not sure yet. **

**As you can see (or not) this chapter is in two parts. I really didn't want it to be super long so I split it up in two! **

**But I thought we could get a little action (Not **_**that **_**kind of action) in this chapter. Actually, someone reviewed saying that one of the other players should say something to piss off Edward and originally I wasn't going to use it and then while I was writing…this happened. **

**I really hope it doesn't sound really cliché…I thought I was being original. But then again…what do I know? LOL**

**Some other news about writing, I don't know how many people know about my second story "I Found Myself In You" but it has been renamed to "Breathe Me In" and I have a second person writing it with me! XD **

**I'm really excited about this story since it's so different from this one! Go and check out the prologue and first chapter, please! Oh, and review! **

**That's all for now (woo, this was long)**

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**-Selbe **

**Review! **


	27. Victory Is The Word Part 2

_You're a knife  
Sharp and deadly  
And it's me  
That you cut into  
__(Beautiful Monster – Ne-Yo)__**(Just imagine it being played during the game in the chapter…it gives it championship 'feel' XP)**_

**Chapter 27: **Victory Is The Word Part 2

**EPOV**

"I still can't believe you did that to that guy," Bella said coming back from the lobby with a pack of ice for my hand.

We were now in my room, and Bella had to go get some ice for my hand since we didn't want it swell. I didn't want her waiting on me but she didn't listen to me – as usual – and went to get me some ice.

"You would be appreciating it more if you heard what he said about you," I answered as she placed the pack on my hand.

We had just gotten back from my practice session this morning which went totally wrong, if you ask me. I was still pretty angry about what that guy had said about Bella. And what aggravated me more, was that I didn't even know his jersey number – not that wouldn't be easy to pick out since he's a quarterback as well.

"And what exactly did he say to get you that ticked off?" she asked leaning against me. I wrapped my arm around her that didn't have ice on it and sighed when she leaned into me.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"You know, when you say that, it just makes me even more curious," she said with a smile.

"You won't like it," I said, trying to compromise with her.

"I don't care. Tell me."

"He said that he thought you were easy," I mumbled. To my surprise, Bella didn't react how I thought be should. Instead of being shocked or feeling violated. She laughed.

"Oh my goodness, Edward. _You _of all people should know that I am not easy," she said chuckling.

"I know. Just look how long it took me to get you to say that you loved me," I said jokingly. She laughed and pocked me in the chest.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Well, he also said you were smoking hot. Not that I disagree with that," I said, smiling down at her. She just rolled her eyes and leaned up to give me a kiss.

I think she expected me to keep it short, knowing that I had a game in just a few hours, but I surprised her by dropping the ice pack from my hand and grabbing onto her waist. Since we were on a couch it made it a lot easier for me to get her onto my lap.

Once she was sitting on my lap, I pulled her as close as I could. Her arms tightened around my neck as we kissed feverishly. I knew this was the only time we would get alone for the rest of the day, so I was going to take advantage of it as much as I could. When we started to get pretty headed – Bella was now laying the couch – Emmett chose to come through the door.

"Hey Ed, Alice wants all of us to shopping with her since were…whoa! _Please _keep it G-rated for my virgin eyes," Emmett exclaimed throwing his hand over his eyes. I sighed I got up from where I was, pulling Bella up with me.

"What did Alice want?" I asked.

"Well, she _did _want all of us to go shopping in town since there's some kind of store here she wanted to go to…but you guys seem like you're already busy," he said with a smirk. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she was blushing.

"We'll be there," I said, "What time?"

"Noon. So we can shop 'til we drop all day!" Emmett exclaimed in mock excitement. He turned to leave us alone again, but not before yelling:

"Be safe!"

****OWA****

**BPOV **

I was starting to wonder when Alice would drag us all out on a shopping trip. Seeing that were in a city that had ten million stores, it surprised me that she waited this long to go out.

When Edward and I met everyone down in the lobby, Emmett couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows at us and smirk. Alice looked at the two of us questionably and I just shook my head.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah and here's the plan. We'll go to the Florida mall and shop – that includes trying on clothes," she looked in my direction. I just rolled my eyes.

"And at four we'll meet at food court and get something to eat, and meet back here again in time for the game. Sound good?" We nodded and caught a bus to the mall since we didn't have any cars with us.

When we pulled up to the mall, Alice squealed so loud that I thought I was going to go deaf from it. I knew exactly why she was so happy. _This mall was huge. _It had two stories and the sign by the entrance said it two hundred and sixty stores. I am going to die.

When we got off the bus, Alice shot straight towards a dress shop. I followed behind her slowly and stepped into the store. Alice was already picking through racks and racks of dresses and had a few in her hands.

"What exactly are we shopping for Alice?" I asked, looking around the store. There were dresses _everywhere. _I silently hoped she wasn't going to try to force me to wear a dress to the game tonight. But knowing Alice, she might.

"We're looking for you a dress for the showcase after party," she stated simply, looking through a rack of dangerously short dresses.

"After party?" I asked confused. Edward had never said anything about an after party.

"Yeah, they usually don't do one but this year I decided I am! And I already started to plan it so don't try to convince me out if it," she stated firmly.

"Does Edward know about this little shing-ding you're planning?"

"Of course. I was going to make it a surprise but he knew you wouldn't like that."

"Hmph," I answered. "Where do you plan on having this party?"

"On the beach, of course! It's going to be awesome. All our parents will be there and were having a barbeque, swimming! Trust me, you'll like it," she said smiling.

"Whatever you say, Alice." I went back to looking through the dresses and trying to find one that suited me. All of them were either _really _short or too flashy for me.

"Hey, Bella," Alice called form across the store. "What do you think of this?" I looked up to see Alice holding a fairly short blue dress. It was as short as the other dresses I had been seeing and I also hadn't seen that color blue _anywhere. _

"Alice, it's perfect!" I exclaimed, running up to Alice and taking it from her hands.

"And it will make Edward fall to his knees when he sees you!" Rosalie exclaimed. I giggled at her and headed to the dressing room to try the dress on. They both followed behind me with dresses of their own and went into the rooms next to mine.

"So Bella," Alice said after a few silent moments, "You never told us how Edward reacted to you calling him after you little 'spectacle'."

"Um…well, we kind of told each other…" I started.

"Told each other what?" Rosalie yelled from the other stall, "That you love each other? Because, I swear Bella, if you didn't…"

"Yes!" I yelled storming out of the dressing room with my dress on, "We told each other that we love each other, okay?"

"I _knew _it!" Alice exclaimed, jumping out of her stall with her dress on as well. "As soon as I saw you two yesterday, I knew something happened. But I wasn't exactly quite sure what it was because knowing Edward he will just-"

"Alice!" I exclaimed. I heard a chuckle behind me and spun around quickly to see Edward along with Jasper and Emmett. I immediately blushed and buried my face in my hands.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love," Edward said coming up to me, "They were going to find out sometime."

"_Well, _I knew something big happened when I saw you two getting at it a few hours ago," Emmett said. I swear if I had a shoe on right now, I would throw it at him.

"Okay, okay. Now, you guys have ruined the surprise. So, out!" Alice demanded, trying to push Emmett out.

"Why are you even back here?" Rosalie asked, finally coming out of her room. Emmett's mouth dropped open at the sight of her and we all let a chuckle.

"That's why were back here."

****OWA****

There was five minutes until the games started and _I _was nervous. I could only imagine what Edward was feeling like back in locker room. There had to be at least a thousand people here in the stands tonight, and that's not including all the cameras. Since the game was airing on TV and Rosalie, Alice, and I and few others were from the school we go to sit upfront so when the camera panned over it would get us in the shot as well.

The people supporting the other school were sitting on the other side of the stadium, so naturally we had to look at the other team while we were sitting down. There were more people here who were just watching the game for the heck of it, and that just made it all the more fun. They all were clearly excited for the game to start. A few of them spotted us in our jerseys with the guy's numbers on them, and came up to start conversation with us.

It was obvious they were trying to flirt with us because they talked about everything except football. I found the situation pretty hilarious because the one little fact they didn't know what that we were wearing our boyfriends numbers on our backs, not just our favorite players number.

"So number 13, huh? Why do you like him the most?" One of the guys asked me.

"He's…um, my boyfriend," I said, trying not to laugh. His face dropped and he mumbled a 'goodbye' before getting up and leaving with his friends.

"Well, that was funny," Rosalie said. All the sudden, music started playing over the intercom and an announcer's voice came from over head.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the twenty third annual Florida high school championship game!" The crowd cheered before the announcer went on. I notice how the cameras were panning over the crowd and prayed that they wouldn't catch me in some weird pose.

"This year we have the Daytona Beach Barracuda's." The team ran out of their tunnel onto the field where numerous cheers and boo's could be heard.

"And they will be playing against the returning champions, Miami Buccaneers!" The crowd cheered a little louder for our team when they came out, which made me try to be even louder. _I'm not going to have a voice by the end of the night. _

The announcer said a few more things about each of the team before the game started. The guys took their places at the fifty yard mark and waited for the whistle to go. Since I don't know much about football, I just cheered whenever they made a touchdown or got more points.

Right now, Edward was running towards the goal posts. He was almost there when a guy from the other team crashed into him. They both went down to the ground and fought for the ball.

"That's the other teams quarterback," Rosalie informed me. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open in shock. _That was the guy who Edward was beating up earlier!_ I couldn't believe it.

They both soon got up and brushed themselves off. They referee motioned at them to go in separate directions. The coach for our team put Edward on the bench for most of the third quarter. I looked up to the score board and saw that we were falling behind the other team by ten points. I had a feeling it was because they took Edward out of the game and no one else had the speed and talent like he did.

When the final quarter came up Edward got put back into the game. I could tell he was playing harder than ever to get us back on top. He was ruthlessly running around the other players who were trying to get to him. He threw the ball from the thirty yard mark. Everyone in the stands stood up so they could watch the ball fly through the air. I bit my lip in anticipation. Then seconds later, they ball went right through the goal.

We all cheered and hugged. We were winning! But there was still five more minutes to go, and the scores could change drastically within that time.

Rose, Alice and I watch the rest of the game intently while holding each others hands for support. The announcer kept on talking over the intercom as the game went on. It was fun watching how the camera's would try and follow the players as they ran down the field, this was definitely better than watch football on TV.

When I turned my attention back to the game, Mark had the ball and was going towards the goal post at full speed. All the sudden, he threw the ball to Emmett who ran the rest of the way to the post and slammed the ball down into the ground at the same exact time that the buzzer went off.

I let out a scream and started jumping up and down along with Rose and Alice. We all hugged each other tightly and went to make our way down to where the team was. They all were huddled in a circle jumping up and down with the trophies above their heads. There were camera's going around them to catch this moment.

"Maybe we should wait until they're done," I proposed, motioning to the cameras. Rose and Alice agreed with me and we went to the benched and say down. While they were talking about the game, I watched as Emmett was interviewed. They probably were asking him what it felt like to score the shot. When I was looking around, I noticed that Edward was staring at me with a smile on his face.

I got up and ran over to him. When I reached him he grabbed me into a tight hug and spun me around.

"Congratulations," I said when he put me back down on the ground. "You were awesome."

"Thank you, love. It was definitely different from all the other games," he said with a smile. I knew that he was talking about the other team's quarterback who rammed into him.

"Are you feeling okay? That guy hit you pretty hard."

"I'm perfect. He may be strong enough to knock me down, but he's still short." We both were chuckling when a reporter came up to us and smiled.

"You must be Edward Cullen," she said looking at Edward. Edward nodded his head and tightened his arm that was around my waist.

"You were absolutely amazing out there on the field," she continued on, "How does it feel to know that you helped your school win for the third time in a row?" Edward smiled before answering the reporter's question. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying so I was surprised when I heard my name com from his mouth.

"And Bella has been to every game this year, so she's definitely my biggest supporter," Edward said, smiling down at me.

"And would you be Bella?" The reporter asked, turning to look at me. I nodded 'yes' and blushed because I knew right about now I would be on TV.

"Well it seems that you two are very close," she said, "I hope you stay together for a long time."

"So do I."

* * *

**Super sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I sent it to my beta and then she tells me she's on vaycay…oh, well. **

**And OMFG…you guys, I GOT SOME AWESOME NEWS! I –finally- have an official banner for this story! Seeing really reminded me why I like to write and why I love me readers and all the people that have helped me develop this story. You guys are amazing. Go check it out on my Facebook or the link on my profile. **

**AND, this story has been nominated for a Twilight All-Human Award! It's my first time I've ever been nominated and it's awesome! **

**RANDOM THING FOR THIS AN: **My Pokémon brings all the nerds to the yard, and they're like 'do you wanna trade cards?" **Ahahaha, sorry. I read that somewhere and couldn't get over it. XD **

**To: The Critic's Child (again, I know)**

**Okay, so now you're saying you're lawyers are dead because you killed them with my chapters and now you want to kill me? WTF? Is that a compliment? I don't know. I think it is because you called my chapter's masterpieces soo…Thanks? LOL :P (You don't scare me, BTW)**

**And one last thing before I go, school starts tomorrow…and it's pretty depressing. : ( I'm going to try to finish this story be the end of the month or beginning of September that way the sequel can be out by the new year! XD**

**Oh, and go check out my other story "Breathe Me In" and review! Thanks! **

**That's all for now!**

**Live, Laugh, Love  
****-Selbe **

**Review! **


	28. Crashing Waves Of Emotion

_Never too soon  
Oh reckless abandon,  
Like no one's watching you  
_

_A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
A kiss, a cry  
Our rights, our wrongs  
A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
_

_Just stay there  
Cause I'll be comin' over  
While our bloods still young  
It's so young, it runs  
Won't stop 'til it's over  
Won't stop to surrender_

_(Sweet Disposition – The Temper Trap) _

**Chapter 28: **Crashing Waves of Emotion

**BPOV**

On the way back to the OWA campus, I found my excitement growing. It was the week of my first showcase at Ocean Walk Academy. I couldn't really say whether I was nervous or excited; I thought that it was a mixture of both. I couldn't help but wonder how many people would come to the show. Rosalie had told me that almost a thousand people came once. Needless to say, that had made me a little nervous. That meant one thousand people that I wanted to impress at once; one thousand people who would be judging me.

I tried not to think about it when the bus pulled up to campus. I just wanted to use the rest of today to relax and be with Edward. _Edward. _

After his interview was done we all headed back towards the hotel to celebrate. As I said before, I didn't think that I'd ever seen these three boys so happy. They were almost glowing, they looked so happy. Rosalie and Alice told me that they would be like this for a few days so I better get used to it.

I stepped out of the bus and took in a deep breath. _It's good to be back, _I thought. Not that I didn't enjoy being at the game all weekend, I just missed being able to go to the studio whenever I wanted. I realized that _needed _dance in my life; it was like oxygen to me and if I didn't have it I would die.

Rosalie and Alice came off the bus right after me and we all grabbed our bags and headed to our dorms.

"So what do you guys want to do now that we're back?" Alice asked.

"Actually, I think I am going to drop my things off at our room then head down to the studio," I said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're addicted to dancing, Bella," she said.

I smiled and shook my head in her direction because she was completely right.

Once we got to the dorm, I raced to my room to change into some more comfortable clothes to dance in. I wasn't in the dorm for five minutes before I was running back out of it with my dance bag on my arm.

"Bye Alice!" I called.

I made my way across campus faster than I think I ever had. Just knowing that I was finally going to be dancing for the first time in a few days made me happy.

I walked into the studio and immediately felt at home. This was where I was meant to be at all times. I felt the most comfortable here, seeing the way that the sun reflected off of the mirrors and how it made a cool pattern on the floor. The whole ambience of the dance room just gave me a secure feeling, like no one was judging me here. Which was true because no one really cared if you messed up a move in the dance room; they'd just help you if you did.

We all wanted to look good and be good, so why not help each other?

I let my bag down on the floor and didn't even bother putting any shoes on. I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into the speaker system. I hit shuffle, not wanting to know what song was going to come on. I walked over to the middle of floor and listened to the opening of the song.

I didn't think about the moves I was doing. I didn't think about the showcase this weekend. I didn't think about _anything _other than dancing.

I was in the process of doing a couple of shinay turns when I ran into someone's chest. Startled, I looked up at the person I collided with and blushed when I saw that Edward was the person I had run into.

"Whoa, slow down there," he said steadying me.

I laughed and looked down at the floor. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I went to your room only to find that you weren't there. Alice told me that you had come here as soon as you got back," he said.

I blushed even harder and buried my face in his chest. "That's embarrassing," I mumbled.

"How is that embarrassing?" Edward asked. "You're a dancer, it's what you do."

"Well, I know that," I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed and pulled my face up so I was looking at him. His stare was so intense that I almost forgot how to breathe, no matter how cliché that sounded. Before I knew what was happening, his lips captured mine and kissed me sweetly. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It only lasted a couple of minutes but it was still worth it.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being amazing," he said.

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks at his comment but then I brushed it off.

"Come on," he said pulling me out of the studio with my stuff. Once we were outside, Edward started to pull me in the direction of the beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He just shook his head and smiled. "No can do," he answered.

I rolled my eyes and continued following him in the direction of the beach. He surprised me by going to the jetty*** **and walking all the way down to the end of it.

This jetty went very far out into the water and, to tell you the truth, it kind of freaked me out. So when Edward stopped at the very end I looked at him with a questioning expression on my face.

"Okay. What now 'Mr. I have a plan'?" I asked him.

He took my hand and pulled me so that I was standing in front of him while holding onto the railing in front of me. "Look how big the waves are today," he whispered in my ear.

I looked out at the water when he said this and saw that there was a big swell of water coming our way and it looked like it would crash right over top of our heads. I finally understood why he had brought me here.

"Edward, no," I said, trying to get away, "I do _not _want to get wet right now." I looked around me to see if there was anything I could get behind to stay dry and of course there was nothing at all.

"Oh, come on Bella. Have some fun!" Edward said enthusiastically.

I was preparing to push him away and run but that didn't happen because, at that moment, the wave I had seen was over our heads and we were both soaking wet. I turned around to face Edward and saw that he had a wide smile on his face and once he saw my expression it turned into laughter.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked.

He shook his head 'yes' and tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Well, let me tell you this is not-" I was cut off by another wave crashing over our heads. This only caused Edward to laugh harder. I got out of his arms and started to run away from him – in a playful way of course.

I got all the way down onto the sand before Edward caught me again. Since we both were already soaking wet we didn't really care if we got anymore sand or water on us.

"You're a jerk," I said turning to scold him sarcastically.

"Yeah," he answered, "but I'm your jerk."

****OWA****

I surprised myself the next morning when I woke up not feeling tired. Usually, when I first woke up I just wanted to go straight back to sleep. But not today. I was ready to get back to dancing.

I made my way to the dance room in record time. And since I had left so early I was the first student there.

"Hello, Bella," Adara said to me as I entered.

"Hey," I answered.

"How was the game?" she asked. "I'm guessing we won since everyone was in high spirits yesterday?"

"Yes, we did," I answered proudly.

She nodded. "Well, since you're the only one here right now, did you want to practice one of the dances?" she asked me.

I nodded and we got to work. Even though I had only had a few days off, I was still really stiff and tired.

Everyone else came into the studio a few minutes later looking ready to go. And Adara and Mr. Molona didn't even give a chance to say hi before they put us to work. We were about half way through a dance when Mr. Molona yelled for us to stop.

"Guys! You all have to the dance down really well and that's good, but now I need to see some _emotion. _Even if the dance is light hearted there still needs to be that in your dancing," Mr. Molona said. "So this time, I need to see it!" He started the music again and we all got into our starting positions.

We actually got through the whole dance this time and I thought that meant Mr. Molona felt good about our performance. But when I looked up, the obviously wasn't the case.

"Did anyone hear what I said?" he asked walking up to us. "Emotion, emotion, emotion! I want to see it in your dancing this time!" He started the music again and I tiredly went back to my beginning spot.

This was the opening dance for the showcase so it had to be really good. I wasn't really sure what Mr. Molona meant by emotion for this dance. He had explained what this dance was about – a guy wanting a girl but she had no interest – but how to you portray that? Yes, you do it with your body but how do you show the emotion in your face? This is all so confusing.

We were now at all the part where Edward had to flip me over his shoulder and I had to land on the ground gracefully. I still wasn't too crazy about this stunt but it had to be done. Before I knew it, I was being lifted into the air and kicking my legs to flip over Edwards shoulder. And – thank God – I landed safely. When the song ended, I just wanted to fall to the floor and sleep.

"That was way better people!" Mr. Molona said happily. "Now let's do the next dance!"

Everybody groaned in unison and Mr. Molona spoke out at that. "Come on now guys. You shouldn't be complaining. We have to be rehearsing constantly all this week because the showcase is _Friday. _That give us less than five days to make sure you all have these dances! So, come on! This will be fun!"

Everybody groaned again and I knew this was going to be a long week.

* * *

*****A jetty is rocks that go out into any kind of body of water. In this case, they were going into the ocean. The purpose of them is to protect a certain area of water from beach erosion, ect…

**So, um, hey! Long time no see, right? There is no way I can say how sorry I am for how late this is. I KNEW that was going to happen when school started but, hey, I don't control the time. **

**But they good/bad news is that there are only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! Maybe one. I don't know yet. **

**Since the showcase is in the next chapter(YAY!) I thought I would give you a little peak at the songs being used. **

**The first song of the showcase is so much fun. I wanted something upbeat that would get the feel for the showcase going. Song #1: Follow Me Down - 3OH!3**

**Now, the song I chose for Edward and Bella's first partner dance is one of my favorite songs of all time. It only has two verses in the whole song but those two verses have SO much depth and meaning in them I had to put it somewhere in the story. Song #2: Flames – VAST**

**This is the dance Bella choreographed! I discovered this song from a dance recital (Ironic, I know!) and I fell in love with it. I love the sound of the violins and how it goes fast to slow but still sounds nice. Song #3: Any Other World – MIKA**

**Sighs…Second Edward and Bella dance! This song is definitely one to listen to. And, I found it reading another fanfiction…Haha. Just listen to it, it's awesome. Song #4: Secret – Maroon 5 **

**So, this song is the name of this story. Yep, I decided to be cliché. #5 All The Right Moves – One Republic**

**Oh, and go to my profile and vote on the poll there! Its for the sequel title! **

**And one last thing, go vote at the twilight all human awards for this story!**

**Live, Laugh, Love **

**-Selbe **

**Review! **


	29. Why We Dance

**Chapter 29:** Why We Dance

**BPOV **

You know how I thought this week was going to be a long one? Well, I was wrong. It went by so fast that I was almost surprised when I woke up and it was Friday morning. The day of the showcase.

I jumped out of bed and made my way to get something to eat when I ran into Alice.

"Aren't you just so excited for today, Bella?" she exclaimed happily.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded my head. "Yes, Alice, I am. But, why are you so excited? You're not even in it!"

"I know, but I get to see you and Edward dance together for real! Have you realized that I've never seen the two of you dance?" she said. This made me think for a moment. Had we never danced in front of anybody else?

"Hmm, I guess you will tonight then," I said with a smile. I turned around and went back to my room to get changed for the day.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I went to and got it since Alice was nowhere to be seen. I was expecting it to be Edward, but I was shocked when I saw who it really was.

"Bella?" the person asked. It was a voice I recognized, but didn't like. Tanya.

"What?" I asked her sharply. Yes, I was being a little mean to her and all but I still didn't like her for what she had done to try to get Edward and I to break up.

"I know that I have no reason to be here but I just wanted to-" she started but was cut off by me.

"Yeah, you're right. You have no reason to be here, so you may go now," I said, starting to close the door.

"I- I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I've done in the past and how I-" I cut her off again.

"Are you seriously apologizing to me?" I asked her. She shook her head slightly, looking truly sorry.

"Yes, I am Bella. Because I now know that I had no right to do what I did. But, I am seriously trying to get better and be nicer to people. Especially you," she said. I sighed and looked away.

_Is this really happening? _I asked myself.

"Look, Tanya," I started, "I accept your apology but you can't possibly think that I will automatically start trusting you."

She shook her head. "Yeah, I understand that. I just want to get on better terms with you," she said with a weak smile.

I smiled back and walked up to her with my hand out for her to shake. "Truce?" I asked.

"Truce," she answered.

****OWA****

I could hear the mumbling of the people in the audience as they came in to take their seats. I gulped, hoping that my nerves would go down with the saliva. I had known that I was going to be nervous, but that hadn't actually kicked in until I had gotten backstage and into my first outfit.

"Bella, it's going to be okay," Edward said from beside me.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "How do you know, Edward? What if I blank out and forget a step? Or what if I see all those people out there who are expecting me to be great and I'm not! What if-" I was stopped by Edward, who had put his hand on my mouth.

"Bella, breathe," he said, moving his hands to the side of my face.

"There are scouts out there Edward. Scouts that could determine my whole future, everything I've worked for," I said in a soft voice looking him right in the eye.

"I know," he said with a smile, "and they can make you go further."

I gulped again and looked around back stage, out of nervousness. "You think I can do this?" I asked looking back at Edward.

He scoffed. "I know you can do this," he said.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay," I said, calming down slightly.

"Gather around everybody!" Mr. Molona yelled backstage. "I have to lecture you before you go on stage!"

We all groaned in unison but still made our way to the center of the backstage dressing room.

"Okay guys, this is it," he said, "This is what we've been preparing for for the past few months. Now, I want all of you to go out there with these thoughts in your head… you all dance because it's something you can connect to. For some of you, it's how you let people know who you really are while for others it makes you feel like something you aren't. One move can change everything, it makes people see the truth, and bring people together. _This _is why we dance." Mr. Molona's speech gave me the chills, in a good way. What he said was totally true and I loved it.

"Now, that's my speech for today and I won't lecture you anymore. Just go out there and dance for your life!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and remember that there _are _scouts out there, so you do want to impress. But don't let that get to your head, never dance to impress, only express."

We all made our way to our respective spots backstage behind the curtain and waiting for the cue of the music to come. I felt the adrenaline go through my veins when Adara told us to get to our spots on the stage.

The music started up from the speakers and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. When the curtains were finally all the way up I had to force myself to look away from the audience. I pushed everything else out of my mind as I got in my beginning pose next to Edward and waited for my cue.

_Take me, take me outta here it makes me  
Feel so, feel so na, na, nana na  
Baby, baby here we all crazy  
You don't have to worry na, na nana na_

As Edward spun me back in from the turn he brought me closer to him and waited for the line where he was supposed to dip me. I put my leg around his waist as we went along with the lyrics of the song.

_So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go_

The crowed hollered as I got back up from my dip and I smiled triumphantly. They had no idea what was coming next. Quickly, all of the girls broke away from our partners by pushing off of their chests. As the chorus started, the girl and boys split up onto different sides of the stage. The girls started to do shanay**(shin-ay)** turns and quickly blended them into split jumps. It was a little bit harder to land in heels than it was in dance shoes, but I didn't let that stop my flow.

_Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Fa la-la-la-la_

_Fa la-la-la-la_

We turned back towards the guys to find them stalking towards us. As they came up to us we all tried to run away from then but this only made it easier for them to grab our waists. We all tried to fight back in our way but it was obvious the guys weren't having that. This was where our cannon for this song started.

_Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking  
They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la  
Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies  
We sing, we sing na na na-na-na_

All at different times, the guys pick us up in a motion that put us over their shoulder. We were doing this in groups of two so we had to be synchronized with our partner. When I was on Edward's shoulder, I kicked my legs over top of me like Adara and Mr. Molona had showed us and felt my feet hit the ground.

Once everyone was on the ground, the girls broke away from the boys while all ran ahead of us and did flips. The crowd cheered as us girls ran to meet up with the guys on the other side of the stage. We had to run pretty fast because at the end of the song, Mr. Molona re-mixed it so there was a sudden stop and we all would crash into our partners.

_So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around_

_There's a place we gotta go _

_Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la_

The music stopped as soon as we hit our last pose. The lights went down, telling us it was time to go back stage and change into our next outfit. I quickly ran into the girl's dressing room and changed into my gray dress for the modern dance. This was the dance I had choreographed so I was more nervous than ever to actually perform it. I was happy that I was able to watch it on playback during rehearsals because it made me feel more confident about it. After everyone was dressed, we all ran out to the side stage and waited for our cue in the song to go out.

"Everyone," I heard Adara say as we waited, "I just want to let you guys know that you're doing an awesome job!"

"Thanks," we all chorused.

"Go get 'em Bella," she said to me.

I smiled and nodded in her direction before heading out to the stage.

I really liked this dance because it was like it had two different personalities. When the music is fast the "character" is angry and wishes things were better in their life and when the music slows down its like the character is surrendering and trying to find out what is going on their life.

_In any other world  
You could tell the difference  
And let it all unfurl  
Into broken remnants  
Smile like you mean it  
And let yourself let go_

We all slowly broke into our separate groups and did two pirouettes that blended into a fan kick. We went up into an arabesque** (ara-besk)** before breaking of into our different group routines.

Even though there were two groups doing totally different things, it somehow complimented each other while the music was changing from slow to fast.

_Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
Take a bow, play the part of a lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in_

As soon as the violins in the song started playing we came together in the center of the stage and did the same moves. The crowed really seemed to like it when we went into a set of hopping pirouettes because they suddenly erupted in applause.

_I tried to live alone  
But lonely is so lonely, alone  
So human as I am  
I had to give up my defenses_

_So I smiled and tired to mean it_  
_To let myself let go_

As the dance came to and end I was out of breath and also on an adrenaline high from the excitement of the crowd. I quickly ran off stage and went to change once again while the next group went on. As I was running to the dressing room, I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"Hey, you were great out there," Edward said.

"Thanks," I replied, breathlessly, "I'll see you out there in a few minutes."

"Ditto," he replied.

I was back at the side of the stage in record time chugging down another water bottle. I was trying to prepare myself for the next dance because it was Edward and I's duet and – even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone – I was extremely nervous. I told myself to take a few deep breaths and know that everything would be okay.

So far, everything about tonight was going fantastically. I was having more fun than I ever had before at a showcase or recital, I got to perform one of my own dances, and best of all, I got to dance with Edward all night long.

I was – literally – pulled out of my thoughts by Edward tugging on my arm and motioning to the stage where the curtains were closed and no one occupied the stage. He seemed to be asking 'are you ready?' I nodded my head and starting walking to the center of the stage with him. As soon as we were in place, the curtains went up revealing us to the audience. There were whistles coming from the audience and I tried to hide my smile because I knew they were coming from our friends.

The slow violin started over the speakers and I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to him. I closed my eyes like I was supposed to and waited for the lyrics to come on before we started the first move.

_Close your eyes  
Let me touch you now  
Let me give you something that is real  
Close the door  
Leave your fears behind  
Let me give you what you're giving me_

I put my arm around Edward's neck as he tightened his arms around my waist and picked me up and spun me around. Once I was back down on the ground, I slid to my left while my hand was going down Edward's arm so that when I reached his hand he grab onto me and spin me back in.

_You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all  
When I am with you  
There's no reason to pretend that  
When I am with you  
I feel flames again  
Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave  
Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave you_

As the song faded back out, Edward pulled me up into the final lift of the song and I had never felt more powerful. I knew that there was a reason I liked this dance even if it meant that I was going to be nervous beyond words beforehand.

When the curtains were closed, Edward pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my hair. I hugged him back for a second before making him get off the stage with me.

"And you said you couldn't do it!" he whisper yelled as we made our way back stage to the dressing rooms.

"Well, I tend to surprise people," I said with a smile. I knew that my face was going to be sore tomorrow from all of the smiling I was doing tonight.

The rest of the dances went well and the audience seemed to love it because they gave us a five minute standing ovation. Backstage after the show was… crazy. Everybody was trying to get their costumes together to take home and parents were trying to get backstage even though they knew that they weren't allowed to. That's when a thought struck me. _My parents were here… _I had totally forgotten.

They had told me that they were flying in last night and were staying at a hotel but since they hadn't called me or anything it had completely slipped my mind.

Edward met me at the door that let us outside into the lobby and pushed it open when I told him I was ready to go.

"Bella!" my mom exclaimed, running up to me, "I'm so sorry I didn't you call you earlier. Charlie and I went to the beach and you know how much I love the beach-"

"Whoa, Mom, slow down," I said laughing.

"Sorry, but you were amazing honey. And as much as I hate to admit it, I loved your dance with Edward."

My dad scoffed at this and I could immediately tell that he wasn't happy with that dance.

"You were great, baby," he said, "But I don't fully agree with your mother right there."

I let out a small laugh before replying. "Thanks," I said, looking around to see where Edward had gone. I spotted him talking to his parents across the room and smiled.

"So, I'm guessing you two are still together?" my mother asked, noticing my sudden happiness.

I blushed and looked down at the ground. I still hadn't forgotten that day when Renee had told me that she wanted me to break up with Edward. "Yeah…" I answered quietly, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at me for not listening to her.

"Well Bella, to tell you the truth, I'm pretty glad you decided to stay with him. I can tell you two really care about each other."

I smiled and silently thanked God for sparing me.

"Isabella Swan?" I heard someone say from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that it was one of the scouts from Florida State that Mr. Molona had said was coming by.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered. My heart immediately went into overdrive. Were they going to tell me that I sucked? That I was awesome?

"I just wanted to compliment you on how fantastically you danced tonight. I'm sure that the dean of the performing arts program of our school would be thrilled to have you," she said, handing me a card.

"Thank you," I said in a shocked voice. She smiled at me before turning and walking away. A part of me couldn't believe that this was happening while the other was screaming with joy.

"Oh my goodness, Bella! Did you just see who that was?" my mom exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah, Mom, I did," I said in a dazed voice. She ran over to me and gave me a tight hug before saying, "Oh, sweetie I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks Mom," I said looking around for Edward. Once I spotted him standing with everyone else, I told them that I had to go and ran over to Edward. He immediately caught me in a kiss and I smiled against his lips. This would never get old.

"Come on," he said, coming up from the kiss, "we have an after party to get to."

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter of this story. : ( BUT! There, will be an Epilogue posted soon then the sequel will be out soon! I'm not going to write a long AN write here for two reasons. A) I want you to read the Epilouge first and B) I gotta go! LOL**

**TTYL people!**

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**-Selbe **

Review!


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**BPOV **

I should have expected this knowing Alice was the one planning the party. But, somehow, I hadn't and, when I arrived to the party, I was shocked to see that half of the school was there.

Yes, it was technically an end of the year party but I had only expected the people in dance to be there. Not half of the school!

As Edward and I made our way down the beach, everyone greeted us and congratulated us on the showcase. To be honest, it was pretty flattering but nothing compared to what the scout had said to me earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as we made our way over to where everybody was getting food.

"Um, well. Remember how Mr. Molona said that scouts were going to be at the showcase?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, one came and talked to me," I said with a small smile, looking down at the ground.

"What?" Edward yelled loud enough for the whole beach to hear. "That's amazing! Do you know what this means Bella?" He suddenly grabbed me by the waist and spun me around with him while grinning madly.

"Gosh," I said once he put me down, "you would think you were more excited than I am!"

Edward only chuckled in response and led me over to where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing.

"You guys were amazing!" Alice said running up to me and giving me a tight hug.

"Are you happy you got to see us dance now?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"_Yes,_" she said, "I knew my brother was good but I didn't know he was that good." She smirked up at Edward who was rolling his eyes at her.

"Thanks Alice," he said while ruffling her hair.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled over all the music and people talking. Everyone yelled in response and turned up the music. This was definitely one of the best parties I'd ever been to.

"Come on a walk with me?" Edward whispered in my ear while I was dancing.

I looked up and him and nodded while he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the crowd.

"What's up?" I asked him as soon as we were out of the craziness.

"I just wanted to alone with you for a little bit," he whispered, pulling me close.

"We're alone now."

"Well, duh. But I had something to ask you," he said.

"And what would that be?"

"Are you coming back next year? Because if you don't I might just die," he said truthfully.

"That's a stupid question," I said with a chuckle. "Of course I'm coming back."

"Good." He sighed. "This has been one crazy year, hasn't it?" Edward asked me, looking out to the water.

"Yeah," I smiled, "but I wouldn't have had it any other way."

_It don't matter what you see, I know I could never be  
Someone that'll look like you  
It don't matter what you say, I know I could never face  
Someone that could sound like you_

All the right friends in all the right places  
So yeah, we're going down, they got  
All the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down

_Yeah, we're going down…_

_(All The Right Moves – One Republic)_

**Hey guys. So this story has come to an end. I never would have thought that I would actually finish a story. LOL, because I know the first time I tried I failed. Epically. **

**But, I would like to thank all of you guys for staying with me and reviewing/ favorite/ ect. **

**So, I decided to name the sequel Perfectly In Sync and usually when I write an AN I write the story name like this: ATRM. So now when I do it, it will be PIS. AHAHA! Get it? It looks like piss. Sorry, I just thought it was funny. **

**I'm hopefully going to be posting the first chapter of the sequel around Thanksgiving/Christmas. I know, I know. It's a long time away, but I need time to plot/write and get it ready for you guys! But, please, keep me on an alert or add me on facebook for updates. **

**One more thing, I MIGHT be starting a new story. I still don't know. It all depends on my school and dancing. So, we'll see. **

**But thank you once again! You all are amazing!**

**Laugh, Dance, Believe! (From Ellen)**

**-Selbe **


	31. A Quick Thanks

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who helped me with this story. I just realized that I didn't properly thank everyone in the last AN so I decided to do it now.

Stephanie (AKA Stephaniiie on FF), I cannot thank you enough for all the help you have given me on this story. You fixed my errors and pointed out little mistakes that I would have not noticed by myself. You helped me with the plot when it didn't make sense and always got my chapters back pretty fast. I really don't think this story would have been as good as it is now and I seriously believe that you made me become a better writer and I'm sorry I didn't thank you for earlier.

Mizra (same FF name), thanks for making a super awesome banner for this story! It seriously made my story look more epic than it really is!

Corinna (profile link on my profile), thanks for translating this story into German! You have no idea how happy I was when you offered. And, it makes me ten times happier that people can read this story in another language. XD

And, my reviewers. Never in a thousand years did I think that I would get over 500 reviews on a story. Thanks for sticking with me while I ran back and fourth between dance rehersals/camp/classes/performances and writing this story. Yes, it was hectic (and still is) but you guys stuck with me!

And I'm also sorry I havent replied to your reviews but…I hope this is as good as a personal response!

Thank you all so much!

-Selbe


	32. SEQUEL!

**Hey guys! So, I'm super excited to say that I posted the sequel today! **

**Please note, that this is the only thing I have gotten written for the story so far, but I needed **_**something **_**to be up to get me going on this story. I know it is very short and there's not much to it, but I also haven't written in such a long time that I had to get this up on this story before I dropped it. :P **

**It is named "Another Move Done Right" (I may change this) and I also put "sequel to ATRM" in the summary so you can find it. (: **

**Also, my Facebook account was somehow deleted, so I have made a new one, so please add me on there! LINK IS ON PROFILE! **

**Thanks so much for your support. **

**-Selbe**


	33. Returning to FF?

Hi everyone! I know it has been a long, long time since I've ever posted anything on here but I was just taking a trip down memory lane when I decided to write this.

So, I think it's been about two years or so since I decided that wasn't going to finish the sequel like I promised. I almost feel bad now looking back on all the reviews you guys sent me saying you couldn't wait for it to be completed. And now, I want it to be completed too.

Honestly, I have no idea where I was going to go with the sequel anymore. (I can't even find the old files.) So honestly, if I were to start writing fanfiction again, it would have to be something new.

So what do you guys think? Should I write something new or do you even care?

Please let me know! I honestly do miss coming home to see all the lovely reviews you guys once sent me.

To get ahold of me please just email me iselbe6126yahoo(.)com, message me on here, or message me on tumblr at effies-odds(.)tumblr(.)com/ask

I really want to hear from you all!

Selbe


End file.
